Submission
by CarmenJames
Summary: Ana is a sub with a dark past. After moving to Seattle with Kate and Mia, she is in need of a new Dom.
1. Chapter 1

**Ana is a sub with a dark past. After moving to Seattle with Kate and Mia, her roommates, Ana is in need of a new Dom.**

**This is my first fanfiction. **

"Wake up, Ana," Mia said as she flopped down on my bed.

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head as I rolled over. "Let me sleep."

"No, way. Kate said that you had to get up now," she said.

I lifted my covers and looked at my alarm clock. "It's only six-thirty."

"No, it's already six-thirty. The moving truck will be here in a half hour. Now, get up!" Mia pulled the covers out of my hands and off of my bed. "We have so much to do."

I looked around my room. I was basically already packed. Mia only had a couple of suitcases since she was crashing on our couch, but I would be ready before her and Kate were.

After showering and putting the last of my things in boxes, I wandered out to the kitchen. Mia was stuffing her clothes frantically into her suitcase.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine. My brother just called. He'll be here in ten minutes with the truck. He said that if I'm not ready, he's leaving me here," she said as she sat on the top of her suitcase, trying to close it.

I knelt down and helped her push on the top. "I'm sure he's joking."

"I'm not so sure this time. My brothers are kinda mad at me." She said.

I just shook my head. I didn't have siblings, so I didn't really understand the type of relationships siblings had with each other. I didn't understand how her brothers could be mad at her; yet, one of them agreed to help us move. He didn't even know us.

"Did Kate tell you want happened?" she asked.

"No, she just said that you had a little disagreement with them."

"A little disagreement?" She laughed and leaned back against the couch. "I was in Paris shopping when my credit card got declined. In Chanel! Can you believe it? It was so embarrassing. Of course, I had them try another card, but it got declined, too. All of my cards were declined."

"What happened?" I asked.

"My brothers are happened. Christian decided that I needed to get a job, so he cancelled all the cards he gave me. Then, he and Elliot went to my parents and convinced them to cancel my cards from them. Can you believe that?" Mia asked me.

"Why would they do that?" I asked. There had to be a reason. Mia was spoiled- that was obvious-, but it did make sense that her family would do that out of the blue.

"Well…," Mia started. "I might have gotten a little carried away."

"A little carried away?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"I might have bought the entire summer collection from Louboutin," Mia shrugged. "And an apartment on the Champs Elysees."

My mouth popped open. "You charged an apartment to your credit cards?"

My card had a thousand dollar limit. I imagine charging an entire apartment to it.

"Not anymore," Mia pouted. "My brother cancelled the purchase."

"Oh," I said. I could see why her brothers reacted the way they did.

"It wasn't like I did need the apartment. I could have lived here while going to culinary school. You should have seen it. The view was magnificent. The ceilings were high. The floor was…" Mia was interrupted by a knock on the door. "That must be my brother."

Mia jumped up and went to answer the door. She was something else. It would be interesting to live with her and Kate together. They both liked shopping more than I did. I couldn't even afford to shop at the same stores as they did.

"Ana, this is my brother, Elliot," Mia said as she gestured to the tall, blonde man. "Elliot, this is Ana."

"It's nice to meet you," I said. He was very attractive, but he wasn't my type. He was Kate's though.

"I'm ready," Kate said as she walked out of her room. She stopped when she saw Elliot. She cocked her head to the side, "Well, hello there."

Mia started to open her mouth to introduce them, but Elliot beat her to it.

"I'm Elliot," he said as he walked over to her.

"Kate," she said with a flip of her hair.

They shook hands, but their hands lingered a bit too long.

"Elliot, I need some help with my suitcase in my bedroom," Kate said, twirling a blonde strand in her fingers.

"Lead the way," he smirked.

Once they were inside Kate's room, I turned and looked at Mia. "What just happened?"

"I'm not sure," Mia said. She looked just as shocked as I felt.

Elliot came back with Kate's suitcase lifted up like it didn't weigh anything. Kate followed him, clearly checking him out from behind.

"I'll just go put this in the truck and we can start moving," Elliot said.

When the door closed behind him, Kate turned to look at us. "OMG! Your brother is so hot. And strong. He's hot and strong just like I like him."

Kate giggled and Mia looked dumbfounded.

"Kate, my brother is kind of a player. You should be careful with him," Mia warned.

"Don't worry. Kate is a player, too," I said.

Kate giggled. "I think I can handle him."

Before Mia could respond, Elliot walked back in.

"Anyways, Mia should drive my car. That way, I can ride with Elliot in the truck and give him directions," Kate said.

"That sounds great, babe," Elliot flashed a smile at her.

"Fine," Mia said, rolling her eyes. "Let's get moving."

When we were finished moving, I was exhausted. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Moving was hard and it was even harder watching Elliot and Kate flirt all day. I didn't know how Mia could stand it. She wasn't really talking to Elliot, so I was sure that helped.

"Ana," Kate called as she bounced into my room. She was certainly excited about something. "Guess what?"

"What?" I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Elliot and Mia asked us to go to their parents' house for dinner tonight," she said, clapping her hands. "They are having a family dinner to welcome Mia back to Seattle."

"Are you sure we should go to a family dinner?" I asked.

"Mia said that it would help defuse the tension between her and her brothers. You know, they can't fight when there is company." Kate said. "Please, can we go?"

"Fine," I said, lying back down. "When do we leave?"

"A half hour," she said as she closed the door behind her.

I sighed and got to work. Most of my clothes were packed away, so I didn't have much to choose from. Of course, I didn't have many clothes to begin with. I started hanging clothes up in my closet, but nothing seemed to be right for tonight. Mia's parents were rich and I didn't want to embarrass myself.

I went to Mia's room. "Mia?" I asked.

She looked up from her vanity where she was putting on makeup. "Yeah?"

"Do you have something I can borrow for tonight?"

"Of course," she said, jumping up. "I know just the thing."

Mia started rummaging through her suitcases. She only had a couple. Most of her stuff was still at her parent's house. Elliot promised to have someone drop it off tomorrow.

"Here it is," she shouted.

In her hand was a blue skater dress.

"Thank you," I said, taking the dress from her. "I owe you one."

"No prob. I don't have any shoes to go with it through," she pouted. Then, she shouted, "Kate!"

I almost went deaf. Our neighbors were going to hate us. I was sure they could hear Mia shout.

Kate came running in with her curling iron in her hair and a robe on. "What? Is everything OK?"

"Ana needs shoes to go with this dress," she replied.

"I'll be right back," Kate said.

Next thing I knew, they had me dressed and were fixing my hair. I hated feeling like their own personal Barbie doll, but at least I looked good.

"Done," Mia shouted.

Seriously, I didn't think she knew how to talk at a normal loudness. I peeked in the mirror. My hair was still long and wavy and my makeup looked great.

"Thank you," I said to them.

"Anytime," Kate said.

"I'm so glad I'm living with you two. I've never lived with girls before. It's going to be so much fun," Mia clapped her hands. "I wasn't expecting to make a friend when I met Kate that day at Christian's office, but I'm so glad I did."

Mia hugged the both of us.

Kate laughed. "Yes, we bonded over the fact we both got kicked out of his office."

I rolled my eyes. I told Kate not to ask a billionaire if he was gay. Of course, he kicked her out. It put him in such a bad mood that he told Mia he didn't want to deal with her either. They met waiting for the elevator. Mia came home with her and now lived with us.

Mia laughed. "I've seen my brother angry, but I've never seen him that angry." She started imitating her brother, "Miss Kavanagh! What I do in my private life is my business. I certainly am not allowing a college newspaper to print anything about my sexuality."

Mia and Kate started laughing hysterically.

"Ana, you should have seen it," Kate said with tears in her eyes. "It was so funny. Great! Now, I've messed up my makeup."

"He's going to be pissed when you show up tonight," Mia laughed. "Serves him right. He cut off my credit cards."

I hadn't realized that Christian was going to be there tonight. I didn't want to witness Kate fight with him all night. Maybe I shouldn't go.

"Do you think he is?" Kate asked as she reapplied her mascara.

"This who is what?" Mia asked.

"Do you think Christian is gay?"

Mia sat down on her bed to put on her shoes. "Honestly, I don't know. We think so. I mean, he's never brought anyone home. He could be asexual."

"That would make a good story," Kate laughed. "The asexual billionaire."

"Kate, don't even think about it," I warned. I didn't want Kate to take advantage of being Mia's friend even if she didn't mean to.

"My parents are always saying that they will love us no matter what. I'm not sure that Christian believes it though. That's probably the reason he hasn't come out yet," Mia shrugged. "Are we ready to go?"

I nodded. I hoped I survived this.

Mia drove us to her parent's house. The closer we got, the bigger the houses became. The thought made my hands sweat. I wasn't used to money. Of course, I had gotten more comfortable with it living with Kate. Mia was in a whole other tax bracket than Kate was. It was really unnerving.

Mia pulled up to her house. I couldn't imagine growing up in such a large place. No wonder Mia was spoiled.

"Let's go," Mia said as she turned the car off.

She practically ran to the door. She got so excited so easily. It was exhausting. Kate and I followed her up the stairs. At the door, her parents were waiting for us.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kate and Ana," Mia introduced us.

"It's lovely to meet both of you," Her mom said. "Call me Grace."

"I'm Carrick," her father said.

We shook hands. "It's nice to meet you." I said to them.

"Please, come in," Grace said. "The boys are in the living room. I'll get you some drinks. Mia, show them where to go."

"Follow me," Mia said.

Inside the living room, Elliot was talking to a man with his back to us who I assumed to be Christian.

"Kate, Ana," Elliot said happily.

Christian turned around. His grey eyes caught mine. I felt like I was moving in slow motion. My heart stopped. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Now, he was my type. It was a shame he was gay.

Before I could introduce myself to Christian, Elliot gave me a hug. Looking over his shoulder, I could see Christian scowl. Elliot let go of me and went over to give Kate a much longer hug.

"Christian, this is Ana," Mia said happily. Obviously, she had momentarily forgotten that she was mad at him.

"It's a pleasure," he said.

Our hands touched and a surge of electricity when through me. It was incredible. I looked up to see if he felt it too. His eyes turned a dark grey. They mesmerized me. Christian pulled his hand from mine.

"You, too," I said awkwardly.

I was pretty sure I was in a trance. I watched as his hand went up and straightened the knot on his tie which was the same grey as his eyes. He was gay, I told myself. I needed to remember that.

"And I believe you know Kate," Mia smirked.

Kate pulled away from Elliot for a moment. "Grey."

"Kavanagh," he replied with a glare.

It had suddenly gotten cold in this room. Luckily, Mia's parents returned with drinks.

"Please, have a seat," Grace gestured to the couches. Kate and Elliot sat on a loveseat while I sat in the middle of a couch next to Mia.

Christian eyed the spot next to me, but said, "I have to go make a phone call."

I watched with disappointment as he left the room. It really was too bad he was gay. He was just my type.

"Ana, Mia had told us so much about you," Grace said as she sat next to me. "What are you hoping to do since you have just graduated?"

"I am applying at publishing houses," I said. "I want to be an editor."

"That sounds interesting," Carrick replied.

"I am hoping to get some interviews soon," I said.

"I'm sure you will," Kate chimed in. "She did an internship at SIP last semester."

Christian walked back into the room and stood next to the fireplace. "You did?"

I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't want to talk about my fake internship. Of course, no one knew it was a fake. Even Kate thought it was real. "Yes, it was only six months."

"I'm sure you made tons to connections," Carrick said.

"Yes, of course," I smiled as I took a sip of wine. It took everything I had to mask my actual thoughts about the 'connections' I had made. I needed to change the subject. "Kate is starting her job on Monday."

They all turned to Kate and started asking her questions. I was relieved that the pressure was off of me. I had gotten better about lying, but I didn't want to get caught in a lie.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Grace gave me directions and I told her I would find it. Once the bathroom door was locked, I slid down the door and sat on the floor. I started taking long, deep breaths. I could feel a panic attack coming on, and I wanted to stop it before it started.

I needed to regain control. Even though I didn't want to, I knew what I had to do. I rummaged through my purse until I found the business card I needed. Dialing the number, I took a deep breath.

"Hello," a woman said.

"Hi, I'm calling for Elena Lincoln."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This is Elena," she responded.

"I'm Anastasia Steele. I got your number from Sean McAllister. I'm looking for a new Dom," I said.

"Yes, Sean told me you would call me. He said that you were an excellent sub and that you were looking for a new one," Elena said.

"Yes, I am."

"I hope you don't mind, but I had Sean email me a few pictures of you. I think I have a Dom for you. In fact, he just called me to ask if I had found anyone yet," Elena continued. "Come to my salon tomorrow. If I think you are a good fit from him, I'll have you fill out some paperwork and maybe you can meet him."

"That sounds great," I said.

Elena gave me the address and told me to meet her at one o'clock. Then, she hung up.

I hoped that this would be a good arrangement for me. I needed a Dom since I was starting to feel out of control again. Plus, my last situation didn't end very well.

Excited, I stood up and opened the bathroom door. I stopped when I saw Christian was leaning against the wall across from me.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. "Mom told me to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Great. I'm fine," I said. I hoped that he hadn't heard my phone call.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

I froze. Had he heard my phone call? "Yes."

"Why didn't SIP just offer you a job? If you interned there, I mean. It is common practice," Christian said. "My company offers jobs to interns who do a good job."

I swallowed hard. I didn't want to get caught in a lie, but I was relieved that he hadn't heard when I told Elena. "I… umm… It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is," he said coldly.

My head snapped up and looked him straight in the eyes. He didn't give anything away. "It's none of your business."

And that was the truth.

Christian shrugged. "Don't tell me. I just think that something must have happened. You seem like a smart girl. I can't see any reason why they wouldn't offer you a job."

I shrugged. "Maybe they didn't have any openings."

"Maybe," he said as he led the way to the dining room.

"There they are," Grace said as we entered. "I had worried that you had gotten lost."

I laughed.

"She was on the phone," Christian said as he sat down.

I looked at him. He had heard me talking, but I didn't know what he heard. I sat in the only empty seat which was next to him and Carrick.

Leaning in, I whispered to Christian, "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Don't be silly, Anastasia. I could only hear the murmur of your voice through the door. Besides, why do you care? Are you keeping a secret?" he asked coldly.

"Of course, not," I replied.

"Then, there is nothing to worry about," Christian said.

"Christian, I just wanted to let you know that our interview is available. I can get you a copy," Kate said.

She was always trying to rub people the wrong way. I didn't understand that.

Christian glared at her. "No, that is alright. My PR department approved it. I never have to read it."

"Are you sure? It doesn't say anything offensive," Kate persisted. "Your people made sure of that."

I had to listen to Kate complain many times about his PR people had made her water down the article until it only contained information that could be found on his Wikipedia page. It had made her furious.

"Kate," I said in warning. "Maybe this isn't the time."

"Kate, I would love to read your article about Christian. I'm sure it's fantastic. Bring a copy next time you visit," Grace said.

"I will," Kate smiled at Christian, which caused him to scowl.

Luckily, Carrick changed the subject. "Mia, did you go to the top of the Eiffel Tower?"

That made Mia launch into a long story detailing all of her time in Paris. Occasionally, she would glare at one of her brothers, but didn't mention her money troubles once.

"Now, let's move to the living room for coffee," Grace said. She was the perfect hostess. I could tell that she had guests over all the time.

Everyone stood up and started walk out of the room. I put my hand on Christian's arm to stop him from leaving. He turned and glared at me. I quickly moved my hand, but he continued to look at the spot where it had been like he was trying to control his temper. I didn't know what I had done wrong, so I decided to ignore his strange reaction.

Once everyone was out of earshot, I said, "Just ignore Kate. She's nosey, but wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you. She just likes to press buttons."

"You shouldn't stand up for her. Kate can fight her own battles," Christian snapped.

I took a step back. "That's the problem. She likes to create battles. Listen, what she asked you was none of her business even though Mia said that your parents wouldn't care if…"

"Fuck!" Christian shouted. He started to pace and ran his hands through his hair. "She told you. She's telling people!" He turned to look at me with fire in his eyes. "It's none of her business. It's certainly none of yours."

"I'm sorry," I said with my head down. "I didn't mean it like that."

"But you still felt like it was your business to talk to me about it," Christian said.

"I'm sorry," I looked up at him.

He had a look in his eye. If I didn't know better, I would say that he was definitely not gay. I had seen that look before. My Doms had it. Christian looked like he wanted to dominate me. And I wanted him to.

I shook my head. That was a ridiculous thought. My head was starting to imagine things. I needed a new Dom. Then, I would stop imagining that other people were in the lifestyle.

"You should go catch up to the rest of them," he said, dismissing me.

I didn't want to make things worse, so I left. Mia's brother was like no one else I had ever met.

"There you are," Mia said when I walked into the living room. "Come sit by me."

When I sat down next to her, Mia gave me a weird look.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

I gave her a smile. "Of course."

Mia leaned in and whispered in my ear, "My dad said that he would give me some money. I knew I could talk him into it."

"Maybe you should get a job," I said. "You could be a personal shopper or stylist."

Mia shrugged. "I'll figure it out. This is just to tide me over until I do."

She was a little bit too spoiled, but she was nice at least.

Just then, Christian came back in. "I have to leave."

"Oh, honey," Grace said. "I wish you could stay."

He nodded. "There is a problem at work. Sorry, Mom. Goodbye everyone."

He paused for a second as if there was something else he wanted to do, but he turned and left without doing it. I couldn't help but feel like I was responsible for his early departure.

"We should really get going too," Mia said. "I have to get up early tomorrow for Pilates and lunch with some old friends."

"It was nice to meet the two of you," Grace said, hugging me and Kate.

Carrick shook our hands. "I hope to see you soon."

"Thank you for having us," I said to them.

Then, I followed Mia. Christian sped off in his car just as we walked outside. Clearly, he was upset.

"Mia, I'm going to get a ride home with Elliot," Kate said. She leaned in close to Mia and me and whispered, "Don't wait up for me."

I looked at Mia who just shrugged.

"See you later," I said with a wave.

Mia and I got into her car and left before Kate and Elliot did.

"I'm not sure I like that," Mia said.

"Kate and Elliot?" I asked.

"Yes, Elliot is a bit of a manwhore. I don't want him dating my roommate. It will be awkward when they break up."

"They might not break up," I said optimistically. I knew that it was unluckily to happen, but it was possible.

"You don't know Elliot. His girlfriends only last a week or two. I just don't want Kate to hate me when it happens," Mia said.

"Kate can handle herself," I replied.

Mia shrugged. "Well, since Kate has a man, we need to get men for ourselves."

I hated the idea of being set up. My friends would never imagine the kind of man I wanted. They would die if they knew I was a sub. Kate, in particular, wouldn't understand. "I'm fine being single."

"That's even better. We can have flings and flirt with whoever we want." Mia wasn't going to let this go.

"I meant that I didn't want to date right now," I tried to explain. That part was true.

"Don't be silly," she said. "You just haven't found the right guy yet. Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded.

"Are you a virgin?" Mia asked. "Kate said that you have never dated or even been interested in a guy."

"Yes, I am," I lied. This time, a lie was better than the truth. If I had said yes, Mia would have wanted to know details. I couldn't give her details.

"For religious reasons?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I just never found anyone that I wanted to have sex with."

Mia nodded. "I wished that I would have waited. My first time was in high school. I came home after curfew and Christian beat him up. I never figured out how he knew. I never asked. Don't want to know."

"Wow," I said. "I can't imagine what it's like having older brothers."

Mia shrugged. "I like it most of the time. I always wanted my parents to adopt another girl. To balance things out, you know?"

"Makes sense," I said.

"Doesn't matter. Now, we are going to find you a guy to have sex with," Mia said. "Pick any guy you want. You are gorgeous. Any man would jump at the chance to have sex with you."

I laughed. Mia was a good friend. It made me feel even guiltier for lying to her.

"I know just the guy," Mia said suddenly.

"The guy for what?" I asked.

"The guy for you. You will love him. I'll call him and set something up," she said.

"I'm not comfortable with that," I said. "I just am not interested in dating right now."

"That's because you haven't meet the right man yet," she pointed out.

I shrugged. I needed to find a way to stop her from setting me up. She would never set me up with the kind of man I was interested in. That was why I needed this Elena's help. I hadn't met her, but she came highly recommended by an old Dom of mine.

"I'll think about it. Don't do anything until I agree to it," I said.

"Fine, but eventually you will want my help," Mia said.

I wasn't sure about that.

The next morning, I woke up and started to get ready to meet Elena. I was very nervous, but excited at the same time. I hoped that this would work out. I had a new apartment in a new city. I just needed a new Dom and a new job. Hopefully, I would have one of those by the end of the day.

When I was dressed, I went to eat breakfast. Luckily, Kate never came home last night and Mia had already left for Pilates. After eating yogurt and drinking tea, I started to read a book. It helped calm my nerves.

Too soon, I was standing in front of Elena's salon. I opened the door and was met by a receptionist.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to meet Elena Lincoln. I'm Anastasia Steele," I said.

"Of course, she wanted you to wait for her in her office," the receptionist said as she led the way to the back of the salon.

She opened the door to a small office. It was messy and filled with furniture that tried a little too hard to look expensive. It was surprising for an upscale salon.

"Have a seat. I'll tell Elena that you have arrived."

I sat down in the chair across from the desk. I kept my back straight and my eyes on the floor. Elena had told me to meet her at one o'clock. After I waited a little, I looked at the clock on the wall. She was a half hour late.

That was to be expected. She was testing me. A good sub waited as long as it her Dom wanted her to. I knew that, so I waited and waited while sitting perfectly still. I hoped I was passing the test.

At two o'clock the door opened. If it had been a normal situation, I would have left by now. Instead, I sat sit and did not look up from the floor.

"I am surprised you are still here," Elena said from behind me. "It is a good surprise. I must say I am impressed. An inexperienced sub would have left by now. That means you have been trained well."

I did not speak or react in any way. I could hear her sit down at her desk.

"You may look up," she said.

Instantly, my head snapped up. I didn't even need to think about it. Elena was right- I was trained well.

Getting my first glimpse of Elena was not what I had expected. Her hair was frizzy from bleach. Her skin looked like it had spent too much time in a tanning booth. She was obviously on good terms with a plastic surgeon. I had expected a beauty salon owner to look more, well, beautiful.

"You will be allowed to speak freely during this meeting, but do not expect us to stay friendly. I just need to get your honest answers to my questions, so I can see if you are a good match for this Dom," Elena said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," I answered.

"Good, she said. "I am going to need you to sign this NDA. It just means that you won't talk about me or anything we discuss. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

She slid the NDA over to me. I took a minute to look it over. Since I was familiar with the document, I knew what it should say. I signed it and handed it back to her.

"How long have you need in the lifestyle?"

"Since I was sixteen," I said.

Normally, I didn't tell people that, but it wasn't like she was going to tell anyone. I had expected her to be shocked at the young age I became a sub, but she didn't raise an eyebrow. Maybe it was due to too much Botox.

"That's interesting," she said as she wrote notes on a piece of paper. "Were you always a sub?"

"Yes, ma'am," I answered.

"Never vanilla? Have you been a Dominate?" she asked.

"No, ma'am," I said.

"How old are you know?" she asked.

"22," I responded.

Elena scribbled some more notes. "When was the last time you waxed?"

"Last week," I responded.

"Everything?"

"Everything, ma'am," I said.

Elena nodded. The questions kept coming at me. I answered them honestly and hoped I was doing well.

After a while, Elena looked at me and said, "I think I would like for you to meet the Dom. First, I would like for you to look over this contract. It's a sample of his. Just for you to get the general idea of what to expect."

I took the contract from her. It looked good. We had similar hard and soft limits. If this Dom was as compatible with me in real life as he was on paper, I was ready to sign. Of course, I had to meet him before I signed it.

"Do you have anything you want to change?" Elena asked.

"Gagging is a hard limit for me," I said. "Other than that, it looks good."

"Great," Elena smiled.

I didn't like how happy she looked. It made me uncomfortable.

"This Dom has a separate NDA for you to sign. He is very private and the penalties for violating the NDA are more severe than most." Elena handed me the NDA and a pen.

I read it over. She was right; breaking this NDA would bring me to financial ruin. Of course, I would never tell anyone. I couldn't help but wonder who this Dom was. I signed in and handed the papers back to her.

"I think we should go meet him," Elena said. "If you don't mind, I'll call him and set it up."

With that, she walked out. I was relieved that I had passed Elena's test. Now, I hoped that I liked this Dom. I needed to be careful and picky. My last one didn't end well. I didn't want to have to deal with anything like that again.

Elena opened the door. "Let's go."

Her drive dropped us off in front of a tall apartment building. I was surprised when she in put a code to go to the penthouse. Apparently, this new Dom was rich, not that it mattered to me. It did explain the secrecy and all the NDAs.

We stepped out of the elevator into an impressive foyer. A man with short hair greeted us.

"Taylor, please let him know that we have arrived," Elena said. "We'll be waiting in the living room."

He nodded without saying a word to her. I got the feeling that he didn't approve of her, but I didn't know why.

"Come, Anastasia," Elena said. "Have a seat. I'll go see what is keeping him."

As Elena left me, I walked to the couch and sat down. This apartment was amazing, but cold and impersonal. My stomach filled with butterflies as I wondered who this man was. There were no pictures or personal objects to give it away.

I wanted to look out the window at the impressive view, but I knew better. I sat perfectly still with my eyes downcast and my hands in my lap.

I heard Elena's voice getting closer. "Darling, I think I out did myself this time."

"We will see about that," he said as he entered the living room. He came to a halt and shouted, "Fuck! Ana!"

My head snapped up at the sound of my name. I gasped when I saw Christian standing there.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so glad that everyone likes my story. The response has shocked me. I am going to try and update every Monday and Saturday. I have so many ideas for this story. I can't wait to write them. Please forgive any errors. I didn't have a chance to edit this.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Carmen**

**Chapter 3**

"Do the two of you know each other, darling?" Elena asked.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Christian asked. He was starting to get mad. "Do you think that this is funny?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I resent that," she said, folding her arms.

"I think you should go," he said.

"But Christian…" Elena started.

"Go!" he shouted.

Elena took a step back in shock. Finally, she nodded. "Very well. I'll call you later."

I stood up and started to follow her out to the elevator.

"Not you," Christian said. "I need to have a talk with you."

I immediately stopped in my tracks. His voice was icy and I knew better than to disobey a Dom who was that angry.

"Follow me," he said. I followed him into his office. "Sit."

Without hesitation, I sat down in a chair across from his desk. I wanted to look around the room, but didn't. I felt like a child who was in trouble. Christian sat down in his chair and punched his nose between his thumb and finger. It looked like he was counting to try and control his temper.

Finally, he looked up at me. "Explain."

I looked into his eyes. They were filled with rage. "I am just as shocked as you are. I didn't think that you were the Dom she wanted me to me. In fact, I thought you were…"

"Gay, I know. Well, now you know my secret," Christian raised his voice angrily. "Is this some way for Kate to get a story? My lawyers will stop her before she gets a chance to tell anybody."

"Christian, stop," I said calmly. "This has nothing to do with Kate. She has no idea that I am here. She has no idea that I am a sub. This was honestly just a coincidence. You have to believe me. I'm going to go. I won't tell anybody. Elena had me sign your NDA. I'm very sorry."

I stood up and started to walk out of the room. My hand was on the doorknob when Christian said, "Wait."

It was so quiet that I wasn't sure if he had actually said it. Instantly, I froze. He walked over to me until he stood right behind me. I could feel the energy radiating off of him.

"Turn around," he said harshly.

I complied. His fingers grabbed my chin and pulled it upwards so that I was looking into his eyes. He stared at mine for a while as if he was trying to tell if I was telling the truth.

"You are sure this is just a coincidence? Because if I find out otherwise, I will ruin your reputation- in the lifestyle and outside. No Dom. No job. Nothing. Do you understand?" He said through his teeth.

"Yes, sir," I said.

His eyes blazed. In a flash, his lips were on my. Gasping, I opened my mouth which allowed him to slip his tongue in. With one hand, he held my hands in a vice grip over my head. The other went down my back to my ass. He cupped my ass and pushed my hips into his. I could feel his erection.

Suddenly, Christian released me and took a step back. His eyes were wide and he looked shocked. His eyes looked up and down my body. I was breathing hard. I was turned on and confused as to why he stopped.

"What are you doing to me, Anastasia?" he asked as he ran his hands through his hair. "I shouldn't have kissed you. Not until I have the proper paperwork."

He started pacing. I wasn't sure what he wanted from me, but the kiss left me reeling. Did he want me as a sub? I hoped so, especially if that kiss was any indication.

Finally, he turned to look at me. "Well, Anastasia, do you want to be my sub?"

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Even though I am your roommate's gay brother?" He said with a laugh.

"Yes, sir," I said, looking down. I was embarrassed that I had ever thought that.

"Then, I think we need to talk. Please, sit back down," Christian said. "I need honest answers from you, so we are permitted to speak freely. Do not think that I will allow this any other time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," I said, looking into his eyes.

"Since we are speaking honestly, I am going to need your honest answers," Christian said sternly.

"Yes, sir," I said without hesitation.

"There was no internship at SIP," he said.

I wasn't sure it that was a question or an accusation. Either way, I wasn't sure how he knew that. "Correct, sir."

"Why did you lie?"

Crap. I didn't want him to know, but he was going to find out anyways. "I told Kate that so I had an excuse to go to Seattle every weekend. My former Dom lives here. I said that I could do most of the manuscript reading from home, but Saturdays I had to work at the office."

"I see," he said, without giving anything away.

"May I ask you a question? Since we are speaking freely, of course," I said bravely.

"You may."

"How did you know?" He seemed suspicious of my internship at his parent's house and I wanted to know why.

Christian leaned back in his chair. "I ran a background check on you when Mia moved in with you. I had already run one on Kate before she came to interview me. I wished it had said she was an unpredictable pain in the ass."

I smiled. "I understand that."

"Mia is a very trusting person. She thinks that everyone is her best friend the moment she meets them. I just wanted to make sure that she was safe," Christian said.

His voice changed when he talked about Mia. He sounded more like a loving brother than a fierce Dom.

"That sounds like Mia," I said.

"So you can imagine my surprise when her roommate starts telling my family about an internship that doesn't exist," he snapped. His mood changed so suddenly that it shocked me.

I flinched. "I'm sorry, sir. Kate brought it up and I didn't know what to say. I certainty could not tell everyone the truth. Surely, you understand that. Does your family know about your lifestyle?"

"Of course not!" he snapped. Christian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It seemed to calm him down. "I understand. I have done my share of lying to cover up my sex life."

I couldn't help but laugh. Christian gave me a stern looked.

"I just thought it was funny because Kate and Mia are certain that you are gay, but you are very straight. If they ever found out…" I started.

"Anastasia, they will never find out. I will remind you that you signed an ironclad NDA. If you plan on telling my sister and the reporter about us, then you will not be my sub," Christian said.

"I would never tell them." I looked straight into his eyes and hoped that he believed me. "I have just as much to lose as you do."

Christian looked around his impressive office. "No, you don't. This secret can never get out. Do you understand that?"

He said it in a tone that made me bow my head.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"I wished that Elena would have never brought you here," he said, though I didn't think he meant to say it out loud.

That hurt more than I thought it would. "I should go."

"You want to leave?" he asked with hurt in his eyes.

"No, but clearly you don't want me here," I said.

That was the truth. I didn't want to leave. I had been attracted to Christian since we met. I couldn't believe that he was a Dom.

"Ana, I do want you here. That is the problem," he said. "I want you to be my sub, but I don't want you to think that I will want more just because you are my sister's roommate. I do not do relationships."

"Neither do I," I said.

Our eyes met and he nodded in understanding.

"My subs do not meet my family. We do not go on dates. You, on the other hand, have already met my family. This complicates things. I do not want to get any lines blurred. If you are my sub, you cannot tell anyone about our relationship. If we are together outside of our allotted time, you are to act as if you barely know me. I am just Mia's brother in those circumstances," Christian said. "We have to have rules."

"Yes, sir," I said.

"You may call me Christian when we are with my family, but the rest of the time, you are to call me Mr. Grey or sir," Christian said.

"Yes, sir," I responded.

"I will not treat you differently because you are my sister's roommate. I will not go easy on you. I will have the same expectations of you as I would any other sub," Christian explained.

"I understand," I said.

"Good," he said as he leaned back in his chair and look at some papers on his desk. "Elena says that she showed you one of my contracts and took down your hard limits. I'll make the necessary changes now."

"That is correct, sir," I said.

He typed in his computer a little. Then, his printer started to print.

"Check it over. Sign it if you want," Christian said.

I checked it over and signed. Everything looked in order. I could trust Christian which made this contract easier to sign. Trust was important in this kind of relationship. For some unknown reason, I knew that Christian would respect my hard limits and would never do anything that I wouldn't want.

I handed the contract back to him. Christian signed it as well. Then, he looked up at me with desire in his eyes.

"Miss Steele, are you ready for our first scene?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said that I wouldn't post another chapter until Saturday, but here is a new chapter. I self-published my first novel on Tuesday, so I've had some free time this week to write. This chapter contains a lemon. This story will have a HEA. I know some people wanted to know that. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 4

I pressed my thighs together in anticipation. Christian noticed and smirked.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Follow me."

Christian led the way upstairs. He stopped at a door and opened it.

"This will be your room. Decorate it as you like," Christian said.

I knew I would have to spend weekends here. At least, the room was nice- plain, but nice. I needed to think of a reason for being gone every weekend to tell Mia and Kate.

"And this is the playroom," Christian said as he unlocked the door across the hall.

He opened the door and I looked inside. It looked like a professional BDSM playroom. I could tell that Christian was very serious about this and didn't spare one cent when putting this room together.

I followed him inside.

"You will sit here in only your underwear," Christian pointed to a spot by the door. "Do that now."

I pulled off my dress, shoes, and bra. Christian put his hand out to take my clothes from me. I knelt down by the door. With my eyes down, I spread my knees apart and put my hands on the thighs.

Christian started to get things ready. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I could hear him preparing. The wait made me excited. The anticipation made my heart beat faster.

Then, he left the room without saying a word to me. I stayed still as I waited. I wanted to look up and see what he had taken out of those drawers, but I knew I shouldn't, so I didn't.

Finally, he walked back in. I could see his feet and the bottoms of his jeans as he stood right in front of me.

"Stand up," he said. His voice was deeper and harsher than I had ever heard it.

I stood up, but kept my head down.

"You may look at me," he said.

My head snapped up and I saw the same look he had when I talked to him at his parent's house. He was going to dominate me and I couldn't wait.

"Anastasia, when you come in here, your hair needs to be braided," Christian said as he walked behind me and started to braid my hair.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"You have such beautiful hair," he observed.

"Thank you, sir," I said. His praise made me happy. I wanted to smile, but I knew better.

"You know, I wanted to punish you yesterday. It took everything I had to not bend you over the dinner table to spank and fuck you." I could hear the smile in his voice. "And now, I get that chance. I think fate has made you my sub because I always get what I want."

I swallowed hard. I could feel my underwear starting to dampen. Christian knew what he was doing. I wanted him so bad right now, but he wasn't going to let me have it yet.

Once he finished braiding my hair, he ran one finger down my spine, making me involuntarily shiver. Then, he took something out of his pocket. Christian grabbed one of my waists and fastened a leather cuff around it. He did the same with the other, so that my hands were cuffed behind my back.

"What are your safe words again?" Christian asked.

"Red and yellow, sir," I said.

"Red and yellow," he repeated. "Remember those words."

I was pretty sure he was testing me. I wanted to make him happy. I also wanted him to dominate me.

He kissed my neck as his hands slid around to the front of my body. He cupped my breasts.

"You have amazing breasts. They fit into my hand perfectly. I noticed them as soon as we met," Christian whispered in my ear.

"Thank you, sir," I said in a breathy voice.

I was so turned on. I couldn't wait for more.

Christian's hand trailed from my breasts down to the top of my underwear.

"Are you wet?" he asked as his traced his finger along the elastic. His breath felt hot on my neck.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Good. I'll give you what you want, but there is something I want to do first," Christian said. "Follow me."

He walked over to the bed and sat down. I stood next to him. In a swift move, he had me bent over his legs with my torso on the bed. I could feel his erection against my stomach.

"I've wanted to do this since we met," he said as his hand brushed the hair off of my face. "You wanted it, too. I could tell." He laughed a little and shook his head. "I thought I was imagining it, but you wanted it, too."

He ran his hand through my hair, down my back. Finally, he pulled down my underwear, slowly peeling them down my legs. Then, he ran one finger along my sex.

"You really are wet, Anastasia," he said. "I can't wait to be inside you."

I moaned as his finger pressed against my clit.

"Shh, Anastasia," he said. "I think ten will be enough for now. Five for thinking I was gay and five for making more lose control earlier. Count."

His hand came done hard on my ass.

"One," I said.

It came down again. "Two." And again. "Three." Again. "Four."

It happened like that all the way to nine. I waited for ten, but it didn't come. I had stayed still even through my ass was sore. I was certain that it was really red. I was horny and I could feel Christian's erection growing underneath me. I wanted the last spanking, so he would fuck me, but it didn't happen.

Instead, he caressed my hot skin and ran hand his hands down the back of my thighs. Then, his hand came down hard one last time. I bit my lip to stop a moan.

"Ten," I said, relieved.

"Your ass is red," he said. Then, he slipped a finger inside me. "You are so wet. You like this don't you?"

"Yes, sir," I said.

He started thrusting his fingers in and out of me. I was already close from the spanking and I wasn't sure I could hold on much longer. Of course, I wasn't going to come without Christian's permission, but it was becoming harder and harder to control it.

He withdrew his fingers and moved me so that my feet were on the ground and I was bent over the bed. He stood behind me and pushed my legs apart roughly as he got between them. Then, he put his tongue into me.

I bit back a moan. It was getting harder and harder to stay still. Christian must have sensed that because he put his hand in between my shoulder blades to still me. He ran his tongue over my clit, making me hips jump. Then, he started sucking on it.

"Do not come," he commanded.

I tried to think of anything else but his mouth on me. My stomach muscles began to tighten.

"Come for me, Anastasia," he said.

Instantly, I began to shake as my orgasm over took my body. I moaned into the sheets. My shoulders hurt from my wrists being behind my back. I wanted to move my arms, but I couldn't. As I came down from my high, I sank down into the bed.

"I'm not through with you yet," Christian said. "I need to show you how not gay I am."

I could feel his dick rubbing up and down my sex. He pulled my braid back as he entered me with one thrust. My back was arched and I could feel how big he was.

"You are so tight," he said through gritted teeth.

He pulled back out and pushed into me forcefully over and over again. My hips pounded against the mattress.

"You are mine, Anastasia," he said.

"Yes, sir," I cried.

"Say it," he demanded.

"I am yours," I said with a moan.

His hand went between my legs and started to rub my clit. My eyes rolled back in my head with pleasure. I need to come and I needed Christian's permission to do so. His grip tightened, pulling my head back further. I knew he was close.

"Come again, Anastasia," he commanded.

An intense rush of pleasure filled my body. My muscles started to contract and I relaxed. Christian pounded into my a few more times before he came inside of me.

After a moment, he let go of my hair. My torso fell back on the bed. Christian pulled out of me. Instantly, I missed the contact. He had filled me and without him, I felt empty. He undid the cuffs on my wrists, causing my arms to fall forward.

Gently, he laid me on the bed and straddled my hips. I started to worry that he wanted to fuck me again, but they he started to rub my sore shoulders. I moaned as his fingers undid the knots. Then, he rubbed lotion on my sore ass. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder.

"So, Anastasia, did you enjoy our first session?" Christian asked.

"Yes," I said.

"So did I," he confessed. He sounded surprised.

I turned my head to the side as his hands, which were massaging, my back stilled. Then, he stood up.

"Anastasia, when you are ready to leave, Taylor will take you home," Christian said harshly. There was a sudden change in his attitude. "Do not forget that you signed an NDA and are not to tell anyone, especially my sister."

"Yes, sir," I said, putting my head down.

"Be here Friday at six. Do not forget to bring those papers from your doctor," Christian said.

He looked on last look at me before walking out of the playroom.

I was a little confused about how he was so gentle and nice to me while massaging me, but then, he changed back into a Dom. Confused, I got dressed and went downstairs. Taylor was there waiting for me.

I grabbed my purse and wrote myself a note to call my doctor. Christian wanted proof that I had had my birth control shot last month, but he obviously trusted me. After all, he had just come inside me.

He was a contradiction in every sense of the word. I was intrigued and wanted to know more about him, but something told me that he didn't like to open up.

"I'm ready to go," I said to Taylor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where were you?" Mia asked as she jumped up from the couch as soon as I walked in.

Crap. I had forgotten to come up with something to tell them.

"I had a job interview," I lied.

"On a Sunday? At eight o'clock at night?" Mia asked.

I hadn't thought this through. I needed to come up with something. "Yes, it is for a weekend job… being a… nanny. I'm going to be a weekend nanny. They asked me to stay and play with the kids. It was a trial thing."

"Oh," Mia said as she thought about it for a while. "Did you get the job?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"Good," she said. "We should go celebrate."

Then, she turned. For the first time, I noticed a man sitting on our couch.

"Will, do you want to come out of a drink with us?" Mia asked.

"You want to go out? Now?" I asked. "Mia, I've had a long and tiring day. I think I want to just take a bath and go to sleep."

I was tired from my session with Christian that I didn't think I could stand much longer, much less go out with Mia.

"Ana, Will has been waiting to meet you. You should at least go get a drink with him," Mia said.

I knew what she was doing and I didn't like it.

"Where are my manners?" Mia asked. "Will, this is Ana, the girl I had been telling you about. Ana, this is my friend, Will."

I shook his hand. Will was kind of cute in a hipster way. He was wearing skinny jeans and glasses. It made me miss the way Christian looked in his suit today.

The last thing I wanted to do was hang out with Will, but Mia wasn't going to give me a chance to say no.

"Give me five minutes to change. Ana, entertain Will while I am gone," Mia said.

She left the room before I could object. I turned and looked at Will.

"You know she's going to take a while," I said to him. "You should have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Beer," Will said.

I got him a beer and poured myself some wine. I walked back into the living room. After handing him the beer, I sat down on the chair. I hoped that he didn't see me wince.

"You can sit next to me," he said. "I don't bite."

"I'm fine over here. Thanks," I said.

I didn't want to appear rude, so I smiled at him.

"So you are a nanny, now?" He asked.

I nodded.

"How did you get into that?" He asked.

Great. He wanted to make small talk.

"I saw an ad online and applied," I responded.

"Interesting. Do you like kids?" Will asked me.

I shrugged. "I'd have to if I am working with them."

Will shifted uncomfortably. I was being a little too cold to him, but I didn't ask to be set up. Of course, he didn't know that.

We sat there in silence until Mia came out of her room dressed for a club. I looked down at my outfit. I wasn't that dressed up, but I really didn't care.

"Let's go," Mia said cheerfully. "I've called Kate. She and Elliot are going to meet us at the club."

We went to this club that Mia had been dying to go to. We got a table and sat down while Will got us drinks. I just wanted to go home, but I knew that Mia wouldn't let me. When Will returned, he sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I wanted to shrug it off, but Mia was giving me a death glare. I didn't want to embarrass her by being rude, so I let him leave it there.

"Hi," Kate came up to us and sat down next to Mia.

"Hi," Mia said as she hugged her. "Where is Elliot?"

"Getting drinks," Kate responded. "Who is this?"

"This is Will," I said.

"Will, it's nice to meet you," Elliot said as he handed Kate her drink.

I looked up to greet Elliot, but I was met with a pair of angry grey eyes that belonged to the person standing behind him. Christian was seething. I was in trouble. I shrugged off Will's arm, but the damage was already done.

"These are my brothers, Elliot and Christian," Mia said.

Will shook Elliot's hand and held his hand out to shake Christian's, but Christian didn't shake it. Instead, he glared at Will until he dropped his hand. I looked anywhere but at Christian. I could feel his icy gaze. He was pissed and had every right to be. I was in trouble.

"Let's go dance," Mia suggested.

Normally, I would try and get out of dancing, but I would do anything to get away. I stood up and led Kate and Mia onto the dance floor. We started to dance, but I could still feel Christian's eyes on me.

"What's the deal with your brother?" Kate asked Mia.

Mia shrugged. "Christian's weird. He's probably PMSing."

"He looks like he is pissed at Ana," Kate said as she gave me a weird look.

I shrugged and pretended to be clueless. "I barely even know him."

We danced for a few more minutes before I felt my cell phone vibrate. I pulled it out of the pocked of my dress to see that it was a text from an unknown number.

_Past the bathrooms. Second door on the left._

Gee. Wonder who that could be from? I left my friends and headed off towards the bathrooms. I walked down the hall. After the bathrooms, the second door on the left was marked 'authorized personnel only.' I wasn't about to go against Christian's orders, so I opened the door and stepped into what appeared to be a maintenance closet.

Christian was standing there in the dimly lit closet. Anger radiated off of him.

"Did I interrupt your date?" Christian asked in an icy tone.

"It's not a date," I said.

"It certainly looked like a date. I'm going to remind you once. I don't share. We are monogamous," Christian snapped. "If you can't handle that, then this afternoon was a mistake."

"Mia set it up," I said, hurt that he would think it was a mistake.

"I don't care. Tell her something," Christian said.

"What am I supposed to say? Mia, I can't date your friend because I like to have your brother whip me into submission. What do you want me to do? This is what normal twenty-somethings do," I said.

"Lie to her." Christian said. "Tell her you are a lesbian. Or that you are celibate."

"I already told her that I'm saving myself, but that didn't stop her. She can be very persistent," I said.

"She can be," he said with a smirk. "It doesn't matter. You will make it clear to the boy that you are not interested in him. Or I'll make it clear to him that he needs to keep his hands off of what is mine."

"I have been 'yours' for a few hours. You don't get to dictate what I do," I snapped. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I knew I was in big trouble.

Christian lifted me up and pushed me against the wall with his hips pinned against mine. "Watch it, Anastasia. I think the point is that I do dictate what you do. You should know that."

"Yes, sir," I said as I looked down.

The truth was that I was testing him and he knew it. He had gone easy on me this afternoon. I needed to see him get angry, and Mia had unknowingly allowed me to see it.

"Here is what you are going to do," Christian said as his gaze burned through me. "You will go out there. Fake a headache and I will take you home. Do not as much as look at that boy. Or your ass will pay for it. Meet me outside the club."

I nodded. He set me

"Now, go out there and make it believable," Christian said.

I went out and found our table. Mia and Kate were sitting with the men. I purposely didn't look at Will. I felt bad, but I didn't ask for this.

"I'm not feeling good. The music is giving me a headache," I said.

"Oh, no," Mia said. "We can go somewhere else."

"No, stay. I'll be fine. I wouldn't want to ruin your night out," I said.

"I'll get you home safe, Ana," Will said.

"No, that's ok. I'll just take a cab. I'll be fine," I said, without looking at him.

"I insist," he said.

"No!" I shouted. Everyone looked surprised. "I mean, I'm tired. Stay. I'll be fine. I just need silence for a while."

I turned and walked away before Will could say anything else. I felt so bad about how I treated him. He had been nothing but nice to me. I had been rude and distant in return. I certainly wasn't interested in him though. He was too sweet and caring for me. As strange as it sounded, I preferred how Christian was distant and rough.

I stepped outside and felt a hand on my lower back. Electricity went through me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Without another word, he led me to his R8. He opened the door for me. After I was sitting down, he reached inside and buckled my seatbelt. As he pulled his hand back, his fingers grazed across my chest.

My eyes went up to meet his. His grey eyes had anger and desire in them. He got into the car and sped off towards my apartment.

I was in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that there was some concern about domestic violence with the last chapter. Before you read this, remember that this is not the same Ana as the one in the books. This Ana has been a sub for years, so she knows what she is getting into. She knows that she can safe word if she wants to. Plus, she wants this even if she pretends not to. I've read that subs actually have all the power in the relationship. I don't know if that is true, but I think Ana holds all the power, especially in this chapter. I hope that clears up any confusion.**

Chapter 6

I had expected him to just drop me off, so I surprised when he got out of the car.

"Come, Anastasia," he said as he held my car door open for me.

He walked with me up to my apartment. I was so nervous that I dropped my keys. Christian picked them up, unlocked the door, and ushered me inside.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked politely.

His eyes burned into mine. "No, Anastasia. Show me to your room."

"You are staying?" I asked.

"Someone needs to teach you a lesson," Christian said.

"What if Mia…" I started.

"Then, we'd better hurry," he snapped.

I showed him to my room. Christian locked the door behind us and then, he turned to me.

"Strip," he commanded. "Leave your heels on."

Quickly, I took off my dress, bra, and underwear.

"Bend over the bed. Put your hands in front of you. Do not move," he ordered.

I did as I was told.

"Spread your legs," he said roughly.

I didn't know what he was going to do, but I needed to be punished. I waited with anticipation building. Then, I heard him undo his belt. My eyes shut tightly. This was going to hurt.

"Ten for testing me and ten for making me jealous," Christian said.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Do not move once I start. Do you understand?" He said.

"Yes, sir," I answered. "I understand.

"Count," he said.

He held his leather belt in his right hand and gently rubbed my ass with his left. It calmed me, but I knew the gentleness was temporary. He waited until he could tell that I was mentally prepared before he started.

When the leather first cracked against my tender skin, I wanted to jump out of the way, but I didn't. Instead, I counted.

"One!"

The next four strokes came very fast and hard, leaving me no time to think about anything other than counting out their numbers. Then, Christian rubbed my ass to help soothe the sting. I was grateful for a break. He did that over and over again- five hits and rub.

Around number ten, I started to think about unpacking my boxes. I needed to put my stuff away tomorrow. I also needed to distract myself. It didn't work.

Twenty wasn't a big number, but Christian didn't go easy on me. His hits were getting harder and harder. He wasn't holding back. I pressed my face into the mattress to keep from screaming. I kept counting, but it was getting harder and harder to remember what number I was on. My ass burned. With every hit, the sting worsen, but I deserved every one of them.

Christian wasn't gentle. He clearly knew what he was doing. My punishment wasn't more than I could stand, but tears were streaming down my face by the end.

My ass was already sore for being spanked this afternoon, so I was relieved when I said, "Twenty."

Christian dropped the belt and gently rubbed my ass. Once I had calmed down a bit, he stopped.

"Get on your knees," he commanded.

I dropped to the floor and sat on my knees. It hurt to move, but I did it anyways. Christian stood in front of me. His fingers traced the path of my tears down my face. When he got to my chin, he pushed my face up so that I could look at him.

"Is this what you want, Anastasia? Do you want to be my sub?" Christian asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Then, you need to remember you are mine even when I am not there," Christian said. "Stay there."

Christian walked out of the room.

I felt bad for disappointing him. He had only been my Dom for a few hours and I had already disappointed him so much. I needed to make him feel better to make myself feel better.

When he walked back into the room, he stood in front of me. Before he could say anything, I undid the button of his jeans. I knew that I shouldn't be so bold since i was a sub, but I needed to do this. More so for me than him.

"Ana," he said. "You don't have to do this."

"Please, let me." I looked up at him.

He closed his eyes and nodded. I pulled down the zipper of his jeans and pulled out his cock. Instantly, he hardened in my hand. Christian flexed his hips into my hand, I grasped him tighter.

I ran my tongue along the underneath of it. Slowly, I took the head of his cock into my mouth. A low groan escaped from him. My tongue licked around the head.

"Ana," he moaned.

I pushed him into my mouth and suck hard. His hands laced through my hair. I took him to the back of my throat and then, to the front again. I sucked harder and harder, pushing him deep over and over again.

His fingers tightened, pulling my hair. I knew he was close. I sped up while I looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his jaw was tense. Christian started to thrust his hips into my mouth. His hands were pulling on my hair almost enough to hurt.

"I'm going to come," he said.

I pushed him back as far as I could. Christian held my head in place as he cried out and stilled. I could feel his cum going down my throat as he twitched in my mouth.

Slowly, he pulled out and looked down at me in awe.

"You don't have a gag reflex?" he asked.

I nodded. "No, sir."

He smiled widely. "You are full of surprises, aren't you?"

I smiled up at him. I felt better seeing him relax and happier.

Of course, I knew he would want to talk about what happened. Christian wasn't stupid. He knew that I had wanted to test him. I just hoped that he would figure out why. That was a conversation I didn't want to have with him tonight. Or ever, for that matter.

"Come," Christian said.

He took my hand and helped me up. He led me into the bathroom where he had filled the bathtub. I stepped inside and slowly, lowered myself into the water. My ass stung as it touched the water, but it was a good sting.

Christian knelt next to the tub and rolled up his sleeves. He took a washcloth and started to wash me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he ran the wash cloth over my collar bone.

"Sore, but good," I said.

"You won't be able to sit tomorrow," he said.

"I know. I'll think of you every time I do."

Christian smirked. "Good. That's the idea."

We sat in silence as he slowly worked his way down my body. His hand dipped to wash between my legs. As soon as the washcloth touched my sex, I moaned and flexed my hips towards his hand.

"Ana," Christian started. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes, sir," I said.

Christian dropped the washcloth and slipped two fingers inside of me. Pressing the heel of his hand against my clit, he started to pump his fingers in and out of me. My knees moved apart to allow him more access. My back arched as his finger rubbed against my g-spot. It was relentless and amazing.

I moaned loudly.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked me.

My eyes flickered open. "You, sir."

I could feel my muscles tightening and my heart was beating out of my chest.

"Look at me and say 'I belong to Christian Grey,"' he said as his fingers started to work faster.

My eyes locked on his and I moaned, "I belong to Christian Grey."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I came with a cry. My eyes shut and my back arched.

As I was coming down from my orgasm, Christian leaned against the wall and looked at me.

"This isn't how I expected the night to go when Elliot and Kate showed up at my apartment and asked me to go to a club with all of you," Christian said. "I wanted to see you out with your friends. I thought I would watch you dance, maybe scare a guy or two away from you, and have a quickie in a dark closet somewhere. Instead, I find you on a date. You disappointed me."

I looked down at the water. His words stung more than my ass. "I know. I'll try better next time."

"Why did you test me?" he asked.

Surprised, I looked up at him. I thought about it for a minute. "I wanted you to punish me. In a way, I was glad that you came to the club. I wanted you to see me like that."

"I think I made a mistake when I thought you could be like any other sub. Things are going to get tangled up. I promise that I will stay away from you except on the weekends," Christian said. "I don't want things to get confused."

"I wanted to make sure that you could control your anger," I said.

"Why?" he asked as he rubbed my back.

I looked at him and sighed. "Because some Doms do not. You know, a sub has to really trust a Dom. There is a thin line between pushing limits and abuse. I just needed to make sure…"

"That you could trust me," Christian said. He sat back and studied me for a moment. His brow was furrowed. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb. What happened with your last Dom?" Christian asked.

I looked anywhere, but at him.

"Ana?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"If I am going to continue to be your Dom, I need to know," Christian said.

"Can it wait? I'm tired and sore. It's been a long night," I responded, holding back tears.

Christian frowned, but kissed my forehead. "As long as you promise to tell me sometime."

"I will," I said, but I wasn't certain that I could do that. "You should go. Mia and Kate should be back soon."

"Let me get you into bed," Christian said as he pulled the drain on the tub.

I stood up. He dried me off and wrapped a towel around me before picking me up and carrying me to my bedroom. Gently, he set me down on the bed, removed my towel, and pulled the covers up. Then, he sat on the edge of the bed next to me. His hand moved down the side of my face to the curve of my shoulder.

Christian leaned in and kiss my cheek.

"Don't forget that you meet with my personal trainer tomorrow. I'll text you the address and time," Christian said. He looked at me sadly. "I want this to work, Ana. However, I need to be able to trust you as much as you need to be able to trust me."

He stood up and started to walk out of the bedroom.

"Christian, you can trust me," I said.

He turned around and looked at me. "I hope so."

Before I could say anything else, he walked out, turned off the light, and closed the bedroom door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morn and I was sore – really sore. I rolled over and groaned. All my muscles hurt. I carefully stood up and looked over my shoulder to see my bottom in the mirror. It was red, but there were no welts. That was good.

It was still going to hurt today and I had to meet with a personal trainer. Great. I rubbed some lotion on my ass and did some stretches to loosen up. It helped a little.

I got dressed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I had just started making pancakes when Mia stumbled into the kitchen. She sat at the island, put her head in her hands, and groaned.

"I'm never drinking again," Mia said.

I poured her some coffee and set the mug in front of her.

"Thanks," she said as she took a sip. "You are so lucky you left early. I'm so hungover."

"I'll get you some Advil," I said. "Where is Kate?"

"At Elliot's," she said with an eye roll. "Christian texted Elliot after you left to tell us that he was home. Can you believe that? He didn't even say goodbye," Then, she looked up like she realized something. Mia said. "I'm mad at you."

"Me?" I asked.

"You left me with Kate, Elliot, and Will. It felt like a double date. Not cool."

She was one to talk.

"First, what were you thinking setting me up? I told you not to. Second, I was too tired to do anything. And Third, I know dating seems fun to you, but I don't want to date anyone," I said quickly. I needed to get all of that out.

"It doesn't matter. Will likes you. Like likes you," Mia smiled and then, frowned. "My head hurts so bad."

"We are talking about this later," I said.

Mia put her head back down.

I didn't think that she was going to let up on the dating thing. Mia seemed stubborn. I was going to come up with a better reason to not date.

A knock at the door made me jump.

"What is that? Make it stop," Mia groaned.

"I'll get it," I said.

When I opened the door, a man who I had never seen before was standing there.

"Miss Steele?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"I am here to deliver your car. Here are the keys," he said as he handed an envelope to me.

I had forgotten about that. I knew that there was no point in arguing with Christian over it. I didn't want the car, but I knew he wouldn't give in.

"I also need the keys to your old car," the man said.

"Just a moment," I said as I went to get my purse.

I gave him the keys and cleaned the last of my things out of my car. I was sad to see it go. It was the end of an era.

"Thank you, Mr. umm..." I realized I never got this name.

"Sawyer, ma'am. Just call me Sawyer." He said.

"Thank you, Sawyer," I said with a smile.

Then, he got in my car and left. I watched him drive away. This was the last time I would ever see that car. I opened the envelope and saw there was a note with the keys.

_Anastasia, enjoy the car. Friday 6pm. Do not be late._

_-C_

"Who was that?" Mia pointed to the car.

I jumped and hid the note behind my back. Mia was standing outside wearing sunglasses. I hoped that she didn't recognize Sawyer.

"Who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"The guy driving your car away. He looked like someone who works for my brother," Mia said, rubbing her head.

"I didn't get his name. He dropped my car off from the dealership. Must work for them," I shrugged. "You must be really hungover if you are seeing people."

"Maybe. What's with the car?" she asked.

"It's a benefit of my nanny job. They want their kids to be safe when I drive them around."

"It's nice and it's red. You have to drive me around," she said. "After I take a nap."

"Of course," I said as I headed inside.

I went into my room and texted Christian. _I received my car. Thank you, sir. It really is too much._

A minute later, he texted me back. _I'm glad. You should get used to gifts._

That made me frown. _I do not need gifts. They make me feel cheap._

A minute later, my phone started to ring. Shit! I hadn't expected him to call me.

"Hello," I said timidly.

"Anastasia, what I choose to do with my money is my business. If I choose to give you a gift, you will accept it graciously. You are a smart, beautiful woman. Nothing about you is cheap," Christian said gruffly.

"It's just that…" I started. I wasn't sure where I was going with that. "It's just that it feels a little bit too much like payment for…"

"Anastasia, a gift is a gift nothing more. I wanted to give you a car. That has nothing to do with sex," Christian said.

I rolled my eyes. It had everything to do with sex. "If I was just your sister's roommate, would you have given me the car?"

"Honestly, yes," Christian said. "I saw that thing you called a car. It was not safe. I would not want you to drive it. And, frankly, I feel better as a driver if that thing stays off the road."

"But…" I started.

"No buts. Now, you have an appointment with my personal trainer at ten. I'll text you the address. Don't be late," he said.

"Ok," I responded.

I had expected him to hang up, but he didn't.

"Ana, how are you feeling?" He asked.

His voice was softer than the harsh tone he had used before. It surprised me.

"I'm sore, but fine." I said.

"That's good," Christian said. He cleared this throat. "Then, I'll see you Friday. Goodbye, Miss Steele."

"Goodbye," I said, but he had already hung up.

A minute later, Christian texted me the address.

I started to unpack the boxes I had in my room. There was so much that it would take all day. Before I knew it, it was time to leave. I got dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. I really didn't want to go, but I didn't have a choice. I didn't want Christian to regret making me his sub especially after yesterday.

I unlocked the car and sat down. Looking over, I saw that there was a package on the floor of the passenger's side. I opened the box and gasped. Inside was a cell phone and a laptop.

Dammit! What was Christian thinking? I was mad. Too mad to talk to him right now.

The anger at Christian fueled my workout. I was pretty sure that Claude was impressed. Of course, I wasn't normally furious. As I was running, I decided that I wasn't going to let Christian give me things. I wanted my car back and I didn't want any more gifts. It made me feel cheap. I needed him to understand that I didn't want anything from him except sex. I was his sub, but I wasn't on his payroll.

I showered and had finished unpacking my room. Looking over at the box on my desk, I decided that I needed to text Christian and tell him off. I tapped my phone against my desk. Part of me was scared to do it. I didn't want to fight.

I could text him later. I procrastinated by applying for jobs. I needed money. My savings and graduation money were only going to last me a month or two. I need a source of income especially since my friends thought I was working as a nanny on weekends.

I filled out applications for hours. I had emailed so many resumes that I was running out of companies to send to.

"Ana," Kate said as she peeked her head into my room. "We ordered pizza. Do you want some?"

"Of course," I said as I stood up.

I had hardly seen Kate since we moved. I missed her. She was my best friend, but she has been so preoccupied with going on vacation and starting her internship that I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Great," she smiled. "I went into the office to introduce myself. Then, I went shopping."

"How was the office?" I asked.

"Good," she shrugged. "I will mostly get people coffee until I can impress them. An internship is an internship. Hopefully, I'll get to start writing soon."

"It will happen," I said.

"I know. I didn't spend four years in college to pour coffee and get bagels," Kate laughed. "I should have been smart and did an internship during college like you did. Now I have to pay my dues."

I cringed internally at the thought of my 'internship.' Kate didn't notice.

Luckily, the doorbell rang. Hopefully, it was the pizza.

"Let's go. I'm hungry," I said.

Walking out to the living room, I paused when I saw who was sitting there. Christian and Elliot were on the couch talking while Mia was dealing with the pizza man.

"Hi," I said tentatively to them.

"Hey, Ana," Elliot said.

Christian looked up and nodded without saying a word.

"Where have you been?" Mia asked. "I didn't even know you were home."

I sat down on the chair across from the couch, curling my feet under me. "I was applying for jobs."

"Why?" Mia asked. "You just got your weekend one."

"A weekend job?" Christian asked with a smirk.

"Er, yes," I said. "I got a job working at a nanny. Their live-in nanny has weekends off. I work when she doesn't, so I have to stay overnight."

"I see," he said, rubbing his chin.

"How many kids?" Elliot asked.

"Two," I said instantly. I hoped that I hadn't told Mia and Kate something different.

"What are their names and ages?" Elliot asked.

I wasn't sure what was with all the questions. I was pretty sure that Elliot didn't mean anything by it. He was trying to get to know me. I was just nervous and confused. What was Christian doing here when he said he was going to stay away from me during the weekdays?

"Ummm, Kevin is five and Emma is three," I said. I repeated it over and over in my head, so I would remember next time someone asked.

I knotted my fingers together nervously. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore. I didn't want to be questioned. I didn't know what Christian was doing here.

"Excuse me," I said as I stood up.

I went to my room and shut the door. Like I thought, Christian slipped into my room about a minute later.

"A nanny, huh?" He asked with a smirk. "You know once Elliot made out with Mia's babysitter. I think I could have some fun with a nanny."

"Christian, what are you doing here?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"I told them I was going to use the bathroom. I only have a few minutes before they start to get suspicious."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," I said.

He took a step forward so he was right in front of me. "I just wanted to see you. Talking with you on the phone wasn't enough. I don't know what it is, but there is something special about you. I can't stay away. I wish I could, but I don't think I'm strong enough. You are making me break all of my rules."

I smiled up at him. I was glad he was here, but I didn't want to risk being seen with him. "I'm glad. I actually have something to talk to you about."

"Oh, really?" he asked as he sat on my bed.

"The computer and cell phone…" I started.

"Are part of the package,"" Christian scowled. "Ana, you will take these things and use them. Just like the car."

"The car is too much," I said. "I can't accept the other stuff. I don't need them."

"I know. I want you to have them," Christian said. He stood up and put pulled me to him. "I want to give you things. I have a lot of money. I mean, a _lot_ and I want to spend some on you. You will accept it and say 'thank you.' Do you understand?"

"Yes, but it makes me feel…." I started.

"Don't," he said as he pressed a finger to my lips. "Don't. If I had my way, you wouldn't work either. Let me pay for your bills."

I stepped back, mortified. "No, I won't let you do that."

Christian nodded. "Fine, Ana. I won't, but I want to. If you change your mind, just tell me."

I shook my head. "I won't."

"I'd better get out there," he said. "Wait a minute or two before you join us. I don't want to look suspicious."

I nodded.

Christian moved towards the door. Then, he turned and looked at me. Unexpectedly, he pulled me to him and kissed me. I gasped and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. My arms were trapped between our bodies. One of his hands tangled in my hair while the other one slid down my back. He cupped my ass and pulled my hips towards his, so I could feel his erection through his pants.

Suddenly, he pulled away, straightened his tie, and said, "You look beautiful, Anastasia."

I looked down at my hands. "Thank you."

He lifted my chin so I could look in to his eyes. He had a frown on his face as he studied me. "Two minutes."

Was Christian like this with all of his subs? I had never had a Dom who was so entwined in my life. Of course, I had never had a Dom who was my roommate's brother. I wasn't complaining. I just wasn't used to it. The thing that scared me the most was that I wanted him around. I couldn't get attached to Christian. We had a three-month agreement. I didn't know what was going to happen after that.

I walked into the living and everyone was talking excitedly. Sitting down and grabbing pizza, I looked around the room.

"Ana, you have to come with us," Mia said.

"Where?"

"To the Coping Together Ball," Kate smiled. "I just asked Elliot to go on vacation with me, so there will be a spot at the Grey's table for you."

"You can be Christian's plus one. He never has a date," Mia said.

"I'm right here, Mia," Christian growled.

"I don't know," I said.

"You have to," Mia said. "Christian won't mind."

I looked at him shyly. I didn't like the pressure of being his date somewhere even if Mia thought she was asking her 'gay' brother to take me somewhere.

"I don't have a problem with it," Christian said.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. "When is it?"

"Saturday," Mia said. "We are going to have so much fun."

I caught Christian's eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. That worried me.

"I have to work on Saturdays," I said. "I just got the job. I can't ask for a day off already."

"Please," Mia said. "Just mention it to them and see what they say."

"I'm sure your boss will be willing to make an exception," Christian said with a smirk.

I wasn't sure what he was playing at. Did he want me to go or not? I had never gone anywhere with my previous Doms. I preferred it that way.

"Give them a call," Mia said. "It's not like you can't ask to start your job next weekend instead of this weekend. Tell them something came up."

I bit my lip. I didn't like this one bit. I looked at Christian. He was looking at me with hooded eyes.

Then, my phone vibrated with a text from him. _I would like you to go with me. It will make a dull event a little more exciting. Its a masquerade ball. I can have some fun with that._

I pressed my thighs together as I looked up at him again. He gave me a slight nod that no one else would be able to distinguish.

"OK," I said. "I'll tell them that I have a previous engagement."

Mia clapped her hands. "This is going to be so much fun."

"I'm so jealous," Kate said. "But I'd rather be on the beach with Elliot."

Gross. I couldn't help make a face. I didn't understand how people could be so lovey-dovey in relationships especially Kate and Elliot since they just met. Of course, Kate always fell fast, but it never lasts.

Mia started talking about the ball and what she wanted her dress to look like. Her brothers' eyes started to glaze over and I could tell that they wanted to finish their pizza and go. When Kate and she started to talk about hairstyles Mia could wear, they stood up. As soon as they left, I received a text from Christian.

_Come to Escala Wednesday at 7pm._


	8. Chapter 8

**Two posts in one day! The end of the last chapter seemed like a natural ending to chapter, but I wanted to post this today too. I have big plans for the Coping Together event, so I will hopefully get that up sometime in the next week.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**C**

Chapter 8

I tapped my foot nervously at the elevator went up to Christian's penthouse. I wasn't sure what to expect. I wasn't in terrible- at least I didn't think I was. I wanted to know why he wanted me here.

When the elevator doors opened, Taylor was waiting for me.

"Miss Steele," he nodded. "Mr. Grey is waiting for you."

He led the way to the living room. I saw Christian standing with his back to us as he looked out the window. He really did look incredible. His suit was perfectly tailored to his body.

Taylor cleared his throat, making Christian turn around. He was wearing his grey tie that I admired so much. It was like he knew that.

"Anastasia," he said with a smile. "You are right on time. Taylor, you are dismissed for the night."

Taylor nodded before turning and leaving.

"You look nice," Christian said as he leaned in to kiss me chastely.

"Thank you," I said.

"I hope you are hungry. I had Mrs. Jones make us dinner," he said as he led me to the dining room table with was set with candles.

I swallowed. It looked so romantic. I couldn't do romantic. I thought I had made that clear to Christian.

"Sir," I said, looking up at him with uncertain eyes.

"Shh, don't over think this," he said. "It's just dinner. I have some details I need to work out with you."

"OK," I replied as I sat down in the chair he pulled out for me. "What details?"

Christian chuckled. "Do you always cut to the chase?"

I nodded. "You seem like the type to prefer that."

He laughed again. "I am. I would like a drink first." Christian poured me a glass of wine. "I'll go get the food."

He jogged off and soon returned with our plates. Christian seemed nervous. I didn't think I would ever see that. I wasn't sure what he was nervous about.

We were halfway through our meal when Christian decided to speak again.

"Saturday will be a first for me," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've never been on a date before," he said.

"Neither have I," I confessed quietly.

Christian cocked his head to the side. "Really?"

I nodded.

He looked pleased. "I would never dream of going on a date with a sub, but it seems like we do not have a choice. Mia would have found you a date if I had said 'no.' I figured that this would be the safest thing for the both of us."

I nodded. For the first time, it made sense. Christian wasn't trying to date me; he was trying to save both of us from what happened Sunday night. That made me relieved. I didn't believe in love or those types off relationships. I didn't want to get hit with a belt again- well, not for a while.

"You will come here on Friday night. On Saturday, you will get ready here. After the ball, you are coming back home with me. You do not hint at the fact that we are intimate. My family should have no clue that we even know each that well. On the converse, I do not want you out of my sight," Christian said. "You sit by me. You are not to dance with anyone else. You will remember that you are mind. Is that clear?"

I put my head down. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Christian said. "If you are finished eating, I want you in the playroom in ten minutes."

Clearly, I was dismissed. I hurried up stairs to my room. I brushed my hair and braided it. I took off my clothes, so I was just standing in my underwear. After I check in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable, I walked over to the playroom and knelt down in my position.

As I waited, I started to get nervous. It was only my second time in the playroom and it would be the first time that Christian and I would have sex without him punishing me. Butterflies filled my stomach. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

Just then Christian walked into the room. Ignoring me, he went to the chest of drawers and started to get things ready. Soon, soft music flowed through the air. I didn't recognize the song, but it helped relax me.

Christian stood in front of me and pulled me to my feet. He kissed me hard and then, stepped away. He was wearing his jeans with no shirt. Just the sight of him made me wet.

"Lay back on the bed."

I did as I was told. He took a rope and tied one end around my ankle. It was tight, but not uncomfortable. Then, he tied the other end to the bedpost. He did the same with the other, so that my legs were up in the air and spread wide. I was totally on display for him.

Christian stepped back and admired me for a minute. Then, he pulled a chair over, so it was in perfect view of my sex. He took his tie that he had been wearing earlier and ran it between his fingers as he leaned over me.

"I think you have seen enough," he said as he tied it so I couldn't see.

My heart was beating so fast. I heard Christian sit down in the chair. I couldn't wait to find out what he was going to do next.

After a minute, he said, "Anastasia, I want you to touch yourself, but do not come."

"Yes, sir," I said as my hands moved down my body.

One hand started to play to with my nipple while the other rubbed against my clit. My fingers started to work faster as I thought about how Christian was watching me. Was he touching himself? The idea made me moan. I loved being on display and putting on a show for him. I wanted to come, but I couldn't without his permission.

"Please, sir," I begged.

"Do not come, Anastasia," he snapped.

I bit my lip to keep from moaning again.

"Stop," he said.

My hands froze. I heard him get out of the chair and lean over me. I hoped that he was going to fuck me, but instead I felt a few drops of icy oil on my breasts. Christian blew on it. Then, his fingers started rubbing it onto my skin. The cooling started to burn slightly, making my nipples tingle. I moaned again.

"Be quiet, Anastasia," he said.

Slowly, his hands worked their way down my body. He placed a few drops of oil on my clit. The tingling, cool sensation made me groan. He didn't rub that oil in. Instead, he let it sit there, increasing the intensity as it dripped down to my labia.

"You are so wet," he said in a deep voice.

Then, he walked away, leaving my body cold and waiting. He returned and stood between my legs. Suddenly, I felt a vibrator slip inside of me. I gasped at the cooling sensation. He had coated the vibrator in the oil. He turned it on to the highest speed before adding more oil to my clit.

I was starting to climb quickly. My entire body was tingling.

I felt a dip in the bed as Christian straddled my chest. He pressed his cock against my lips, so that I opened my mouth. I took him deep to the back of my throat as he thrusted into my mouth. His hands found my wrists and pinned my arms above my head. Christian began to make deep, long strokes to fill my throat with his cock.

"Come for me, Anastasia," he grunted.

Instantly, my body exploded. It was so intense. I moaned against his cock. Christian grunted with pleasure as he thrusted harder into my mouth. He slammed again and again until he found his own release. His come filled my throat. I swallowed as he pulled out of my mouth.

The vibrator never stopped. I was starting to build again. I couldn't do anything to stop it. Christian got off the bed. Before I knew it, his mouth was on my clit sucking me. I need to come again. I needed Christian inside of me.

"Come again, Anastasia," he said.

He bit down on my clit as I came again. I let the sensation overtake me. Christian turned off the vibrator and pulled it out of me. At the same time, he filled me.

"Ana," he groaned. "You are so tight."

He started to pound into me. He removed my blindfold and used it to bind my hands over my head. My eyes blinked as they adjusted to the light. I saw Christian was looking down at me with a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. I didn't know what it was. In a flash, the look was gone and his Dom mask was back in its place.

His hands gripped my thighs tightly as he drove into me over and over. He withdrew to the tip and then, slammed into me. He did that again and again before starting to pound into me at a punishing pace.

"Come on, Anastasia," he said through gritted teeth.

I was close, but I wasn't sure that I could come again. It was too much. Christian must have noticed that because his hand snaked between my legs and pressed again my clit. He started rubbing it so hard that my back arched off the bed.

"Again, Ana," he commanded.

I screamed as I came. My entire body was trembling. My mind shut off as pleasure overtook my body.

I vaguely remembered Christian untying me. He gently moved me further up the bed before he started to rub life back into my limbs. He rubbed my sore ankles and feet as blood flowed back into them. I moaned at the feeling.

"You amaze me, Ana," Christian muttered. I wasn't sure if he had meant to say it aloud.

When he was finished massaging me, he crawled up the bed and kissed me gently on the lips. Christian pulled me to him so we were spooning.

"Stay here tonight," he said as his lips went up and down my neck. "I want you here with me."

"OK," I said.

He picked me up and carried me to my room. He set me on my bed as he want into the bathroom. I heard him turn on the water. A moment later, he came back and led me into the bathtub. He leaned against the counter naked as he watched me with curious eyes.

"Do you want to join me?" I asked.

His brow furrowed. "Yes."

I scooted up and he sat down behind me. He pulled me close to him so that I was resting between his legs. Christian's hands went up and down my arms. I wanted to talk to him, but he seemed lost in his thoughts. He kissed the back of my head. I closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in my bed the next morning. Alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so happy at the response for the last couple of chapters. Thank you. Please forgive any errors. I wrote this when I was a little drunk. Lol**

Chapter 9

"I have to go, now," I said to Mia.

"Ugh," she said as she flopped down on the couch. "This job sucks. I thought you would get the whole weekend off. You had to work Wednesday night to make up for tomorrow. I can't believe you couldn't get ready with me tomorrow."

"I have to work tonight and during the day tomorrow. I'll meet you at the ball, but I have to go back to work right after. The other nanny is pissed at me for taking a few hours off. I need this job. I don't want to mess it up," I said. "And now, I need to leave, so give me back my car keys."

"Fine," she said.

Mia rummaged through her mess of a purse until she found them. "Thanks for letting me drive it today. I need to convince my brother to buy me one."

"Bye," I said as I ran out the door.

I didn't like when she brought up Christian. I had never had a Dom who other people in my life knew. It was a weird, uncomfortable feeling for me. Plus, Kate was gone on vacation now, so Mia had focused all her attention on me. It was making things feel a little too close for my liking.

When I arrived at Christian's, no one was there. It was kind of eerie. I didn't know how Christian could be here all the time in this cold, empty space. It felt too big for just one person. I was a few minutes early, so I stood and looked out at the city.

Right at six, my phone vibrated with a text from him. _My meeting is running late. Be in the playroom at six thirty._

_Yes, sir, _I texted back.

I walked up to my room. On the bed was a large box. I opened the card tucked into the ribbon. In Christian's neat handwriting, it read:

_Anastasia, I picked his dress because it matched your eyes. You will be the most beautiful women at the ball. I am lucky to be your date. I want you to wear all of these things and only them._

_ Christian _

That was really sweet of him. I wasn't used to that. I wasn't sure I liked it.

Inside the box, I found a strapless blue dress. I held the dress up to me and looked in the mirror. The color matched my eyes perfectly. I slipped on the silver mask that was inside the box. It really did make my eyes stand out. I couldn't wait to wear it.

Carefully, I put the dress down and looked at the rest of the stuff in the box. There were shoes, a necklace, and earrings. I picked up the strapless corset and saw the butt plug underneath. I swallowed as I examined it. Those things always amazed me. It looked so large. I wasn't sure I could wear it the entire night. I had no doubt that Christian had plans for it.

I lifted up the tissue paper and then at the things I took out of the box. No underwear. Yes, Christian had plans for the ball. I couldn't wait.

I checked my cell phone. I only had ten minutes before Christian was expecting me in the playroom. Quickly, I got ready and went to the playroom.

Christian walked in and immediately helped me to my feet. Without a word, he led me to the St. Andrew's cross. He strapped my waists so that they were above my head. He dropped to his knees and slowly peeled my underwear down my legs. He lifted one foot out of them and strapped it to the cross before doing the same to the other.

He looked up at me as he leaned forward to lick my clit. Christian sucked and sucked. I longed to push his head closer, but my hands were restrained. I watched as he licked me over and over again. He was teasing me. I moaned in frustration.

"Please," I begged.

Christian immediately stood up and stepped away from me. "You need to stay quiet."

He walked over to the wall with whips and floggers. Carefully, he chose a flogger and headed back to me with a smirk on his face.

Christian started softly by dragging the tip of the flogger over my hips, ribs, and breasts. He gently rubbed it against my nipples before going down my stomach to my sex. With a flick of his wrist, he hit my clit. I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

He moved the flogger up to my stomach, flicking his way. He began to work into a rhythm, leaving small patches of red on my skin. Soon, his flicks were increasing in intensity and were becoming harsher. I pulled against my restraints. It felt so good and hurt at the same time.

With a sharp hit, he landed a shot directly on my hip bone. I jumped a little, making Christian chuckle. He moved the flogger lower and started hitting against my clit over and over again. My head rolled back with pleasure.

"Don't come, Anastasia," he ordered.

Christian didn't let up though. He kept flicked the flogger against my clit. I tried to hold back my orgasm until he gave me permission, but he never did. Instead, he hit it harder and harder until I gave into the sensation. I came with a cry and sagged against the cross.

The flogger dropped to the floor.

"Anastasia, did you have permission to come?" Christian whispered harshly into my ear.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck and the heat radiating off his body.

"No, sir," I said.

"That's right," he said.

There was something in his voice that told me he had wanted me to come without his permission. This was part of the scene. What did he have planned?

Christian undid the cuffs on my ankles and wrists.

"Kneel," he commanded.

I fell to my knees. Christian unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his cock. I opened my mouth and licked on the underside of it. His hands grabbed my head as he started to move in my mouth.

"Put your hands on my hips," he ordered.

I held onto them tightly. His jeans were around his knees. My fingers dug into his ass as he pounded into my mouth. Soon, I could feel him twitch in my mouth as he came in my mouth. I swallowed as he pulled out and took his jeans all the way off.

"Now, it is time for your punishment," he said with a smirk.

That cocky bastard was planning this. I licked my lips as I waited for his next order. He led me to the corner where a Sybian was set up.

"Since you came without permission, I'm going to let you come all you can," Christian said darkly.

He helped me onto the machine. I was so wet that the attached dildo slid in me easier than it normally would have. Christian handcuffed my right ankle to my right wrist before doing the same to the left ones. I was bound with my back arched. I looked up at Christian who seemed quite pleased with himself.

He picked up the controls and turned on the machine. He started me off on the lowest setting. I moaned as it started to move. Christian sat on the bench and watched me. I closed my eyes and let the feeling takeover. He made increased the speed and intensity. I couldn't stop my orgasm. I came with a cry and immediately started to build towards another one.

Christian stood up and walked out of the playroom. I knew he was playing with my mind, but I didn't care. I came one after another. They started to roll together. I was all sensation. I was sweating and shaking. My eyes were rolled back as the machine moved.

I wasn't sure when Christian came back. It could have been a minute or a half hour. Time didn't matter to me. As soon as he walked back in, my eyes opened.

"Please," I begged.

"I'm not sure you learned you lesson," Christian said.

Before I could respond, another orgasm overtook me. I shook and pleaded for Christian to it to stop. I wasn't even sure if I was saying words or just making nonsense sounds. The sensation was too much. Just when I didn't think I could take anymore, the machine stopped.

Christian unlocked my handcuffs and lifted me off the machine. My head rested against his shoulder as he carried me to my bedroom. He put me in bed and turned off the light as he walked out.

"Ana, wake up," Christian said.

My eyes opened and I looked around. Christian was standing over me with his hands on my shoulders. My heart was racing and I was sweating.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You were having a nightmare," Christian said. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. They only happen when I am really tired," I said.

"I wonder why you are so tired," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I wonder why," I muttered.

"Do you remember it?" Christian asked as he sat down on the bed.

I shrugged. "They are always the same. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry that I woke you up."

Christian ran his hand up and down my arm. His eyes were filled with worry as he brushed my hair away from my face.

"Tell me about them."

I turned my face from him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I have nightmares, too," Christian confessed.

I turned my head back towards him. He looked sincere. Something unspoken passed between us- an understanding.

"Tell me about them," I said to him.

"You don't want that sort of bad stuff in your head," he said.

"I could say the same to you," I responded as I pulled the sheets closer.

"Ana," Christian said with pity.

I shook my head. "I don't want to tell you because I don't want you to look at me like that. Like you are right now."

"Ana, I understand that. Trust me. Someday, I want you to tell me the truth," Christian said. "I want to protect you. You are my sub. It's my job to make sure you are taken care of."

"I'm fine. Really, I am," I said. "I'm just tired."

"Can I lay with you?" he asked. "I want to be here if you need anything."

"I've never slept in a bed with someone else," I confessed.

"That's not true," Christian said.

"Yes, it is," I argued.

"No, it isn't. After you feel asleep in the bathtub on Wednesday, I put you to bed. You looked so peaceful. I couldn't help myself. I slipped into bed with you. I had never slept like that in my life. I woke up refreshed," Christian said as he placed a kiss on my neck. "Sleep, now."

He slipped into bed and held me tight with my back to his front. In no time, I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I stretched as I work up. I felt refreshed. My muscles ached, but I had slept well. I rolled over to look at my cell phone. It was just after noon. I had slept all morning.

"How are you feeling?" Christian asked.

Startled, I jumped making Christian laughed.

"I'm not used to sleeping with someone," I explained.

"Me neither," he frowned. "But how are you feeling?"

"Sore," I said. "Very sore."

His brow furrowed. "Too sore to do anything day?"

He seemed worried. I wasn't sure if that was because I was sore or because he might not get to fuck me later. I assumed it was the latter.

"I'll be fine," I assured him.

We sat there in silence for a moment. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't think that Christian knew either. It wasn't an awkward silence, but neither of us had been in this situation before.

"I'm sorry for waking you up last night. You didn't have to come," I said finally.

"It's fine. I understand," he shrugged.

"Well, thank you," I said.

"You snore," Christian said.

"I do not," I said as I hit him in the chest.

His brow furrowed. He looked down at the spot where my hand had hit him. Then, I remembered that Mia had mentioned that he didn't like to be touched.

Was he mad? I had temporarily forgotten that he was my Dom. He was becoming too much like a friend. It was weird for me.

"I'm sorry, sir," I said as I sat up and moved away from him. "I didn't mean…"

"Shh," Christian said.

He took my hand and placed it on his chest. I flexed my fingers against the fabric of his shirt. What was he doing? He stared at it for a moment. I tried to pull my hand away, but he held it there over his shirt.

"I'm sorry," I said again. "Mia told me that you didn't like to be touched."

"Did she tell you why?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Good," he said. "I wouldn't want my sister to ruin my mysteriousness for you."

He laughed. Then, he looked down at my hand like he had forgotten it was there. Carefully, he removed it from his chest.

"Get ready and make breakfast. Take your time. I have some work to do," Christian said as he stood up.

He started to walk out of the room. Then, he paused and went over to my dresser. He opened it and pulled out a see-through black robe.

"Wear this. Only this," he said as he placed it on the bed and walked out.

When I got out of the shower, I looked over at my dress for tonight with anticipation. I couldn't wait for it. Normally, I would have dreaded it, but I knew Christian would find a way to make it exciting.

I put the robe on and started to go downstairs. When I stepped onto the top stair, I saw Christian talking with Grace in the living room. I froze. Christian's eyes met mine and I quietly crept back up the stairs and into the hallway. I knew I should go back to my room, but I wanted to eavesdrop a little.

"You need to be on your best behavior tonight, Christian," Grace said.

He groaned. "Aren't I always?"

"Don't be silly. You know what I mean. I love you dearly, but we both know you can be a little… gruff. I need you on your best behavior. Ana is one of Mia's best friends and you need to be perfectly nice to her. I've seated you next to me, so I can keep you out of trouble," Grace lectured.

Surprised, I went back to my room before I could hear Christian's response. I didn't want to hear them talk about me. I was touched that Grace cared enough to talk to him about me, but mortified at the same time.

I was lying on my bed when Christian knocked on my door. He peeked inside.

"That was a close one," he said.

"It was too close," I said, looking at my hands. "I'm not sure that…"

"Are you running?" he gasped.

I looked into his eyes. "I'm not sure." It was true. I wasn't sure. "I wasn't planning on it, but maybe it was for the best."

"Ana, don't let one close call end us." He sat down on my bed next to me. "We are so great together. I've never… I've never liked spending time with a sub before. And in the playroom, it is amazing. Better than anything I've ever experienced."

I nodded. He was right. We had good chemistry. He was the best Dom I had ever had. He could read my body better than I could.

"I wasn't expecting my mother. She never just shows up. I can assure you that it will not happen again. Taylor has the morning off, so he wasn't here to warn me. Don't run," he said.

"OK," I said.

"OK?" he asked with a smirk.

I nodded.

"Now, make me some breakfast," he said. He laughed as he spanked my ass.

"Yes, sir," I laughed as I rubbed where he had hit.

I made us omelets with a fruit tray. I didn't know what he liked to eat, so I figured it was a safe choice. Christian walked downstairs just as I finished cooking. We ate, but my mind kept wandering to the fact that I was practically naked. I could feel Christian staring at my body. I crossed my legs.

"Don't," Christian said. "I want to see all of you."

I uncrossed them and continued to eat. His free hand moved to my upper thigh. Slowly, it crept up to my clit. I put my fork down and focused on the feeling. His hand slipped to my sex.

"You are wet. You never disappoint me. Do you like eat breakfast almost naked?" he said in a deep, seductive voice.

"Yes, sir," I said.

His thumb pressed again my clit, making me moan.

"It seems that part of you is still hungry. Come with me and I'll take care of that hunger."

His finger traced along the edge of the robe from my collarbone to the bottom of the deep V that hit in the center of my breasts. Christian hooked his finger under the belt and pulled me into his office. We stopped in front of his desk with him standing behind me.

"While I was working this morning, all I could think about was fucking you on this desk," he said as his body pressed against mine. His breath felt hot on my neck. "I wasn't very happy about the distraction."

In one swift move, Christian untied my robe, but didn't remove it. He tied my hands behind my back with the belt and pushed me so that I was face down on his desk. My ass was exposed as my robe rode up my back. My eyes focused on the ruler set purposefully in front of me.

"Spread your legs. Wider." Christian stood between my legs.

His hand ran up and down my inner thigh. Each time he went up, I wanted to beg him to touch me, but I knew he was avoiding that area on purpose.

"I do not like to be distracted. The thought of you like this kept me from doing very important work, Anastasia," Christian said. "You will pay for that."

He picked up the ruler and ran it across my bottom. It sounded worse than it hurt. He started a pattern- left, right, down- over and over again. Christian's hits increased, but never to the point of actual pain. This wasn't a punishment. I lost count of how many times he smacked my ass, but eventually he stopped.

"And that's for snoring last night," Christian hit me with the ruler one last time.

He was joking. Playful Christian was fun. He rubbed my red bottom. His hands soothed my skin. I liked his hands on me. His finger went between my cheeks.

"I'm going to fuck this tonight," he said as he pressed a finger against my asshole. "During the ball, I'm going to claim your ass."

My stomach muscles clenched with anticipation. I wanted him to do that now. I wasn't sure I could wait for that.

"For now, I'm just going to have to fuck your pussy," he said.

He pulled his sweatpants down and slammed into me. I gasped at the fullness. He started pounding into me. My hips hit the top of the desk over and over again. His hand moved under me to my breast. He squeezed it hard to cause the right amount of pain.

"Come, Ana," Christian ordered.

We came at the same time. We sagged over the desk with his chest pressed against my back. Christian untied my wrists and rubbed my shoulders. I stood up and turned around. Carefully, he tied my robe shut as he kissed me. Closing my eyes, I leaned into him.

Suddenly, Christian stepped back. "You should start getting ready. But don't put your dress on until I tell you to. I'll be up later."

"Yes, sir," I said as I hurried to go get ready.

I showered, curled my hair, and put on makeup. I was standing in my corset and robe when Christian knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said.

Still dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, he walked in and stopped. He put down the box in his hands on the bed. His eyes became darker as he looked up and down my body. "You look amazing, Ana."

Christian stood behind me as we were both looking in the mirror. His hands snaked around my waist and untied the robe. Pushing it off my shoulders, Christian dropped the robe on the floor. His hands run up my body to the top of the corset. He cupped my breasts and pulled them out of the top. He pinched them as he kissed my neck. I rolled my head to the side to give him easier access to my neck.

"You look breathtaking," he said as he kissed my neck again. "It will be hard to keep my hands off of you tonight."

I moaned and arched my back to press my breasts further into his hands. His hands kneaded me, pinching and rolling my nipples until I didn't think I could take it anymore. Then, he stopped.

Christian fixed the top of the corset so that my breasts were back in place. Our eyes met in the mirror as he gave me one last kiss on the neck before he sat down on the bed.

"Put your shoes on and come over here," Christian said.

I slipped the shoes on and stood in front of him.

"Turn around," he commanded.

My ass was at his eyelevel. He ran his hand over my bottom.

"Bend over and grab your ankles," he said. "Spread your legs."

I did as I was told. I felt Christian rubbing lube over me. His finger pressed against my ass. I relaxed my muscles and he slipped in.

"God, Ana. Your ass is so tight. I can't wait to fuck it," he said as he moved his finger slowly in and out of me before adding another one.

I moaned. He was stretching me slowly. Christian used his other hand to finger my pussy. He moved his fingers in and out of me in a rhythm. I felt so stretched as he filled all of me.

"Come for me," he said.

I let go. My entire body was shaking. As soon as I started to orgasm, he removed his fingers from my ass and inserted the butt plug. I gasped. It felt so much bigger than I thought. Christian put his hands on my hips to steady me.

"Stand up," Christian commanded.

I wobbled a little and moaned as the plug shifted inside of me.

"Face me," he said.

He looked up at me with a smile. "I have a surprise for you."

He opened the box and showed me the thong and dildo inside. I gasped. It was leather and slim with the straps making a 'Y' to give Christian access to my ass. There was a small dildo attached.

"I want you to know that you belong to me every time you move. No fucker is going to get into your pants with this on," Christian said.

He helped me to it on. It took me a minute to get used to the double penetration. It was going to be on my mind all night. Christian locked it into place and put the key in his pocket. The leather was tight against my skin, but I could still move.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"Full. I feel full," I responded.

"Good," he said as he stood up. "I'll leave you to finish getting ready. Meet me downstairs in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir," I said.

He walked out the door and turned around. "And Ana?"

"Yes?" I looked up.

He took a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. "It vibrates."

Vibrations started going through my body. My eyes widened. Christian pushed another button to make them stop.

"Tonight, you have to ask permission every time you want to come," he said before he left.

I wasn't sure that I was going to make it tonight. Looking in the mirror, I saw that my face was flushed. I fixed the hair that was out of place and slipped my dress on. Luckily, it was flowy. My belt was undetectable. I was sure that Christian had that in mind when he picked out this dress. I slipped on my mask and grabbed my clutch before heading downstairs.

Christian was in the living room waiting for me. He looked so handsome in his tux that I gasped when I saw him.

"You look beautiful," he said as he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you," I said.

He ran his hand down the side of my body, around to my lower back, and down to my ass. He pressed against the butt plug. I moaned.

Christian chuckled. "This is going to be fun."

He stepped away and fixed his bowtie.

"Do you want a drink before we leave?" he asked.

"Please," I said. "I need something to calm my nerves."

Christian shook his head as he poured us champagne. "You will do fine."

I took a big gulp. "I've never been to anything like this."

Christian took my hand. "I'll be with you the entire time. I don't really like things like this. If you want to leave, we will leave. Just say the word. Alright?"

"Alright," I said as I downed the rest of my champagne.

"Let's go," Christian said as he held his arm out of me.

I linked my arm through his. As we stepped into the elevator, he turned on the vibration. This was going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

**So some people thought that what Christian did was a little much. That was the point. He's jealous and control, but he's also falling in love with Ana. He doesn't quite know how to handle his emotions, so he went a little overboard. Remember, Ana is an experienced sub. If she didn't think she could really handle it, she would have told him. Yes, it's pushing limits, but this Ana likes that. I actually wrote this first scene of the chapter to explain that better, but for some reason, didn't post it with chapter 10. Oh, well.**

**Before writing this, I was looking up things online and this seemed to be very common place in the BDSM world. Some women wear them for weeks at a time. I don't know how they go to the bathroom, but apparently they do. It didn't seem to be a problem.**

**That's my author's note. Happy reading!**

Chapter 11

"Are you going to be alright?" Christian asked as he looked at me in the elevator.

"I'm going to be fine," I said.

"Are you sure? I might have gone a little overbroad with everything," he said with worry in his eyes.

"I can handle it. Everything is small. It felt weird at first, but I'm fine. I can sit and walk," I said with a laugh.

"I just... It's just my way of being able to touch you all night. I want to touch you and show everyone that you are mine," Christian said.

My brow furrowed as I frowned. I didn't know what to say to that. On one side, it was sweet. On the other, it sounded a little vanilla to me.

"I like having you with me all night. This is our little secret. I'm sure your mother's high society friends would be shocked if they knew," I laughed.

Christian gave me a funny look as he led me out of the elevator to the car. "I'm sure it would cause quite the uproar. But let me know if it becomes too much for you."

He helped me into the car before he walked around to the other side.

"I will," I said. "But I don't think it will be a problem. I've done this before, you know."

A growl escaped from low in his chest. "I'm aware of that, Anastasia." He shook his head and looked at me with worry. "I just need to know that I'm the only one who's getting in your pants tonight."

"I think you know that you are," I said as I gestured to the belt.

Christian looked pleased. "It's just that Mia seemed pissed when I told her that I was picking you up. I told her that dates arrived together. She called me old-fashioned." Christian laughed. "She has no idea. Anyways, she really wanted to drive with you. I think she is up to something, and I don't like that."

I put my hand on his arm. "Don't worry. I can't even pee without your help."

Christian laughed. "That's true. I plan to sneak you off into the house tonight to fuck your brains out, too."

I glanced nervously at Taylor who was driving. Of course, he had probably heard and seen it all. He knew what a kinky bastard his boss was.

When we arrived, I started to get really nervous. Christian stood next to me, but did not touch me as we walked past the photographers.

"Just smile. You will be fine," he whispered.

I had gotten so used to his touch that I felt cold without it. I followed Christian around the house to where people were congregating. When I was here last, I hadn't gotten a look at the backyard. It was huge. No wonder they enjoyed having fancy fundraiser here.

"Christian, Ana," Grace called to us. She waved us over.

"Mother," he said as he kissed her cheek.

I noticed that she didn't touch him.

"Ana, I'm so glad that you could join us. Mia has been waiting for you," Grace said. "Has Christian been treating you alright?"

My thighs clenched together. If she only knew.

"He's been a perfect gentleman, Grace," I smiled at her.

"Wonderful," she said as someone walked up and hugged her.

"Grace, it's so lovely to see you," she said.

I knew that voice- it was Elena Lincoln. I felt Christian tense up the same time I did. He protectively put his arm around my waist. It looked like a casual thing that dates did, but it felt like so much more. Christian was breaking his no touching rule for a reason; I just didn't know why.

"You, too," Grace said.

"Christian, darling, I haven't talked to you in so long. We will have to do lunch sometime," she said. "And who do we have here?" She studied me for a moment. Her eyes went to Christian's arm around my waist. "Anastasia?"

"You know Ana?" Grace asked.

Mrs. Lincoln nodded. "She's a client of mine," she paused for a moment, "at the salon."

"Yes, I am," I agreed.

Christian's hand tightened against my waist.

"Excuse, us," he said. "We need to find Mia. She will be mad at me if I don't drop her friend off to her."

Thankfully, Christian led us away from her. I let out the breath I had been holding. His hand dropped from my waist as soon as we walked away.

"Something about her terrifies me," I whispered. "She looks at me like she wants to whip me."

Christian chuckled. "She probably does. Don't mind her. She's just jealous."

"Jealous? Why?" I asked as I stopped in my tracks.

Christian sighed. "I shouldn't have said that. Just never mind."

"You won't tell me?" I asked, disappointed.

He thought about it for a second. "You are young and beautiful. Isn't that enough for her to be jealous of? Women are catty like that."

I cocked my head to the side. "It's more than that."

"It is," he agreed. "But that is a story for another time. Now, where is that pesky sister of mine? I have a feeling she is up to something."

We walked around until we found our table. Mia was nowhere to be found. Christian introduced me to his grandparents. Mia walked up with her date, Will. That was just great.

"Will, you are sitting next to Ana," Mia said. "She started working this week. I'm sure she has some great stories to tell you. I'll be back in time for the dinner to start."

Christian grabbed my thigh so tightly I was certain it was going to bruise. I knew that he was trying to control himself, but it wasn't working. His jaw was clenched and he was glaring at Will who was trying to talk to me.

Grace sat down and nudged him. His grip loosened a little.

Christian leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Don't forget who you came with."

As soon as he spoke, vibrations filled my body. It was intense for a minute or two and then stopped. I sighed with relief. It was too intense and people were around. I didn't want to blow our cover.

Mia came back just before dinner started. She started talking up a storm. I was grateful for that since it took Will's attention off of me.

"So Christian, Ana is looking for another job," Mia said.

"Is she?" He tried to look disinterested.

"You own a company…" Mia started.

"That is a great idea," Grace said. "Christian, you should give Ana a job."

"I will have to see her resume, but I'm sure I have a position for her," Christian said with a smirk.

My thighs pressed together at his double meaning.

"That would be amazing," Mia clapped her hands. "Then, I could stop by. Ana and I could go out for long lunches and chat."

"Mia, we can do that now," I pointed out.

"But it's so much more adult to schedule a lunch date instead of just eating sandwiches in our living room," Mia said. "Plus, I know your boss, so you can't get into trouble for being late."

I rolled me eyes. Mia didn't have a clue sometimes.

Our food arrived and people were on stage talking. I couldn't really pay attention. Christian was turning on the vibrations on and off. He was enjoying this a little too much. Of course, I was enjoying it a lot. I was starting to get frustrated. I wanted Christian now, but I had to wait for him to say so.

After dinner was the auction. There was a long list of prizes for people to bid on. They were all so expensive. It was amazing that these people had so much money. Of course, it was all going to a good cause.

All eyes were on the auctioneer who was auctioning off a vacation somewhere. Christian turned on the vibrations as high as they would go. I bit my lip. I was already so frustrated. I needed to orgasm. Christian's face was turned towards the stage, but his eyes were on me.

I pulled out my phone and texted him, _May I come, sir?_

After he read his text, Christian gave me a slight nod of his head. I bit my lip harder as I came. It took everything I had not to move or make a sound, but somehow I did it. I felt so relieved after that. Christian turned off the vibrations and I relaxed into my seat. Then, the vibrations started again. Christian wanted to keep me on the edge all night. It was working; I wanted him so badly.

In the middle of the auction, Mia leaned over to me.

"Come with me to the bathroom," Mia said.

I rolled my eyes. I never understood why women had to go to the bathroom together, but I knew better than to argue with Mia. She was used to getting her way. Just like her brother.

Without looking at Christian, I followed Mia out of the tent.

We were the only ones in the fancy, portable restrooms. It was a good thing that I didn't have to use the bathroom. I knew it was possible to pee with this thing on, but I didn't want to risk it in this gown.

"It's too bad that Will isn't gay," Mia said from inside the stall.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Christian has been staring at him all night," Mia said as she came out to wash her hands. "Someone is in l-o-v-e. It's too bad that it is my brother, not you, who is falling for Will."

"I hadn't noticed," I said.

Mia was so clueless. It was a good thing she didn't know that Christian really wanted to punch Will, not fuck him.

After we had checked our hair, Mia led me back outside.

"Follow me," she said.

I didn't like the look in her eye. She was planning something. She led me into a different entrance of the tent than the one we had used before.

Before I knew where we were, we were on stage with about ten other women our age.

"What is this?" I asked Mia through gritted teeth.

"The first dance auction," she clapped her hands. "Men will bid on a chance to dance with us. It all goes to charity."

I took a step back.

"I couldn't tell you. This will help you get over your dating slump. Will is going to bid on you. We will dance and fall in love. I expect to be a bridesmaid," she said.

Mia was delusional.

I started to have a panic attack. Christian wasn't going to like this one bit. I glanced around the room until I met his eyes. Instantly, I wished I hadn't. He had stopped talking to whoever he was speaking with and made his way towards the stage. He was seething mad. His jaw was clenched and his hands were in a fist.

I swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be good.

My eyes started to scan the crowd. I needed to look anywhere but at Christian.

When the auctioneer started with me, Will and another man headed towards the stage. Will started the bidding at $1,000. The other man countered with $2,000. Who was he? He was staring at me intently with a smirk on his face. His mask was black and covered most of his face, but I knew that smirk. I gasped when I figured out who it was- my old Dom!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My hands started to shake. I bit my lip so I could focus on the pain instead of the fact that my old Dom was here. I wanted to run away and cry, but I didn't want to cause a scene. He couldn't win the auction. I couldn't dance with him.

He and Will went back and forth with the bidding. I wasn't paying attention to the numbers. I was too busy trying not to freak out.

"One hundred thousand dollars," Christian called from the side of the stage.

I sighed with relief. No one could top Christian's bid.

"Going once… Going twice… Sold to Christian Grey," the auctioneer said.

Christian made his way up to the front of the stage. He took my hand and led me back into the crowd. My legs were shaking so bad that I could barely stand.

I didn't know where my old Dom was, but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Let's get you in the house," Christian said. "I need to fuck you now."

We exited the tent and started up the hill, but an irate Mia stopped us.

"I can't believe it," Mia exclaimed. "You ruined my plan."

"Anastasia is my date," Christian snapped. "It was clear that she was not comfortable up there. Any friend could see that. You should be happy. I saved her from an awkward encounter with that boy. Be a better friend."

Mia looked at me. When I didn't defend her, she glared at Christian.

"I'm so mad. I can't look at you right now," Mia said as she stomped off.

I sighed, relieved. Looking up at Christian, I knew that I shouldn't have. His eyes were still filled with ire.

He took my hand and led me into the house. Christian moved so fast that I couldn't keep up with him in my heels. When we got to the stairs, he threw me over his shoulder. I held onto his hips as he took the stairs two at as time.

Christian carried me into a bedroom, closed the door, and put me down.

"Take off your dress," he said. "Leave you mask on."

I tried to reach the zipper, but I couldn't. My hands were shaking. I was so upset. Christian unzipped it and let it pool at my feet. He helped me step out of my dress before he picked it up and carefully sling it over the back of his chair.

I looked down at my shaking hands as I held back tears. I didn't want to ruin my makeup.

"Hey," Christian said, as he lifted my chin so I could see his face. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were full of worry. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

I shook my head. "It's not that. I just… I just didn't want to be up there. Like that. I was so nervous and afraid. I didn't like it at all."

"It's more than that," he observed correctly.

"No, it isn't," I said.

"Don't lie to me, Ana. You were fine up there for a minute, but then, something happened," Christian said.

"I don't want to talk about it now," I said.

"Will you tell me later?"

I nodded. Tears started to flow. I tried to stop them. Christian pulled me into his chest, but I pulled my head away.

"I don't want to ruin your tux," I said.

"I don't care," Christian said as he gently pulled my head back to his chest.

"Thank you for bidding on me, sir," I said.

"I wouldn't let any fucker dance with you." He lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine. "Your lips are so soft when you cry."

I stepped out of his arms and bent over the bed with my forearms on the mattress. "Take me, please."

Christian stepped behind me and ran his finger down my spine to the butt plug. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Make me forget."

He pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked my belt. It fell between my feet. Christian pulled the dildo out and filled me.

"Ana," he groaned.

He moved slowly in and out of me. I wanted him to go faster. Christian twisted the plug as he started to pick up his pace. With every thrust, the butt plug shifted inside of me. The feeling was amazing.

"Please, sir," I moaned.

"Please what?" he grunted.

"Please let me come," I pleaded.

His hands gripped my hips harder. "You may come."

As soon as I started to orgasm, Christian turned the butt plug and pulled it out. I gasped and my eyes rolled back at the feeling. Then, Christian slid his cock along the length of my ass crack making me shiver with anticipation. Quickly, he moved into me.

"Oh, god, yes," I moaned as I felt him start to move.

He pounded into me hard and harder until I started to build again. Christian bent down so that I could feel his shirt against my back.

"You are mine, Anastasia," he whispered harsher into my ear.

"I am yours, sir," I said.

He grabbed my chin and pulled it so that my head was turned towards his. He kissed my lips as best he could at the awkward angle.

"Come with me," he commanded.

"Yes, sir," I gasped.

He pounded into my twice more.

"Now, Ana," he grunted.

I came as his body stilled. I could feel him coming inside of my ass. There was something about feeling him jerk inside of me that couldn't be explained, but I loved it.

He pulled out of me and helped be stand up. My legs were a little shaky.

"Damn, Ana. You never cease to amaze me," Christian said as he ran his hand down the side of my face.

He kissed me gently before heading to the bathroom. He returned with a wet washcloth. He cleaned me up and helped me back into my dress. After he got dressed, Christian rummaged through the closet until he found an old gym bag to pick the belt, dildo, and butt plug in. I gave him a weird look.

"I can't just leave it here," he shrugged. "My mom might find it."

"Then what did you do with your stuff when you were a teenager," I joked.

His face stayed serious. "I didn't bring things home with me."

"Oh, you didn't whip girls in your room?" I teased.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ana. You were the first girl I have ever brought in here."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "You have a little something on your face."

I looked in the mirror. My makeup was ruined.

"I look like a mess," I said. "I can't go out there like this."

"We don't have to go back out there," he said. "We can go home."

I shook my head. "Just don't leave me alone."

"I won't."

Something about that made me feel a little better. I didn't want to tell Christian anything about my old Dom. He would get angry and cause a scene. I couldn't have Christian Grey arrested for attacking him. Or worse. It was better if Christian never found out. Besides, I was safe tonight with Christian. He had staked his claim when he won the auction. Plus, Christian had Taylor here tonight. This was probably the safest I could be.

I looked back at the mirror. "I can't go out there looking like this."

"Come," Christian held out his hand.

I hesitated. I really didn't want to go out there like this. I had raccoon eyes. Some subs liked to be embarrassed in public, but I was not one of them.

Christian read my thoughts. "Trust me."

I put my hand in his and he opened the door. Taylor was standing there waiting for us. Christian handed him the bag. When Taylor left, I looked at Christian.

"Was he there the entire time?" I asked.

"That's his job," Christian said with a shrug.

"It's his job to carry around a gym bag of sex toys?"

"If I require it of him, yes. And he's not carrying it around. Taylor is putting it in the car," Christian said.

He led me down the hallway to another bedroom. It was pink and very girly.

"Mia's old room," I said with relief.

"Sit down. I'm sure she has makeup here." Christian rolled his eyes. "She never goes anywhere without it."

I sat down at her vanity and started rummaging through the drawers. Quickly, I removed my ruined makeup as Christian stood behind me. I reapplied the best I could. My hands were still a little shaky.

"Turn around," Christian said. "Let me."

I did as I was told. Christian took the mascara from me. Very carefully, he ran the brush over my eyelashes while staring into my eyes. It felt so intimate even after all the things we had done together.

"You are very good at this," I laughed.

"I've never done this before. I don't want to hurt you," he said with a laugh.

"That's ironic," I said.

Before Christian could respond, the door opened. Mia and Grace walked in. They froze when they saw us. Christian jumped up and quickly put the mascara down as if he hoped that hadn't seen it.

"What are you two doing in here?" Mia asked with her hands on her hips as she eyed Christian carefully.

"I had to borrow some makeup. I hope you don't mind," I said.

"Of course, you can use whatever you want," Mia said.

"We were just looking for you two. The first dance is about to begin," Grace said. Then, she nudged Mia.

"I'm sorry, Ana. It was inconsiderate of me to not ask you if you wanted to be a part of the auction. I promise to respect your boundaries next time," Mia said with her head down.

I smiled. "It's ok."

She hugged me tightly. "We'd better go. You owe my brother a very expensive dance."

We got back just as the band started the first song. Christian grabbed my hand and led me onto the dance floor.

"Well, if my family didn't think I was gay before, they do now," he laughed. "I can't believe that Mom and Mia walked in on me putting makeup on you."

I laughed. "That was awkward."

"I can't wait for my mom to call me later to tell me that she loves me no matter what and I can tell her anything," Christian rolled his eyes.

"She means well," I said.

"She wouldn't be so accepting if she knew what I wanted to do to you," he said as his eyes darkened.

"Christian," I gasped, pretending to be appalled.

There was something nice about being in Christian's arms. He made me feel safe. I felt like we were in our own little bubble.

"I think Mia is really sorry," Christian said. "She doesn't apologize often."

I stiffened in his arms as I remembered the auction. I looked over my shoulder, but didn't see him.

"I wish you would tell me," he whispered in my ear. "Whatever it is, I can fix it."

I shook my head. "I don't want to cause a scene."

I raised my head to look over Christian's shoulder as the song ended. That was when I saw him. I clutched Christian's hand.

"Can we go?" I asked.

Christian turned to look what I was looking at. Of course, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It didn't stop him from trying. I pulled on his hand to make him pay attention to me.

"Of course, Ana," he said. "Let's grab your purse from the table."

Quickly, I walked over and found me purse. Christian walked closely behind me as he called Taylor to go bring the car around. As we waited at the front of the house for the car, I turned to Christian.

"Don't you have to go say goodbye to people?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not leaving you. I don't know what or who you are afraid of."

Involuntarily, I shrived. Christian took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

"Thank you," I said.

His arm snaked around my waist, pulling me to him. The car pulled in front of us. I was so grateful when we drove away from the house. I sagged in my seat. Stealing a glance at Christian, I saw that he was studying me with a frown on his face. He took my hand and placed it palm up on his leg. Slowly, he began to trace the lines with his finger.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm better," I said.

I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. I pulled it out to see that there was a text from Mia.

_I'm really sorry. Please don't be made at me. I'll make it up to you._

I showed the text to Christian.

"She must be sorry if she spelled out all of those words. I usually get crazy text-speak," Christian laughed.

"I guess so," I said as I put my cell phone back in the purse.

I noticed a piece of paper in my purse. I didn't remember it being in there before, so I pulled it out. In the dim light, I could barely read it, but instantly I knew who it was from. I broke down into a sob as I made out the words.

_My love,_

_You looked beautiful tonight. Remember you belong to me. I will get you back. Count on it._

_ Love,_

_ Your fiancé_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, **

**Here is Ana's back story. Remember that it is darker than the original Ana. In a few chapters, the old Dom will be officially revealed. I'm sure most of you have guessed who it is. There have been hints along the way.**

**I have a twitter TheCarmenJames Follow me :) ****Thanks for reading**.

Chapter 13

I couldn't breathe. My hands started to shake. My brain stopped working.

"Ana," Christian said, but I didn't respond.

He ripped the note out of my hands.

"What did he mean? Your fiancé?" he shouted.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't.

"Dammit, Ana. Tell me," he shouted.

Christian was starting to get angry. I started to sob.

"Dom. He's my old Dom," I managed to say.

"You're engaged?" Christian shouted.

I shook my head. "No, never."

"Then why does he say that he's your fiancé?" Christian snapped. "I don't like being lied to."

"Christian," I sobbed. "He's crazy."

"So you aren't engaged?" Christian asked.

I looked up and met his eyes. I could barely see through my tears. "No."

"Come here," Christian said as he sighed with relief.

He unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled me into his lap. Careful not to touch his chest, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Quietly, I sat there as I tried to get my emotions in control.

"We are here," he said as we pulled up to his building.

I started to move off his lap, but Christian held me still.

"Let me carry you," he said.

He carried me and didn't put me down until he set me on the couch. He poured two glasses of whiskey and handed one to me. I hated whiskey, but I needed something stronger than wine if I was going to have this conversation with him.

Thankfully, Christian just as on the couch next to me and didn't say a word. I downed the whiskey and turned to look at him. I was tangled in my dress. I couldn't tell him wearing this.

"I need to change," I said, leaving the room without looking at him.

In my room, I changed into yoga pants and a tank top. I wiped my makeup off and put my hair up. I needed to feel comfortable if I was going to tell him everything. I pulled a sweatshirt on with the hood over my head.

Sighing, I went downstairs. Christian had changed from his tux to a white t-shirt and his pajama pants that hung off his hips. He was standing by the window looking down at the city. When he heard me walking into the room, he turned as looked at me.

"You are scaring me," he said.

"Christian…" I started. "Sit by me."

He frowned, but sat on the couch next to me. I didn't know where to start, but Christian was patiently waiting for me to begin.

"As you know, I was his sub for six months. He lives here in Seattle, so I made up the internship as an excuse to come here and see him every weekend," I said, looking down at my hands. "Everything started normal. Hell, I even picked him over another Dom because I thought we had more in common." I shook my head and laughed.

"It's not your fault," Christian said. He covered my hands with one of his.

"A couple months in, he started hinting at wanting more. I would tell him that I couldn't do more. He would punish me for that, but nothing that was a hard limit for me. He always punished me severely for the most minor infractions," I said. "That was just the kind of Dom he was. I tried to do my best to keep him happy, but he always seemed to find something wrong."

"Ana, that's not right," Christian said.

I shrugged. "I didn't see the red flags until afterwards. Christian, there is a fine line between our life and abuse. That's why trust is so important. Doms can take advantage of subs very easily when they are restrained."

Christian's hand tightened against mine. "Is that what happened?"

I sighed. "One night, he proposed. Well, not really proposed. He told me that we were going to get married. I told him that I wasn't going to marry him. I didn't want anything more than sex from him. I said that I wanted to end our contract because he was getting too attached. That's when…"

I started to tell him, but a sob escaped my throat. Christian wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"What happened, Ana?" he asked.

"He tied me up. I tried to fight it. I did," I said. "I don't know what he gave me, but it made me groggy. I was wake most of the time, but I didn't have the strength to fight. He beat me so bad- worse than anything I had ever felt. And then, he gagged me and called some friends over to…" I couldn't say the words. "Sharing me with other Doms is a hard limit."

"Shit!" Christian jumped up and ran his hands through his hair. "I knew it was bad, but… shit!"

I turned my head. I couldn't look at him right now. His eyes were filled with pity and rage. He started to pace back and forth for a few minutes until he calmed himself down enough to speak.

"What happened tonight?" he said harshly.

He was trying to control his temper, but it wasn't working. I knew he wasn't mad at me; he was mad at the situation. He felt as out of control as I did.

"When I was on stage, I saw him. I couldn't believe he was there. He didn't have money and those weren't his kind of people. I don't know why he was there, but he's seen me know," I took a deep breath.

"Is he stalking you?" Christian asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He's insane, Christian. I haven't seen him since that night. I passed out sometime that night and woke up in my car."

"Shit! What's his name?" Christian asked.

"I'm not going to tell you," I said in a whisper.

"Yes, you will. What is his name?" he shouted.

I shook my head.

"Why are you protecting him?" Christian snapped.

"I'm not," I cried. "I just want to forget about it. I want it to be over."

"It's not over. That fucker is still breathing," Christian snapped.

My eyes met his. He was raving mad. His jaw was clenched and his hands were in a fist like he wanted to punch someone.

"You can't do anything," I said. "I don't want you to. He isn't worth it."

"You don't understand, Ana," he shouted. "What he did… What they all did… They deserve to die."

"And you can go to prison for killing him?" I shouted back. "You would lose everything. It's not worth it."

"Yes, it is," Christian said. He took a step towards me and cupped my cheek. "You are worth it."

"It's over," I said. I wasn't sure what to do. I felt out of control. "Do you still want me?" I whispered.

I wasn't sure that I wanted to know. I didn't think I could handle it if he said 'no.'

"Ana… Fuck… Of course I do. This doesn't change anything," Christian said.

I shook my head. "This changes everything. I wished that I didn't have to tell you."

"I'm glad you did," he said. "I can't believe that fucker was there tonight. At my parent's house. I'm going to find him…"

I put my hand on his arm. "Don't. I beg you. Just be my Dom right now. I'm feeling out of control. Help me."

Christian's eyes softened. "I don't want to hurt you."

I laughed a little. "I'm not fragile because of what happened. I'm the same person you fucked two hours ago. Where you afraid of hurting me then?"

He didn't answer.

"I thought so," I said.

I turned to leave. I couldn't bear seeing the sympathy on his face. If this was the end, I needed to leave now.

"Ana," Christian said as he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

In a flash, his mouth was on mine and his hands in my hair. He laid me down on the floor and pulled my clothes off of me. Using my tank top, he bound my hands together and placed them over my head. He kissed down the length of my body. Christian knelt between my legs and pulled his pants down.

Pushing my hips up so that my back was arched, Christian slammed into me. My head and shoulders were the only parts of me on the floor. Christian had me arched so that he was holding the lower half of me up.

He pulled almost all the way out of me and slammed into me again. This was what I wanted- what I needed. It was rough and hard. Christian was in control which took the pressure off of me. I turned my brain off and just felt how in control he was. It calmed me.

His fingers dug into my hips as he held me tight. My shoulders started to ache from the position, but I didn't care. At this angle, he was hitting the perfect spot. Before I knew it, I started to come. Soon after, Christian groaned as he orgasmed.

He clasped on top of me. He released my hands. When his breathing slowed, Christian rolled off of me and onto his side. Studying me, he frowned as he remembered everything I had just told him.

"Why didn't you report it to the police?" Christian asked.

"I couldn't do that. Too many people would find out. No one would believe me. They would say that I wanted him to be my Dom, so I consented to it. Plus, no one would want to be the Dom of a girl who had a previous Dom arrest. You wouldn't," I pointed out.

"He deserves to be punished. They all do. We can call the police. I'll be with you the entire time," Christian said.

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to."

"Dammit, Ana," Christian said, running his hands through his hair as he rolled over onto his back. "He's still out there. He could be doing that to other subs. He could be stalking you right now."

I sat up and looked away from him. I didn't want to have this conversation. Tears threatened again. Damn, I wished that I could stop crying.

"I just can't," I said. "I don't think I can handle it."

"Just tell me his name," Christian said. "I'll take care of him."

I stood up and looked down at Christian. "No, you can't do that. It will ruin your life."

"Ana, I…" he started.

I took a step back. I needed to end this conversation, so I went into sub mode. "If you don't mind, sir, I would like to go to bed. It's been a long day."

I didn't wait for his answer, I ran up the stairs and into my room. I sat on my bed and waited. Part of me wanted Christian to come after me. That meant that he wasn't appalled by my past and that he still wanted me. I was disappointed when he didn't come follow me.

I was lying in bed trying to sleep when there was a knock on my door. I didn't answer. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. I was mad that it had taken him that long to check on him. He knocked again. When I didn't answer, Christian slowly opened my door and peered in.

"Ana, are you awake?" he whispered.

"Yes," I said.

Christian turned on the light. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to it.

"We need to talk," Christian said.

I sat up in bed. I didn't want to do this, but it was better to get it all over with now. I nodded for him to proceed.

"You won't tell me his name?" he said. I wasn't sure if he was asking me or stating a fact.

"I will not," I said.

"You know I could make you," Christian pointed out.

His voice was sad, not threatening. I knew that he wouldn't. He was testing me to see if I was afraid of him. I wasn't.

"But you won't."

"You are right," he sighed. "I wouldn't force you to do anything you won't want to do."

I knew he was talking about more than me just telling him a name.

"I know," I whispered. "I trust you."

Christian sat down on the edge of my bed, turned so he could see my face. He took my hands in his and started running his thumbs soothingly over my knuckles.

"I need you to tell me everything," he said.

"OK, what do you want to know?"

"He really just left you alone until now?" he asked.

I nodded. "I had been afraid I was going to hear from him. I figured that moving might have gotten him off my trail. I guess he was the ball and spotted me."

I tried to sound casual about it, but there was nothing casual about this conversation.

"How did you get started as a sub?"

There was the question I had been hoping he wouldn't ask. My mouth opened, but words did not come out.

"Ana?" Christian asked with his brow furrowed.

"My mom has been married four times," I started. "When I was sixteen, she married Husband Number Three. We had just moved there and Mom started a new job. She worked long hours trying to impress her new boss, I guess. Anyways, I was always home with Husband Number Three."

I glanced up at Christian. His face was as still as a stone. He was figuring out what was coming next.

"It started out innocent. At least, I thought it was. He would spank me whenever I got in trouble. It made me confused because part of me liked it- the pain. He always seemed to hit me in spots where the pain felt good. I realized now that it was part of his plan," I said in one breath.

Christian's hands tightened around mine. He started taking deep breaths to control his anger.

"I would try to be perfect, but he always managed to find something to punish me for. After one spanking, he pulled my pants down and fingered me. I didn't want him to, but he did it anyways. I told my mom right away and moved in with my dad," I said, trying to keep my emotions in check. "It didn't matter. I was so confused by everything. When I moved back to Washington, I found a Dom and things went from there."

"Where is he?" Christian asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Mom divorced him and he disappeared. He's probably dead. He drank a lot."

"You had a Dom in high school?" Christian asked.

I blushed and nodded. "Yes, I found a Dom. I lied and said I was eighteen."

He frowned like he was thinking something over. He opened his mouth to speak but then, closed it again.

"What did you mom have to say about it?" Christian asked.

"She feels guilty about it. She doesn't know that I am a sub now. Mom thinks that I am not in any sort of relationship, and she blames herself for that. We don't speak much because she can't handle the guilt," I confessed.

"How many Doms have you had?" he asked.

I looked away from him. I hadn't really counted before. "Four."

"Including me?" he asked.

I nodded.

I glanced up at Christian who was frowning so hard he was going to give himself wrinkles.

"You never did vanilla?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I can't. I can't do the love thing."

"Why?" he whispered sadly.

"Because there was one thing that Husband Number Three got right- I'm not worthy of love. I don't think I could love someone else, so I don't deserve it," I said honestly.

"He told you that?" Christian spit out with so much hatred in his voice.

I nodded. He had said so many hurtful things to me that they have echoed in my head all these years, but I couldn't tell Christian that.

"Yes, and he was right," I pointed out. "You should understand that."

He looked conflicted and nodded. "I do."

"I'm really tired," I said, hinting that I wanted to be done with this conversation.

"OK," he said as he turned off the light and went to move under the covers with me.

I put my hand on his. "I really need some space right now if that is alright with you."

Christian looked confused. He had obviously never been rejected before. "Fine."

He walked out of the room and shut the door. I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I could hear him playing the piano downstairs. The song was so sad that I couldn't help but feel bad that I had unloaded all my baggage on him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke up and sighed. I was still exhausted, but hungry. Putting my hair into a ponytail, I walked down the hallway. I stopped when I heard shouting.

"Dammit, Elena, I told you that I didn't want to talk to you when you called last night," Christian snapped.

Mrs. Lincoln? Why was she here?

"Why?" she asked.

"I do not have to explain anything to you," he snapped. "You need to leave."

"Why are you shutting me out?" she pouted.

"Because I don't ever want to see you again," he shouted.

I winced. What was that about?

"Why? Does this have to do with you bringing a sub to the ball? You know love is not for people like us. Honestly, I thought I taught you better than that," Elena said.

"This has nothing to do with love," Christian said through gritted teeth.

My heart sank, and I didn't know why that made me so sad.

"I think it does. What did she do to convince you that you love her? I should take you upstairs and whip those emotions right out of you," she said.

I gasped. He would never let her do that. Would he?

"Do not talk about that," Christian snapped.

"Why? Don't you want your precious little sub to know how much you liked it when I dominated you? She's here, isn't she? Maybe I should make her watch as I…"

The sound of a slap echoed throughout the apartment.

"Don't you dare speak like that," he shouted. "I was a teenager. What we did was wrong. For the first time, I understand that. Now, you need to leave."

I heard footsteps heading towards the elevator. Sliding down the wall, I started to process everything I just heard.

Christian was Elena's sub? I couldn't imagine him submitting to anyone. It sounded like it started when he was young. Poor Christian.

I was startled from my thoughts as Christian stepped in front of me. I hadn't heard him come up the stairs.

"How much did you hear?" he snapped.

I looked him in the eye. "Enough."

He didn't respond. He turned on his heel and went downstairs. I didn't know if I should follow him. I waited a few minutes before I stood up and went downstairs.

I knocked on his office door, but didn't wait for an answer. Christian was working at his desk.

"You should go," Christian said without looking up.

"Is this the end of our contract?" I whispered, looking at my feet.

I blinked to keep tears from falling. Why was the thought of us ending too much to bear?

"What? No!" Christian said sharply as he jumped out of his chair.

There was something in his voice that made me look up. He walked towards me and took my hands in his.

"That's not what I meant at all," Christian said. "I just meant that you should go. I have things to do today. I'll see you on Friday."

I nodded. There was something in his voice that made me not certain. There was something he wasn't telling me.

"I'll go get my purse and go," I said.

"Sawyer is going to follow you home. He'll watch over you," Christian said. "I don't trust your former Dom to leave you alone now that he has seen you. Of course, it would be easier to know who he was protecting you from."

"But won't Mia notice?" I asked.

"I've already taken care of that. I told her that there was a threat and Sawyer was going to be watching the apartment," Christian said. "He's protected her before when things like that have happened. She won't think anything of it."

"Ok," I said.

He kissed my cheek. "Bye, Ana."

"Bye, Christian," I said as I made my way out of his office.

When I arrived home, Mia was peeking out the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked in.

"Shh," she whispered. "Sawyer, my brother's security, is parked outside our apartment."

"He can't hear you, you know," I pointed out.

"Oh," she said in her normal voice.

"Plus, if he was any type of security, he would notice you staring at him from the window," I said.

Mia took a step away from the window. "Do you think?"

"I noticed you when I pulled up," I said.

"Oh," she frowned.

"So you like this Sawyer guy?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

He was cute, but nothing like Christian.

"Oh, I more than like him," Mia squealed.

"Really?"

"Yes, Sawyer is special. Last time there was a threat, he had to watch me for a week. It was heavenly."

I raised my eyebrows. "Does he know about your little crush?"

"Of course, and it's not a little crush. We've had sex. Basically every time he has to protect me," Mia said.

"What? Does Christian know?" I asked. I couldn't believe he allowed that.

"Of course not. He would fire Luke. That's why we can't be together. Christian would freak out," Mia said. "Besides, I think Luke has a commitment problem."

I nodded. "I'm sure his job takes up most of his time."

Mia sighed. "Yeah, but at least I can make the best of it."

I rolled my eyes and headed towards my room.

"Ana?" Mia called after me.

I turned to look at her.

"Are we alright? I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking," she explained. "I get a little carried away sometimes. Too lost in my own world, I guess."

She was rambling.

"Mia, we are fine. I know you didn't mean anything by it, but now you know that I don't like things like that," I said calmly.

I was proud of myself for not getting mad at her. Mia was the kind of person who would never do anything intentionally hurt someone. Once she got an idea in her head though she couldn't stop. That was just the way she was.

"I just feel really bad," Mia said.

"I'm fine. Really, I am," I said.

"Are you sure? You don't look ok. You look exhausted. Did those kids keep you up all night?" she asked.

I smiled and tried not to look exhausted. If she only knew the kind of night I had. "Yes, I'm going to shower and take a nap."

"Good," she said. "I'm going to see if I can convince Luke to come in."

I rolled my eyes. Something about Mia and Luke seemed right. She talked too much and he never said a word.

I took a shower and spent the rest of the day applying for jobs and trying not to hear Mia and Sawyer. I needed a day to relax and forget everything that had happened his weekend. I had worked hard to forget my past. In less than a day, all of it was brought to the surface. It was exhausted.

The next morning, I woke up and went to make breakfast. Sawyer smirked when I walked into the kitchen where he was cooking pancakes wearing only boxers. I shook my head.

"Don't tell the boss," he said.

"I wouldn't dare. I think he deserves it," I said. "He should know better than to put a man in charge of protecting Mia."

Sawyer laughed. "I'd like to think I was irreplaceable, but yes."

I leaned in closer and whispered, "Is this fair to Mia?"

"What?" he asked, obviously not knowing what I was talking about.

"That you are protecting me, but she thinks you are protecting her," I said.

"It's all the same. You two spend so much time together. I can handle both of you," Sawyer said seriously.

"Just don't hurt her," I said. "Christian isn't the only one you have to worry about."

"I won't hurt her," he frowned.

"Is hooking up whenever there is a crisis fair to her?"

He shrugged. "She doesn't seem to mind. In fact, I remember her coming out to the SUV and inviting me in."

I rolled my eyes. Men.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Luke said as he folded his arms.

"Elena Lincoln..." I started.

"Nope, I can't answer anything about her," he said.

I glared at him. "So there is something."

"I cannot confirm or deny that. You know that. You have to ask the boss about her," he said.

I sighed and nodded. "It didn't hurt to try."

I poured my cereal and headed back to my room.

"He likes you, you know," Luke said as I walked out.

I turned to look at him.

"He's different with you," Luke said.

I frowned, not knowing what to say. What did that mean? Shaking my head, I walked back to my room. Sawyer was delusional.

I checked my email and phone. Christian hadn't contacted me at all. That made me nervous. I was still worried that he didn't want me after everything I told him. I contemplated texting him, but maybe he needed space. I needed space, too.

By Wednesday, I still hadn't heard from Christian. I couldn't stop thinking about him which bothered me. I had never had that problem with a Dom before. i just met them on the weekends and went about my business the rest of the week. But with Christian, I wanted to see him and talk to him.

Over two days of silence from him really made me nervous. I was afraid to text him because there was a chance that he would reject me. I was sitting on the couch with Mia and Sawyer. I wanted to ask Sawyer about Christian, but I knew not to press him for details.

I bit my lip as I carefully typed out _Sir, I hope you are having a good week. What time do you want me there on Friday?_

It was simple enough. I pressed send and waited. I kept checking my phone every minute.

"Are you OK?" Mia asked.

"Oh, yeah," I said.

"You look like you are waiting for someone to text you," Mia said.

I shook my head. "I'm not. Just bored."

Sawyer frowned. He knew who I was waiting for.

"Bored? Let's go shopping," Mia said.

"I don't know," I said, hoping I could talk her out of it. I was getting tired of sitting around the apartment. I hadn't left it since Sunday. Sawyer didn't let either of us leave for safety reasons.

"That's not a good idea," Sawyer said.

"Why not? It will only be for a little while. Plus, we will have you to protect us," she said as she pouted and batted her eyes at him.

He sighed. If was obvious that he was going to give in. "Fine."

"Yay!" Mia shouted. "Let's go get ready."

We were walking around the mall with Sawyer close behind us when Mia took a detour into a fancy lingerie store. I gave her a questioning look.

"What?" she whispered. "I just want to mess with Luke. You know he is too afraid of my brother killing him to be my boyfriend. That's silly. He hasn't hurt anybody since high school."

I tried not to laugh. If she only knew. Then, I frowned when I considered her words. "What do you mean?"

"He was a bit of a fighter and got kicked out of a bunch of schools," Mia shrugged. "But then it stopped when he was about fifteen. Must have grown out of it."

I didn't respond. Did that have something to do with Elena? It probably would have been around the same time period.

"Let's look at underwear. Do you think if I tried some on Luke would lose it?" Mia asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"You should get some. It might help your love life," Mia said. Before I could respond, she said, "Damn, there I go again. You need to yell at me when I say things like that."

I nodded. "It's fine."

Actually, I was thinking about getting something. Of course, I had an entire dresser full of lingerie at Christian's. I didn't need any more. But he still hadn't texted me back. I didn't know what was going on with him.

"We need to go," Sawyer said as he walked up to us. His phone was against his ear and he was listening to it like he was receiving instructions. It was not good news. He looked over his shoulder. "Now."

"But, Luke," Mia said as she gestured to the clothes in her hands. "I'm not done."

"Leave it. We have to go now. You can buy it online. Mr. Grey will pay for it as long as you move," Sawyer said.

Mia's eyes glistened at the mention of Christian paying for it. Immediately, she put the stuff down and looked apologetically at the store worker. "Sorry."

Sawyer hurried us out of the mall. He was hovering over us and looking around vigilantly. Something was going on. Once we were save in the car, Mia's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said. "Mom slow down… What happened?... Ohmygod! I'll be there."

Mia turned to me and said, "We have to go to my parent's house. Christian has been arrested for assault."

My heart stopped. That was why he hadn't texted me back.

Sawyer put the car in drive.

"You knew about this?" Mia asked. "And you didn't tell me?"

She folded her arms and pouted.

"Miss Grey," he answered in a very business-like tone, "I needed to keep you and Miss Steele safe. I was told not to tell you. Would you have liked to make a scene in the middle of the mall? The press knew where you were. If we would have waited a few more minutes, they would have been on us."

Mia looked out the window as if she had to decide if she was angry at him or not. She decided that she wasn't.

"Luke, who did Christian beat up?" Mia asked.

Sawyer's eyes met mine in the rearview mirror. I didn't even need to hear him say it. I already knew.

"Jack Hyde."


	15. Chapter 15

**Remember that there will be an HEA. **

Chapter 15

"Who is that?" Mia asked.

I stared at Sawyer and begging him silently to have an answer.

"An employee," Sawyer said.

"An employee?" I gasped. That wasn't right, was it?

"Yes, Miss Steele. He was an employee of a company Mr. Grey recently acquired," Sawyer said.

I folded my arms. That told me everything I needed to know. Christian bought SIP and beat up Hyde. Part of me was amazed that he would do such a thing for me. Another part was mad that he hadn't respected my wishes and left it alone.

But, mostly I was livid. My hands were shaking with anger, so I put my purse on top of them in case Mia noticed.

"Are they going to keep him in jail?" Mia asked.

Sawyer shook his head. "Taylor and your father are bailing him out now. With Christian's power, they will probably be at your parent's house before we are."

I looked out the window. I didn't want to see him especially with his family around.

"Can you take me home first, Sawyer?" I asked. "I feel like this is a family thing, and I don't want to intrude."

He frowned, not wanting to let me out of his sight. "I can't do that. We are already halfway there."

I sighed. This was not what I wanted to do. I wasn't sure that I could keep my emotions in check when I saw him.

When we arrived, Mia grabbed my arm and led me to the living room. There, Christian was slouched in a chair while Grace was tending to his busted knuckles. His hair look more disheveled than usual and a bruise was forming under his eye. His suit jacket was thrown over a chair and his shirt was ripped. Carrick was pacing the room as he lectured Christian.

"I don't know how a respectable businessman gets arrested for assault. What were you thinking?" he shouted at Christian.

Mia and I walked into the room, making all of them look up at us. Christian opened his mouth to say something, but my glare made him stop.

"Where was Taylor? Don't you pay him to keep you out of things like this?" Carrick continued after he nodded hello to us.

"Taylor was there. He's the one who stopped me from killing him," Christian said with spite in his voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Carrick shouted, making Mia and me cringe.

Christian shrugged, not looked at anyone. He looked so proud of himself. That made me sick.

"You better have an answer when you get in front of a judge," Carrick snapped.

"It won't go that far," Christian said with certainty. "He'll drop the charges."

"How can you be so certain of that? Carrick said. "Are you going to pay him off?"

Christian shook his head. "I won't have to."

He looked me in eye. I knew that he was going to blackmail Hyde with what he did to me. I didn't want to be a part of this.

I turned and walked out of the room. Seeing Christian so smug and pleased with himself made me angry. It was bad enough that he knew my secrets. Now, he had made them so much worse. I sat down on the stairs and put my head in my hands. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps. I had expected Mia, but when I looked up, Christian was standing in front of me.

"I did it for you," he whispered.

"I didn't ask you to," I said. "I didn't want you to."

"You should be happy," he frowned.

"Well, I'm not," I snapped. "Why did you think that would make me happy? Do you want to go to jail?"

He looked honestly surprised that I wasn't applauding him. "I'm not going to jail. It will all be taken care of in the morning."

"You think that beating him up will solve everything? That was your big plan. Let me tell you, it didn't work," I said.

He looked down at his feet and ran his bandaged hand through his hair. "That wasn't my plan originally."

I frowned and folded my arms. "What was it then?"

He sighed and looked down at me. "It didn't take long to figure out who he was. One the guest list was an author who brought Jack as a guest. Once I figured out that he worked for SIP, everything clicked into place. I bought SIP. The deal went through today. All I was going to do was fire and threaten him a little, I swear."

"Then, what happened?" I snapped.

"He said some things," Christian said.

"What things?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Things about you, Ana," he said, staring into my eyes. "I couldn't handle him saying those things about you. That he had been so intimate with you." He rubbed his face. "I didn't mean to do it. I lost control. I don't even remember it. I just remember Taylor pulling me off of Hyde. I didn't plan it like this. I swear. I was just going to make him leave town and never return."

"You still shouldn't have done anything," I snapped. I had controlled myself for long enough.

His head snapped up. He looked so surprised.

"That was my business. You did this. You told people my secrets," I snapped. I looked down and whispered, "I trusted you."

Christian took a step back as if I had wounded him. "I didn't tell anyone."

"Oh, really? You didn't tell Taylor or whoever you had researching this who you wanted to find? You gave people details about my life!" I snapped. "You betrayed me."

"I didn't tell anyone what happened," he said quietly. "I just said that I needed to find someone who was at the ball."

"Well, I'm sure Taylor has figured it out by now," I said. "And what are you going to tell your family? The police?"

"The truth. Hyde was fired and refused to go quietly," Christian said.

I put my head in my hands. This was going nowhere. Christian didn't see anything wrong with that he did. "I think we need to take a step back."

Even as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. I didn't know why. I had ended contracts before, but it had never bothered me. I didn't want to end things with Christian, but I knew that it was for the best.

"What?" The hurt in his voice made me feel even worse about this.

"We knew that this was going to be messy when we started. I think you are too involved in my life. I should never have told you anything," I said. "It's getting too complicated. We knew that this would happen."

"You can't run," Christian said.

"Why not?" I snapped. I didn't understand why he seemed so sad about this. Contracts end all the time.

"Because I love you!" he shouted.

Just then, Mia and Grace ran into the hallway with their mouths open. Great. They had obviously hurt that. I looked from them back to Christian who was looking surprised that the words had come out of his mouth.

"No," I shook my head.

"Ana, I love you," he said quietly this time.

My heart stopped. I didn't know what to do. I pushed passed him and ran out the door. I couldn't deal this this anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, I know I missed an update or two, but I took a last minute spring break trip. I know this is short, but I wanted to give you some background on Ana's past in the next couple of chapters.**

Chapter 16

"Miss Steele," Sawyer called after me.

I wrapped my arms around myself and ignored him. "Go away."

"Let me drive you somewhere," he said. "I'll take you home."

"No," I snapped. "I don't want anything from Christian."

"Let me as a friend," Sawyer said.

I just kept walking. I was almost at the end of their very long driveway.

"Where do you think you are walking? Let me drive you," Sawyer said.

"Fine," I grumbled.

As I stood there, Sawyer ran to get the car. I prayed that Christian didn't come after me, which he didn't do. Not waiting for him to open the car door, I jumped into the car as soon as Sawyer pulled up.

"Where to?" He asked.

I didn't know where.

"My apartment," I said. I didn't want to go there, but I had no other choice.

Sawyer nodded and headed that way. "Can I ask what happened?"

"Christian," I said. I didn't want to say more.

"Can I say something as a friend?" he asked.

I nodded. In the past couple of days, Sawyer and I had gotten close. We had been in separable since he was supposed to protect me.

"I don't know what happened in there, but I have worked for Mr. Grey for three years. I've never seen him this happy. No matter what he has done, he meant well. He really cares for you," he said.

I sighed. "That's the problem."

He raised his eyebrows, but didn't say a thing. I was grateful for that. I stared out the window and tried not to think about that just happened. Seeing the hurt in Christian's eyes was not something I ever wanted to see again. It made me feel so bad.

He had broken our deal by falling in love if he really was in love. He was probably in love with the idea of being in love. There was no reason for him to feel like that. I certainly hadn't given him any reason to think he was in love.

I shook my head. When Hyde proposed and told me he loved me, I was disgusted. When Christian did it, however, I was confused. I didn't want to end our contact, but I did have any other choice. What does love mean? I wasn't going to give up the lifestyle for it. I wasn't going to do a vanilla relationship. That didn't appeal to me at all.

Sawyer opened the door for me. I had even realized that we were at my apartment. I walked up to the door to find a bouquet of flowers resting against my door. Christian worked fast. I rolled my eyes and left them there. I didn't want anything from them.

"I'm going to go take a nap," I said.

Just then Sawyer's phone rang. He frowned and went into Mia's room for some privacy. Of course, Christian would call him.

I sank to the floor of my bedroom. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do now. I needed to get my head clear. This past week had been such a whirlwind that I had started to lose myself.

After Hyde's attack, I had struggled to find my inner strength. Seeing him again made me feel like a victim again. That was something I didn't want to ever be.

And Christian. I needed to forget about Christian. Our contract was over. I didn't want it to be, but it was. I couldn't be with someone who loved me. I didn't want that kind of relationship.

Of course, I could do that for Christian.

I shook my head. Where did that thought come from? I frowned. Did I really mean that? Could I do a loving relationship for him? I wasn't sure, but it was something that I thought I could try.

That was a sudden change and I wasn't sure if where it came from. My time with Christian had been short, but powerful. I felt more connected to him than any other Dom I had been with. I didn't want to let him go even if that meant trying something that scared me.

I wasn't sure how to start. I had broken off our contract, so I wasn't even sure if he wanted to see me again. I took out my cell phone and dialed Serena's number.

Serena was a sub who I had meet when I started college. Besides Kate, she was the first friend I made when I moved to Vancouver. She was also married to Patrick, her Dom.

He had been my Dom from freshman year to the end of junior year. It was a long relationship, but neither of us was in love with each other. We got what we wanted and left each other along except on the weekends. It was just about sex. I was in a contract with him for almost three years, but I felt closer to Christian in just a week.

"Hi, Ana," Serena answered. "What's up?"

"Hi," I said. "I need some advice."

"Sure."

"I found a new Dom, and I… I think I want more with him," I blurted out. I couldn't believe I said that. I hadn't even thought that, but as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I knew they were true.


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it is a day late. Life has been crazy this week. **

Chapter 17

Serena gasped. "Really? I've been waiting for this."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"What does he think? Have you talked to him about it?"

I told her everything. Of course, I didn't tell her who he was or that I was his sister's roommate. I was very careful not to violate the NDA. Serena understood that.

"Wow," she said. "You've only known each other about two weeks, and he loves you already."

"He seemed surprised that he said it. I'm not sure that he even knew it before the words came out of his mouth. He might not even mean it," I pointed out.

"Ana, don't be silly," she said. "I know that you are afraid of love, but you need to stop running from it. I know that deep down you believe in love."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

Serena laughed. "You were the one who set Patrick and me up. You ended your contract with him because you thought we would be good together. I'm grateful for that, of course, but you need to realize that you want love. I think you might have found it in this new guy."

"Huh," I said dumbfounded as I leaned against my headboard.

I hadn't thought about it. What Serena said was true. I had ended things with Patrick because I thought that they were perfect for one another. Did I want this with Christian?

"Are you still there?" Serena asked.

"Yes," I said. "How does it work?"

"It's the same as any other relationship, I guess," she said. "Except we have kinky sex. Listen, I'm sure that it is different for every couple. There are no rules. You have to figure it out as you go. It's about trial and error. Be honest and communicate with him. You need to go and talk to him."

"Yeah," I said only half-listening.

I had so many thoughts in my head. I wasn't even sure what I was thinking.

"I'm not saying that you should marry him. Ever. But you need to be honest with him. He's your Dom. He needs to know," she said.

I sighed. "I don't think he's my Dom anymore."

I frowned at the thought.

"You just said that he confessed his love for you," Serena pointed out. "I'm sure he will understand that you were scared. I know that this is a lot for you. Take some time to figure it out, but I think you need to talk to him."

"You're right."

"Now, stop talking to me and go find him. Call me sometime. Bye," she said.

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and pulled my knees up to my chest.

Being in a relationship sounded scary to me. I wasn't sure that I could love someone. Or that someone could love me.

Christian was worth trying this. I wasn't sure that this was going to work- it could be a disaster. Sure, I was scared, but I was more scared of never seeing Christian again. Or worse, seeing him with someone else.

The thought made my stomach ache. I needed to figure out what to do before he moved on with someone else.

Suddenly, Sawyer barged into my room without knocking.

"Miss Steele, we need to leave," Sawyer said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll explain later. We need to get out of here," Sawyer said urgently.

I grabbed my purse and followed him out of my room. On the kitchen table was the bouquet of flowers. They were torn apart like Sawyer had been looking through them.

"What did you do to the flowers?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in the car," he said.

He opened the door and ushered me out of my apartment. He locked the door and led me to the car while he kept scanning the area. His behavior was making me nervous.

Once we were safe in the car, Sawyer drove off quickly.

"Those flower weren't from Christian," I stated. It wasn't a question.

"No," Sawyer said.

"Who were they from?" I whispered.

"Jack Hyde," he said.

I sank into my seat and looked out the window. Was he ever going to let me go? He scared me. At least, Sawyer was here to get me out of there. I had just assumed the flowers were from Christian. If Sawyer hadn't been there, I would still be sitting in my apartment. There was no telling what Hyde would have done. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

"Miss Steele," Sawyer said. "I'm instructed to take you wherever you would like to go. Mr. Grey offered his private jet to you. He also said that you are more than welcome at his home, but he understands if you do not want to go there."

Looking out the window, I noticed that Sawyer was driving a bizarre route. He was obviously trying to make sure that we didn't have someone following us.

"Take me to Escala," I said. "I need to talk to Christian."

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

I rolled my eyes. All of the sudden was I back to being Miss Steele and ma'am. Sawyer was in work mode. Other security had been watching Hyde, so he had been relaxed all week with Mia. Of course, he had been keeping close tabs on us during that time.

It took us about an hour to get to Christian's. Sawyer had been very careful and drove around for a long time. Finally, he pulled into the parking garage. He rode the elevator with him. Frankly, I was getting tired of this overprotectiveness, but I was glad for it at the same time.

I stepped into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Mr. Grey has not left his parent's house yet," Sawyer said. "I have alerted him that you are here."

"Thank you," I said.

"He said to make yourself at home," he said before turning to head off somewhere.

Great. If I wasn't nervous enough, now I had to wait. I needed to speak to him before I lost my nerve. Christian needed to hurry up and get here; otherwise, I was going to chicken out.

I went outside and sat down on the balcony. Anxiously, I started to fidget. I could do this. I could do this. I just needed to keep repeating that over and over.

I wanted Christian. If he wanted more, then I could try more. Hopefully, he still wanted to see me. He did let me come here, but maybe he didn't expect me to agree to it. Maybe he just felt sorry for me.

I stood up and walked to the elevator. I couldn't do this. I needed to leave. Christian and I would never work out. I knew that. I couldn't do the loving relationship stuff.

It dinged and I moved to step into it, but I bumped into a body.

"Going somewhere?" Christian frowned as he looked down at me.

"I… I…," I stammered, but couldn't find the words.

"I would like you to stay. We need to talk," he said sadly.

I nodded and turned back around. When I sat down on the couch, he started to pace. His hands ran through his hair. For the first time, I noticed how disheveled his looked. His shirt was half untucked and wrinkled. His suit jacket was balled up. He dropped it onto a chair. His eyes were tired and full of worry.

He turned and looked at me with sad eyes. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

I froze. What was he apologizing for?

"I'm sorry that I said that. I never said that before, and I didn't know where it came from," he said.

I looked down at the floor. That hurt more than I knew.

Christian cleared his throat again. "That being said, I don't regret it. It wasn't until I said it that I realized I meant it. I'm sorry to drop it on you in the middle of all of this. I wished that I would have waited and said it at a better time. I wished that Grace and Mia hadn't heard it, but I won't take it back."

He finished, and I stared up at him. He didn't regret it? I leaned back and took it all in.

"Christian," I said. My voice was shaky.

"I know you don't feel the same. I understand if you really want to end our contract," Christian said. "I would kick myself if I didn't ask you for more."

"No," I said quickly. "I want to try."

"Try?" he asked.

I nodded. "If you still want to, I'm willing to try more. I'm not sure if I'll be good at it. It's new territory for me. I'm going to make mistakes, and…"

I looked up and saw him smiling down at me. His happiness made me stop talking.

"You want more with me?" Christian asked.

"I want to try. I'm not ready to say those words, and I don't know if I can ever. However, I don't want to lose you," I said.

His face fell. "Are you just doing this because you think I want it?"

I paused for a second. Was I? "No, I want more with you, too. It took me a while to realize it, but I want it. I've ended contracts with Doms before, but the thought of ending things with you hurt me worse than I ever imagined. I feel more for you than as just a Dom. I'm not sure what that means yet, but I want to try."

"Ana," he breathed, relieved. "We can make this work. I'm just glad you want to try."

"Just one thing," I said.

"Anything, Ana."

"Can we go slow? This is all new to me, and I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed," I said.

"Of course. This is new to me, too. I'm not sure how to do this, but we will figure it out together," he said.

That made me feel better. I smiled up at him.

"Now, I'm going to kiss you," he said as he lowered his lips to mine.

His hands intertwined in my hair as our mouths moved against each other. My body pressed close to his. I wanted to run my hands up his back, but I kept them on his hips. There was something about this kiss that was different. It was passionate and freeing at the same time. I could feel Christian pouring all of his emotion into this kiss.

Slowly, he pulled away, leaving me wanting more. Christian rested his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes.

"Ana, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I froze. "I can't do vanilla."

He frowned and pulled away. Pulling his hands on my shoulders, he leaned back and studied me. "That's not what I meant. We can be boyfriend and girlfriend and not be vanilla."

"I just thought those were vanilla terms," I shrugged.

"If you don't want labels, then we won't use labels. We can make this how we want it to be," Christian said.

"I'd like to be your girlfriend," I said. "As long as we can have kinky sex."

Christian smirked. "You bet. I want nothing more than to take you into the playroom, but right now, I need to shower and sleep. My eye is throbbing."

I had forgotten all about his injuries. "Of course. You need to heal and it's already after midnight. I'll see you in the morning."

I turned to head up stairs.

"Ana," Christian called.

I turned around.

"Sleep in my bed with me. It will make me feel better to know you are there waiting for me," he said. "We will deal with everything in the morning."

I turned back and walked down the step. He smiled and took my hand to lead me to his bedroom. When I got to the doorway, I stopped. I had never been in here before. It was off limits.

Christian turned and looked at me. "Come in, Ana. I want you in my bed."

I swallowed hard and nodded. I stepped inside. This was weird for me. I wasn't sure what to do.

He stood in front of my and ran his hand down the side of my face. "Come in, Ana."

I stepped into his bedroom. Once I was inside, Christian dropped my hand and headed into his closet. Not knowing what to do, I stood there awkwardly with my arms folded. Christian returned with a t-shirt.

"You can sleep in this," he said as he handed it to me. "I'm not sure that I could control myself if you were naked in my bed, and we both need sleep right now. Today was a long day, and tomorrow will be longer."

I undressed and pulled the t-shirt over my head. He led me to the bed and made sure that I was settled before kissing my forehead and heading into the bathroom.

Lying in bed, I stared at the ceiling. I still didn't know why I had to leave my apartment. What was with the flowers? Too much had happened to day. Right now, I was reeling from the fact that I was in Christian's bed.

Soon, Christian came out of the bathroom freshly showered and dressed in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. He slipped into bed and laid with his front to my back. As he wrapped his arms around me, he placed a kiss on the crook of my neck.

"Christian," I whispered as I ran my fingers gently across his bandaged knuckles.

"Yes? Is this ok?" he asked.

I could feel his frown against my neck.

"It's fine," I answered. "I just wanted to know what the card said. The one that was in the flowers."

He sighed and his arms tightened around me. "Hyde said that he was going to make you his no matter what and that you were done having fun."

A shiver ran up my back.

"I didn't want to tell you," Christian said. "But I won't let him get near you. You are safe."

I nodded. I knew that he would do anything to protect me. Staring at his bruised and bandaged hands, I laced my fingers with his.

"I have a house in Aspen," he said. "It's private and secure. Very few people know that it is there. How about the two of us go there for a while?"

"That sounds good," I smiled.

"It will also give us a chance to work out all the kinks in our relationship," he said. "It will take a lot of patience. I'm probably going to screw up a lot."

"Me too," I said. "Are we going to amend the contract tomorrow?"

"We can do that in Aspen. I want to leave in the morning," he said. "Now, go to sleep."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, **

**I know that some people didn't get an email notification yesterday about the last chapter, so make sure you've read that one. Forgive any errors. I didn't have time to proofread this.**

Chapter 18

When I woke up, I wasn't certain where I was. Rolling over, I saw Christian fast asleep next to me. It was already light outside. I yawned and stretched. I didn't remember the last time I woke up so refreshed.

Christian rolled over and looked at me.

"Good morning," he said. His voice was husky from sleep.

"Hi," I said as I rolled onto my side.

He ran his hand down the side of my body. "I like waking up with you here."

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yes," he said with a frown. "Now, let's get ready to leave. I'll feel safer when we are in the air."

"What about the charges?" I asked. "You can't just leave the state."

Christian shrugged. "My lawyers have convinced Hyde to drop the charges. I told you that it would all work out."

He sounded so smug. I frowned at him. Part of me wanted him to feel some sort of remorse for messing with my past. A few busted knuckles obviously didn't teach him that lesson.

"Hey," Christian said as he lifted my chin so that I was looking him in the eyes. "I already said that I was sorry for that, but I thought we were passed it. Besides, Hyde proved last night that he wasn't going to stop. Those flowers were sitting there before I ever laid a finger on him."

I sat up in bed. "They were?"

I hadn't thought about it. Hyde wouldn't have had time to send them especially if Christian beat him up as bad as it seemed.

Christian sat up and rubbed his hand up and down my back. "I wish I had done worse, but Taylor stopped me."

Before I could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Christian frowned as he got out of bed to answer the door.

"Sir, your mother is on her way up," Taylor said.

Christian nodded before turning to me. He studied me for a minute. "I had expected her to come after last night. She and Mia bombarded me with questions. I dodged most of them."

"What did you tell them?" I asked. My voice was hoarse.

"I told them that I liked you, but the feeling was not mutual," he shrugged and looked down.

"I do like you," I said.

He looked up and smiled. He seemed shocked. "I'm glad you say that. I didn't think so at the time."

"Christian, I'm sorry. You scared me," I whispered. "It still scares me."

He sat down on the bed next to me. "I know. I would like for you to come and talk to Grace with me, but I understand if you don't. I'm going to go and talk to her. Come out whenever you feel comfortable. I promise I won't mention that you are here."

"Thank you," I smiled up at him.

He nodded and headed out to the living room, shutting the bedroom door behind him. I started to pace as soon as he was out of the room.

Saying that I was in a relationship with Christian was one thing, but telling his mother was another. It was obvious that I spent the night here. Was I ready for people to know?

I wasn't sure how to answer it. Then, I thought about Christian's response when I told him that I liked him. The surprise on his face was heartbreaking. He really didn't think that I liked him. That was weird because last night I told him that I wanted to try. Christian was unsure of my feelings because I wasn't sure of how to verbally express them. I needed to show him that I was in this with him.

Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Christian had his back to me as he sat opposite Grace. Standing in the doorway for a moment, I hesitated and wondered if this was the right thing to do.

"Ana," Grace said in surprise as she stood up. "I didn't know that you were here."

"Hi Grace," I said cautiously.

I was too aware that I was dressed in Christian's t-shirt. Luckily, it was longer enough to reach mid-thigh. I wished that I had thought to put clothes on, but Grace's arrival had sent me into a frenzy.

Christian pulled me to his side. "Mom, what were you saying?"

Dumbfounded, Grace opened and closed her mouth. I elbowed Christian. What a smartass.

"I don't remember," Grace said. "Forgive me. I should go. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. It was lovely to see you, Ana. I'll call you, Christian."

He nodded. "We are going out of town… to Aspen. I guess we will be back later in the week. I'll let you know."

Grace blinked a few times as she processed his words. "Aspen… yes, well… have fun."

She walked out of the apartment with a stunned look on her face. Glancing over at Christian, I rolled my eyes at his grin.

"What?" he said with a laugh.

"You know what," I said. "Were you trying to give her a heart attack by mentioning Aspen?"

"Oh, she loved it. She's probably on the phone with my dad right now. Or Mia," Christian laughed. "I'm surprised that Mia hasn't called you a million times by now."

"I haven't checked my phone. I've been busy," I said.

"You can check it when we are in the car," he said. "Let's get dressed and leave. Wear a skirt. No bra. No underwear."

I nodded and headed up to my room to get dressed. I hadn't liked that Christian kept a full wardrobe here for me, but it was coming in handy today. I packed a suitcase.

As I was stepping into the hallway, I bumped into Christian who was coming out of the playroom with a duffle bag in his hands.

"What?" He said with a smirk. "A man can hope."

"I was worried you were going to lose your edge," I teased.

Christian frowned.

"I mean… with all of the love stuff…" I wasn't explaining it right.

Without a word, he slapped my ass. "There's more where that came from. Now, let's finally get out of here."

I had never been on a private plane before, but Christian acted like it was no big deal. There was some things about him that would take a lot to get used to. The complexity of his life made being in a relationship with him more overwhelming.

Christian held my hand the entire time during takeoff.

"You don't fly much?" he asked.

I shook my head. "The only time I fly is when I go see my mom, and it's been a while."

He frowned. "You haven't seen your mom? Do you want to go see her? Say the word, and we will head to Georgia."

I laughed. "No, I'm not ready to see her. I've gotten used to a distance between us. It's for the better." I glanced over at Christian who was frowning as hard as he could. "Besides, I can't wait to see your house in Aspen."

That made him break out in a huge smile. "I can't wait for you to see it. Only my family has."

"You've never brought a sub there?" I asked.

Christian shook his head and laughed. "No, Anastasia, I haven't. Well, not before today, but you are more than a sub."

I could feel myself blushing.

"You should get used to it," he said. "Me complimenting you, I mean. I like to do it. It feels natural."

Before I could respond, Christian leaned over and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Come," he said as he held his hand out to me.

He led me to the back of the plane into a small bedroom. I stood with my back facing the bed. The plane made my legs a little wobbly, so Christian stood behind me with his hands on my hips. In one swift move, he pulled my shirt over my head, so I was standing topless with just my skirt on.

"Put your hands behind you," he commanded.

I did as I was told. He held my hands in his firm grip as he secured my hands together with a zip tie. The plastic is tight, but not uncomfortable. Of course, if I tried to pull my hands apart, the plastic would cut into me.

Christian moved in front of me. His eyes were dark and his face was stern. I swallowed hard. As much as I liked joking with him, there was something about Dom Christian that turned me on like nothing else.

I pressed my thighs together in anticipation. His eyes looked down. He knew what I was doing.

"Tsk, tsk, Anastasia. Don't be greedy. You will get whatever I decide for you," he whispered in my ear.

Then, he smacked my ass hard, making me gasp. He walked me backwards towards the bed. When I felt the edge of it against my legs, he pushed me down so I was sitting on it.

Christian dropped to his knees in front of me. His hand snaked between my legs, pulling them apart. He moved between them. I silently pleaded for him to touch me. His hands caressed the top of my thighs. Up and down his fingers went, teasing me.

"Are you wet, Anastasia?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yes, sir," I moaned.

His hands moved higher up my thighs, but stopped short of where I wanted him to touch. I groaned in frustration. Suddenly, his mouth was on my nipple, sucking and pulling. I arched my back into him as his teeth grazed my nipple. I wanted more; I wanted him inside of me. I moved my hips closer to him.

Then, his mouth was gone. In a flash, he put a nipple clamp on my nipple. I moaned as the clamp bit down. Christian sucked on my other nipple until it was hard and then, put the other clamp on it.

He sat back on his heels and looked at me.

"Please," I moaned.

Christian pulled on the chain connecting the clamps. The sensation traveled from my nipples to my groin, making me moan.

"Stay quiet," he said harshly.

"Yes, sir," I whimpered.

I wanted him so bad that I couldn't wait much longer. I wanted him last night, and the feeling had only gotten worse.

I looked into his eyes.

Christian's hands slid up my thighs. They pushed my skirt up to my waist as he began sucking on my clit. I was already so close that when he put two fingers in me I almost came. He began to pump them in and out of me quickly.

"Come, Ana," Christian ordered.

As I orgasmed, he removed the nipple clamps. I screamed in pleasure and pain as the blood rushed to my nipples. When I finally came to, my head was against Christian's shoulder. His arms were wrapped around me, holding me close.

"We are about to land," he whispered. "Can you walk?"

Slowly, I nodded. He helped me up and pulled my skirt down. After he helped me with my shirt, Christian led me back to our seats and buckled me in.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

We pulled up to a large home in the mountains. This was not what I expected when Christian said that he had a "cabin," but I should have known that everything he owned was expensive and gorgeous.

His hand held mine tightly as he led me into the foyer. He was nervous. It was cute. I liked that Christian tried to impress me. Of course, it wasn't the fancy things that impressed me; it was Christian himself.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Christian, it's beautiful," I said as I turned to smile up at him.

"We have the place all to ourselves. I usually have staff here, but I gave them the week off so we could be alone. Of course, I have security on the premises, but they know not to disrupt us except in an emergency," he informed me with a smirk on his face.

"Really?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Really, Ana," he said. "Do you want the grand tour? We can start here and finish in the bedroom."

Somehow, he always managed to make everything sound dirty. That was his intention, of course.

"I would like that, sir," I said.

Christian's eyes darkened. "Then, let's start."

He grabbed my hand and quickly led me through the first floor of the house.

"Here's the kitchen, living room, and bathroom. There are an office and a laundry room somewhere," he said quickly before heading upstairs. "Up here, are some bedrooms and bathrooms."

Christian gestured at closed doors as he led me down the hallway. He was being silly and laughing as he pulled me quickly through the house.

"And here is the master bedroom," he said as he opened the door. "What do you think?"

"It was quite the whirlwind tour," I laughed. "I'll have to check it out slower later."

"Well, Anastasia, I had to get you up here fast," he said. "I wasn't sure that I could wait much longer."

He backed me up against the wall. With my face in his hands, he pressed his lips against mine. His kiss showed me that he possessed me. His tongue invaded my mouth. I moaned as his hands slid down my body. Christian pressed his hips against mine, making me feel his erection.

"Ana," he groaned. "I need you. Feel what you do to me. Do you know how hard it was not to fuck you on the plane? I wanted to tell the pilot to keep flying around until I fucked you. That's how bad I wanted you. On the way home, we will be fucking on that plane. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Now, I'm going to fuck you twice as hard to make up for it," he said as he ran his lips down the side of my neck. "Take off your clothes and bend over that chair. Put your hands on the arms, and do not move."

I did as I was told. My head was down as I could not see what Christian was doing. Anticipation filled my veins. I wondered what he was doing. Slowly, I peeked behind me. His eyes met mine. Quickly, I moved my head back.

"Anastasia, you moved," he said as he walked towards me. "I think that this calls for a change in plans."

Soon, he stood beside me.

"What are your safe words?"

"Red and yellow, sir," I replied.

"Don't move," he said.

Christian was eerily calm, so I waited for my punishment to begin.

"Anastasia, I asked you to stay still, and you did not. Now, you will stay still," he said as he rubbed my ass.

Then, he started to spank me hard. I gripped the chair tightly to keep from moving. I lost count how many times he spanked me, but he didn't stop until my bottom was sore.

"Now, your ass is nice and red," he said.

Then, he unzipped his pants and entered me in one quick motion. He gripped my hips hard as he fucked me. My arms began to ache from holding my body still. Christian moved his hand down my body so he could rub my clit. My body started building to an orgasm.

"Do not come, Ana," Christian grunted as he thrusted harder into me.

I wanted to come badly, but I bit my lip to try and stop. It didn't work. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, Christian pulled out of me. He turned me around and picked me up, so that my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Put your arms around my neck and don't move them," he commanded.

I put my arms around his neck and laced my fingers together so that I wouldn't be tempted to touch him. Christian pressed me against the wall and entered me again. He started to kiss my neck.

"I want to see your face when you come," he muttered against my neck. "Come with me, Anastasia."

I looked into his eyes as I started to orgasm. He crushed his lips to mine as he came with me. I had never felt so connected to Christian. Our bodies were in sync and

As our breathing slowed, Christian pressed his forehead against mine.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said truthfully.

"You amaze me," Christian said as he kissed me gently.

Then, he carried me to the bed and gestured for me to turn onto my stomach.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he rubbed arnica cream gently on me.

"Yes," I laughed. "I thought it would be much worse."

"I didn't want to hurt you," he said.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Christian frowning. "You don't have to worry about that. I want you to hurt me. I'll safe word if it gets to be too much."

He sighed. "I know. It's just weird that I want to do all these things with you, but I'm afraid to because I don't want you to leave."

I stood up and took his face in my hands. His eyes were looking up at him with a worried expression.

"You don't have to worry. If you want us to work, you have to stop worrying," I said.

He slowly nodded. "I've never loved anybody before, and I'm just afraid."

"You don't have to be," I said.

Christian looked so vulnerable. "Ana, I just don't want to mess this up."

"I want you to be yourself. I like Dom Christian. I like the things you do to me. Just relax. We are figuring this out together," I said.

He nodded, but didn't seem convinced. "I have to go do some work. Make yourself at home. I'll come find you when dinner is ready. Don't go into the kitchen until I tell you."

"You are cooking?" I laughed.

"You wound me, Ana. I can cook," Christian pretended to be hurt.

"No you can't," I said.

"I'll just have to surprise you," he smiled as he walked out of the room.

Frowning, I got dressed and decided to finally look at my phone. I knew what it was going to say and I had to look at them some time.

There were a few missed calls from Christian from last night. Mia texted me four times and called me seven. _OMG! C loves u? What?_

The second on said, _Ana, call me._

_Where are you?_ was the third.

_Mom said u r in Aspen? CALL ME! ASAP!_ was sent to me this morning.

I rolled my eyes. Mia was Mia. She was never going to change.

_I'm fine. I'll talk to you when I get back, _I texted her.

Then, I started to read my book. Before I knew it, Christian walked in with a smile on his face.

"Take off your clothes, Anastasia," he said.

I jumped off the bed and did that. He put his hand out, and I handed him my clothes.

"You won't be needing these or any of your clothes for the remainder of this trip," he said as he took my suitcase and put it in the closet.

He looked me up and down. Christian being fully clothed made me feel even more naked. He traced from my cheek down my shoulder to my wrist with his finger. Then, he took my hand in his.

"Dinner is ready," he said as he pulled me out of the bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When we got to the foot of the stairs, Christian said, "I think you have seen enough."

He took a blindfold from his pocket and put it on me. Now blind, I was led slowly by Christian to the kitchen. He helped me into a chair and braided my hair.

The smell of the food made me hungry. We had eaten a light lunch before the plane ride, so I was ready to eat again. I was nervous about what Christian had made. It smelled good, but he didn't seem like he could even use a microwave.

"I'll be feeding you, so you won't need your hands," he said as he pulled my wrists so that they were behind my back.

Using a rope, he tied them tightly together. Then, he tied my ankles to the legs of the chair. My thighs were spread wide and my hips were tilted so that my sex was on display. He tied my upper body to the chair, so I couldn't move. The rope was wrapped in a complex way that I could never imagine doing. Christian ran his hands up my legs to my inner thighs. When his hands reached my sex, he put one finger inside of me. I wanted more, but he quickly withdrew his finger.

"Suck," he said as he placed the finger against my lips.

I opened my mouth and sucked on his finger, so that I could taste myself. He replaced his finger with a fork. The macaroni and cheese tasted surprisingly good. I was amazed that Christian had cooked it himself.

As he fed me, I could feel the heat radiating from his body. He was sitting so close that our legs were touching. Every time he moved, the denim of his jeans rubbed against my naked leg.

"Are you thirsty?" Christian's voice was husky and low.

"Yes, sir," I said.

In a moment, his lips were on mine. As we kissed, the wine from his mouth went into mine. It was erotic, and I wanted more.

Christian pulled away and whispered in my ear, "Are you ready for dessert?"

"Yes, sir," I gasped.

"Good. This is what I've been looking forward to," he said.

My heart was beating fast.

"We are going to play a little game. You guess what I put in your mouth. If you are right, you get a reward. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," I responded. I couldn't wait for what he had planned.

"Open your mouth," he said.

He had something sticky and sweet on his finger.

"Honey," I said.

"Good girl," Christian said.

He poured honey along the side of my neck, stopping at my collarbone. He licked it off of me before spraying something on his finger and putting it into my mouth.

"Whip cream," I said.

Without saying anything, he sprayed whipped cream all over my breasts. Slowly, he licked it off of me, paying close attention to my hardening nipples. I moaned as he flicked one nipple with his tongue.

When he was finished licking me, Christian poured warm chocolate into my mouth.

"Chocolate," I gasped, hoping it was going to be poured where I wanted it.

"Yes, Anastasia," he said.

Christian poured the chocolate all over my pussy. The warm chocolate felt so good as it spread all over. He began to lick it off of me. His tongue flicked against my clit over and over again. Christian poured more chocolate on me but didn't lick it. Then, I was disappointed when he stopped without making me come. I groaned in frustration.

"What is this, Anastasia?" he asked as he

He pressed something cold against my lips. I took a bite and juice from the strawberry dribbled down my chin. It was cold like it had been frozen.

"Strawberry," I said.

Christian leaned forward and licked the strawberry juice that was running down my chin to my breasts. He placed a cold strawberry against my clit. The cold made me shiver. It was a contrast to the warm chocolate all over my sex.

He began to nibble on the strawberry and my clit. He licked and sucked over and over again until I orgasmed.

"I have one last one," he said as I caught my breath. "First, I have to adjust your bonds."

Christian messed with the ropes. He moved my upper body so that I was leaning forward. I opened my mouth and he inserted his cock. My tongue darted out to lick the chocolate off of it. With his hands on my head, Christian started to fuck my mouth. It didn't take long for him to come in my mouth.

"What is it, Anastasia?" he asked.

"Come," I responded.

"Whose come?" he demanded.

"Yours come, sir," I said.

"Good girl," Christian said as he started to untie me.

When I was untied, he removed my blindfold. Looking down, I saw that we were both naked and covered in a mess of sticky food.

"I think we need a shower," Christian said.

"Yes, sir," I said.

He helped me up. I glanced over at the kitchen. It was a mess. Obviously, Christian was not used to cleaning up after himself.

In the bathroom, Christian kept staring at my naked body as we waited for the water to get warm. He smirked at me when our eyes met.

"I think this is going to be good for us," he said.

I nodded.

"I have so much more I want to do with you," Christian said

"Really?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"I meant more than just sex, Ana," he said as he stepped into the shower.

He held his hand out for me. Taking it, I followed him.

"The water is too hot."

"No it's not," he said. "I like my showers hot."

I rolled my eyes at him. I started to reach for the soap, but Christian stopped me.

"I want to wash you," he said. "Getting you clean can be just as fun as getting you dirty."

I smiled up at him and handed him the soap.

He poured some on his hands and rubbed them together to make a lather.

"Turn around," he said.

I faced away from him. Starting at my shoulders, Christian began to wash me. He ran his hands down my arms. He cupped my breasts and massaged them. I arched my back into him as he began to play with my nipples.

"These are very dirty," he said against my neck. "I have to get them very clean."

I moaned and pressed my ass against his erection. With my head against his chest, I pressed my breasts into his hands.

"You are so responsive," he muttered as his hands moved further down my body.

Christian started to rub my pussy. I knew that there was a lot of chocolate sauce that needed to be washed away, but I didn't care- I wanted to come again.

"Not yet," he said as if he could read my mind. "Not until we are both clean."

He rubbed and rubbed until he decided that I was clean. Christian stepped back from me and grabbed the soap again. I put my hand on his and turned to look at him.

"Can I wash you?" I asked.

Christian looked conflicted for a moment, but finally nodded. "Just be gentle."

My heart broke at his words. "Of course."

I put soap on my hands and started with his shoulders. He seemed fine until I started with his chest. He tensed and started to breathe harshly.

"I can stop," I said as I pulled my hand away.

Christian pressed my hand to his chest. "No, keep going."

As I watched him, Christian's eyes were shut. I felt so bad. I shouldn't have asked to do this, but he was the one who said it was alright. I knew his fear of being touched had something to do with the scars on his chest, but I wasn't going to ask how he got them. It was obviously traumatic. Christian would tell me if he wanted me to know.

When my hands reached his hips, Christian opened his eyes again and his breathing started to return to normal. As my hands reached his cock, I began stroking it slowly.

"Ana," he said.

When our eyes met, Christian lunged for me, pinning me against the glass wall. He ended me in one swift motion. Wrapping my legs around him, I gasped as he entered me. I put my hands on his arms for balance because he hadn't told me what to do with them.

"Feel my heart beat," he said as he pressed one of my hands to his chest. "This is what you do to me. My heart is racing because of you. For you."

Before I could say anything, his mouth engulfed me. His tongue overtook my mouth as he possessed me. Christian began to move at a fast pace. His hands clutched at me as he drove into me hard. Soon, I was ready to come again.

"Now, Anastasia," he said as we began to come together.

I could feel him coming inside of me. He thrusted a few more times to ride out both of our orgasms before sitting.

I was spent. I could barely hold my head up. Christian turned off the water, dried both of us, and carried me to bed. He slipped in beside me and pulled me to his chest.

"Go to sleep, Anastasia," he said as he kissed my cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi,**

**I know that the two chapters will please most people. Personally, I think that subs and Doms can be in a romantic relationship. I have done some research before writing this story. If you do not believe that this is realistic, please remember that it is fiction. If it doesn't please you, you don't have to read it. I'm glad that most people like this story. As always, thank you for reading and commenting. **

Chapter 21

I woke up to Christian kissing my neck.

"Hey," I said groggily as I rolled over onto my back.

"Hey yourself," he said as he continued to kiss my body.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked.

"I have a few things in mind," he said as he tilted his hips so his erection poked at me.

"Oh yeah?" I laughed.

"Yeah," he said. "Put your hands above your head. Don't move them."

"Yes, sir," I said seriously.

He frowned against my neck. I wasn't sure why. It took a minute, before he moved in between my legs. Christian slammed into me, moving my legs up to wrap around his waist. He leaned forward and put his hands on mine to pin them above my head.

As he moved, he pounded me into the mattress. He looked down at me with desire in his eyes. There was an emotion there that I couldn't quite figure out. It was distracting me from what we were doing.

It was like Christian read my mind. He pulled out of me and rolled me over, placing a pillow under my pelvis. Kissing my bottom, Christian spread my legs and entered me as he lied on top of me. He held my hands down as he started to thrust.

He kissed from my shoulder blades up to my ear.

"Ana," he groaned before his teeth nipped at my earlobe.

One of his hands snaked around and pulled at my nipple. I moaned.

"Say my name," he commanded.

"Christian," I gasped.

He put his hand between my shoulder blades to keep me still as I started to move beneath him.

"Stay still, Anastasia," he said as he started to thrust harder.

My hips were behind pounded into the mattress. With every thrust, Christian was hitting my G-spot. My body started to tense. Sweat covered my body.

"Come, Ana," Christian whispered into my ear.

My body exploded into an intense orgasm. I was pretty sure that I shouted something that sounded like Christian's name, but it came out more like a moan. Christian slowed as he started to come. His hips met mine a few more times before he fell forward on top of me.

Propping himself on his forearms, Christian whispered in my ear, "That was a great way to wake up."

I giggled. "I know. I could get used to that."

He kissed in my shoulder as he pulled out of me. Instantly, I missed the contact. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Christian staring down at me.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?" he asked.

"Are you asking me?" I laughed.

"I guess I am," he said. "It's a boyfriend thing, not a Dom thing. Do you like it?"

"Yes," I said quickly.

I was surprised at my answer. I hadn't expected to like Christian asking me if I wanted to do something, but it felt natural. It would take some getting used to, but I was enjoying it.

Soon I was sitting in between his legs in the bathtub.

"Is it bad that I don't want to go home?" I asked.

"Not at all. We can always stay here forever," he said as his hands lazily went up and down my arms.

"Forever?" I laughed. "You have an empire to run."

He shrugged. "That's what I pay employees for."

"You would get bored of just me very fast," I said.

"Anastasia," he said with authority. "I will never get bored of you. Don't say that."

"Yes, sir," I said, looking down at my hands.

"Dammit," Christian said in his normal voice. "I didn't mean to do that. It was an old habit. I don't want to slip into Dom mode every time the smallest thing happens between us. I want things to be equal… except in the bedroom of course."

"I think you mean in the playroom," I said with a laugh. "Besides, I like when you control me. I don't think I could do a 24/7 power exchange. I could never be in one of those relationships. I like to turn off being a sub. That's why I liked to keep those parts of my life separate."

Christian didn't respond. His hands stopped moving. Turning around, I saw that he was deep in thought.

"Christian?" I asked.

His eyes met mine. "Do you regret everyone finding out about us? Do you regret us?"

I turned so that I was straddling him. Carefully, I took his face in my hands. "I don't regret anything with you. Being with you has made me feel so much better. I'm starting to see things differently. I used to think that being in a relationship was impossible for me, but here I am in a relationship with you. I don't have nightmares when I am with you. Give me some time to get used to all of this."

Christian didn't say anything. Instead, he crushed his lips to mine. His hand clasped the back of my neck to hold me in place.

"You've changed me, too, Ana," he said when we finally pulled apart. "More than you know."

Christian rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. He hand his hands down my body.

"We'd better get out of here," Christian said. "I would spend all day with you in here, but the weather is nice. We should go hiking."

"Sounds good to me," I said as I stepped out of the tub.

After we dried off, Christian went into the bedroom and started to get dress. I stood in the middle of the room awkwardly. Shit. I forgot that I didn't have any clothes.

"Christian?" I asked.

He turned around and looked at me. It took him a minute, but he realized what I meant. "Shit. I'll be right back."

Christian returned with a pair of shorts, tank top, and bra.

"No underwear?" I frowned.

"Nope," he smirked. "And these clothes come off as soon as we return."

"Yes, sir," I said.

Christian frowned and stepped towards me. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me close to him. My head rested against this chest.

"Can we relax today? No sir stuff?" Christian asked me.

"That's fine, Christian," I said. "I didn't mean anything by it. It's just a habit, I guess."

Christian released me. "I'll be downstairs. Come down whenever you are ready. We can eat breakfast before we go."

I got dressed and put my hair in a ponytail.

He could pretend that he didn't want to be called Sir today, but Christian was still holding my clothes and underwear. It didn't bother me though. I wouldn't be able to do a "normal" boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. I liked that he was still able to do those things. Slowly, we were working towards it. It had been easy so far. It felt natural like we worked well together. I was a little worried that it wouldn't all be like this.

When we got back from the hike, we were both relaxed and tired. Christian and I had laughed so much that my stomach hurt. As soon as we stepped into the house, I started to take off my shirt, but Christian stopped me.

"Wait," he said as he placed his hand over mine.

"OK," I responded.

"Let's eat first," Christian said.

He seemed like he was preparing himself for something. I arched my eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Let's just have a sandwich. Something light," Christian said.

I nodded and started to rummage through the kitchen.

As we ate, we didn't talk. Christian seemed lost in his thoughts. I wasn't sure what was going through his head, but I didn't want to ask. We had had such a carefree day; however, his mood became more pensive when we returned to the house.

I took our empty plates to the sink and turned to look at him. He seemed like he had something to say to me, but wasn't sure how I would react.

"I want to try something new," he said with a nervous look in his eye.

I had never seen him so nervous before.

"What is it, sir?" I asked.

Christian shook his head. "No, tonight I just want to be Christian and Ana. No sir or Mr. Grey stuff. I want to try vanilla."

I looked down at my hands. I wasn't sure about this. "I've never done anything like that before."

"Neither have I," he confessed. "But I want to try… with you. If we don't like it, we never have to do it again. Do you trust me?"

I nodded. "Ok… Christian."

He took my hand and led me to the bedroom. I was really nervous. I wasn't sure that I could do it. It certainly wasn't going to be good. How could it be? I needed Christian to be in control.

Standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, I stared at Christian.

"How do we do this?" I asked.

"First, we are equals right now. Just like we are when we are outside the playroom. I want you to feel like you can do whatever you want. Touch me. Move. Be free," Christian said as he lifted my chin up so our eyes met.

"I don't know if I can do this," I whispered.

Christian nodded. "It was just an idea. We don't have to."

"I'm willing to try, but I don't know how good I'll be at vanilla," I shrugged.

"I'm sure you will be amazing," he said.

I shook my head.

"Ana, you are the only person I have ever wanted to do this with," Christian explained.

That made me feel better. I still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. I would rather have Christian cane me instead. I would have known what to expect then. At least this was going to hurt less.

"OK," I said. "How do we start?"

Christian smirked at me. "I think I start by kissing you."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi, I wasn't sure how I was going to do this chapter, but I'm finally kind of happy with this chapter. **

Chapter 22

He closed the space between us. Taking me in his arms, he started to kiss me. His lips were soft and firm as he gently kissed me. Boldly, I ran my tongue across his lips, making him open them.

"Ana," he moaned.

Christian pulled my shirt off and started to kiss down my neck. He removed my shorts and bra, so that I was standing naked in front of him. Afraid to touch him, I kept my hands at my sides.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, Ana," Christian said. "Just do what you want to do."

I bit my lip and looked him up and down. "I want to undress you."

"So do that," he said.

Hesitantly, I pulled down his shorts and boxers careful not to touch him. I stood there unsure of what to do next.

"Do you not want to take off my shirt?" he asked, confused.

"I don't want to touch you," I responded.

He frowned. "I want you to touch me. I want to feel your hands on my chest. Your skin against mine."

I nodded and reached for the hem of his shirt. Slowly, I pulled it off of him. I still hadn't touched him. I was afraid that he didn't really mean that I could touch him. Of course, I wanted to, but didn't know if I should.

Christian must have read my mind because he placed my palm against his chest. Slowly, he backed me up until my legs hit the bed. Gently, he laid me down and started to kiss down my body.

"You need to relax," Christian said with his mouth against my stomach. "I can feel that all you muscles are tight. If you don't like this, we can stop."

I took a deep breath. "No, keep going."

I willed myself to relax. Christian flicked his tongue against my clit and put two fingers inside me. Slowly, he moved them in and out as he sucked and licked me. As my orgasm neared, I started to forget that we were doing vanilla. All my hesitation seemed to go away. I laced my fingers in his hair, keeping his mouth on me.

Finally, I orgasmed. My entire body relaxed. Christian crawled up my body and kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue.

"Ana," he said as he ran his hand down my face.

Christian looked deep into my eyes. He was wordlessly asking for permission. As soon as I nodded, he slowly started to enter me.

Carefully, I placed my hands on his shoulders. They seemed like a safe place to start. When Christian was all the way inside of me, he didn't move. He stayed still for a moment, looking into my eyes. I tilted my hips up, and he slowly started to move.

His eyes locked onto mine. It was like he was staring into my soul as cheesy as that sounded.

"Christian," I moaned.

His lips crashed against mine as we started to move in sync. My hands traveled down his back. For the first time, I really could feel his well-defined muscles. My nails dug into his back.

It was slow and gentle, but I didn't hate it. In fact, I liked the way Christian and I fit together. I never knew that sex could be so emotional. I felt connected with Christian in a way I had never felt before. I wanted more.

"Ana," Christian said. "You can do whatever you want."

That gave me the idea to roll us over so that I was on top. I pressed him down onto the mattress, making him laugh. With my hands on his stomach, I began to move.

Christian's hands started to roam my body before settling on my hips. He looked up at me, making me feel more powerful than I had ever felt during sex.

"Ana," he moaned as his fingers squeezed my ass.

He sat up, so that we were face to face. With our arms wrapped around each other, we moved together. Christian pressed his forehead against mine. Before I knew it, I was about to orgasm.

My arms tightened around him.

"Come with me, Ana," Christian said.

Looking deep into his eyes, I came with him. It was more intense than any orgasm I had ever had. We didn't move. We just stayed in each other's arms.

"That was intense," Christian said with his forehead still against mine.

"Yes, it was," I laughed.

Lazily, we started to untangle our bodies from each other's. Lying on my side, I relaxed against Christian was who lying on his back.

"Thank you for doing that for me," Christian said as he ran his hand down the side of my body.

"It wasn't just for you," I said. "I was curious, too."

"I feel more connected to you," he said with a frown.

"Me too," I said as I carefully hand my hand down his abs. "I like touching you."

"I like having you touch me," Christian replied. "You should do it more often."

"I will," I said. Then, I thought of something. "What does vanilla mean for us?"

Christian looked like he hadn't considered it. "I guess it means that we have a new way to have sex. Don't worry. There are many, many kinky things I still want to do with you."

"Oh yeah?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Trust me, Ana," Christian said. "There will always be kinky things I want to do to you."

With those words, Christian's face went into Dom mode. Somehow, he knew that I needed it after vanilla sex. Maybe he did, too.

"Stand up," he commanded as he did the same. "Bend over the bed."

I did as I was told. Christian rummaged through his bag and pulled out something, but I couldn't see what it was.

"Open your mouth," he said as he stood behind me.

As I opened it, Christian slipped Ben Wa balls inside my mouth.

"Suck," he commanded.

As I sucked on the metal balls, I felt Christian put his finger inside of me. Slowly, he moved it around and around. Just when I was about to come, Christian withdrew his finger and put his hand in front of my face. I spit the balls out into his hand. Christian slipped them inside me.

"Stand up," he commanded.

With his hands on my hips, I straightened. The balls shifted inside of me, making my muscles clench. I was already so needy for him.

"Stay there," he said as he stepped away.

Soon, soft music began to flow through the air. Christian's body pressed against me from behind.

"Turn around," he commanded.

As I did, he held his hand out to me.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

It wasn't what I had expected for him to say, but I nodded and placed my hand in his. We started to dance. As we danced, I wanted him more and more. The balls moved inside me. Christian's fingers moved against my skin as he held me close. His eyes gazed into mine as we danced around the room.

"You look so sexy right now," he whispered in my ear.

His hot breath on my neck caused me to shiver.

"Christian, I want you," I said.

His hand slipped from my waist to my ass. "Anastasia, stand by the bed."

Christian sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me over his lap, so that my torso was on the bed. Without any warning, he started to spank me. I squirmed and moaned as the balls moved inside of me.

"Hold still, Anastasia," he said, without stopping.

I tried my hardest to keep still, but I wanted him so bad and the balls were making it worse every time they moved inside of me. Just when I thought I was going to come, Christian stopped.

He placed my knees on the floor so that my body was bent over the bed. Christian knelt behind me. After he pulled out the balls, he entered me immediately. My hands fisted the sheets as I gasped. Quickly, he began to move. It was hard and fast. It was just what I needed.

"Anastasia, you feel so good," Christian said through gritted teeth.

Christian brushed my hair away from my face. He grasped my chin and turned my head. His mouth crashed against mine, possessing me with his kiss as he thrusted harder and harder.

"Come, Anastasia," he commanded.

As soon as the words left his mouth, my body obeyed. My muscles tightened as I gave into the sensation. Christian thrusted two more times before stilling as he came into me. I felt so relieved and satisfied. Christian pulled out and picked me up. Laying me on the bed, he crawled in beside me.

"I'm going to miss this when we get back to Seattle," Christian said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Having sex on weekdays?" I giggled.

He shook his head. "Falling asleep next to you. I don't think that I can only see you on weekends anymore. We need to spend time together during the week. Now that our relationship is out in the open, we don't have to hide anymore."

"I guess we will have to reword our contract," I said.

Christian frowned. "What if I didn't want to have a contract anymore?"

I turned to look at him. "I thought we were taking this slow, Christian. I just had vanilla sex. I'm not sure I'm ready to tear up the contract."

He sighed and rolled onto his back. "You are right."

"I would just feel more comfortable. It's what I'm used to," I said.

"Me, too. But it's different between us," Christian said.

"I know it is," I responded.

He wasn't getting what I was trying to say. I needed some things to stay the same for now. Everything was changing between us. It was all happening so fast.

"I just need this. For now, Christian," I said.

He kissed the top of my head. "As long as I can see you on the weeknights, I'm fine."

"Of course," I said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, I wanted to upload this Friday night, but it wouldn't let me. Anyways, here is the new chapter. Thank you for reading and commenting.**

**xo **

**C**

Chapter 23

The next morning, I woke up to find Christian's side of the bed empty and cold. As I rolled over, I frowned. I had gotten used to waking up beside him. I was surprised that his absence bothered me as much as it did.

Frowning, I got up and went in search for him. As I walked into the living room, he looked up from the couch. He had his laptop on his lap with papers spread all over the coffee table and his phone up to his ear. When he saw me, he stopped yelling at whoever was on the other end.

"One minute," he said into the phone before turning to me. He put the phone down. "Hey, babe. You're awake."

"I didn't mean to interrupt," I said awkwardly.

"No, you didn't. I'm going in finish up and then, we can eat breakfast together," Christian said.

I nodded and headed to the kitchen to cook. By the time pancakes were ready, Christian walked into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" I asked as he slipped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"It's just work," he said. "But I do have some bad news."

I turned in his arms. "What?"

He frowned. "We have to go back today. I have a deal about to fall apart, and I'm needed to fix it."

I frowned. I knew that this would end sometime, but I still made me sad. I had liked being in our own little bubble. Everything had been so perfect. Now, we had to face reality.

"But, I would like you to stay at Escala with me. Hyde is still out there, and I need to know that you are safe," Christian said.

I bit my lip as I thought about it. I didn't know if that was a good idea. I needed to get back to my apartment and face Mia.

"My sister is staying with my parents until we figure something out," Christian said as if he could read my mind. "I wouldn't want you to stay alone."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll stay with you."

His face lit up. "Great."

On the plane back, I was staring out the window while Christian worked. He was so tense. He was snapping at everyone. He had been engrossed in his work all morning.

I had had a great couple of days and was sad to see it end. Now, I had to deal with the Hyde drama and the Greys who would want to know everything about Christian and me. Thank God, Kate is still on vacation. I wasn't sure if I could deal with her right now.

"Anastasia," Christian said, making me look up. His face was tense. "You are biting your lip."

I released it. "Sorry. I didn't even notice that I had done it."

"Come," he said as he stood up and walked into the bedroom.

Dutifully, I followed him. Dom Christian was very similar to work Christian. He was in control, but tense. Hopefully, I could help him relax.

As soon as the door was closed, Christian came up from behind me. He pulled up my dress and pushed my underwear down to my knees.

"Hands on the wall, Anastasia," Christian said.

I put my hands on the wall. Christian grabbed my hips and moved them backwards to I was bending over. I felt so exposed with my dress pulled up to my waist.

In one swift motion, Christian entered me. I gasped. I hadn't expected that. Usually, Christian liked building anticipation. I was wet, but it still surprised me.

Christian's hands tightened on my hips as he started to move quickly. As he pounded into me, my arms started to hurt. They wanted to bend, but I locked the elbows so that I didn't fall forward.

Christian reached into the top of my dress and into my bra. He found my breast and started pinching my nipple. I threw my head back and moaned loudly. It felt so good. Christian was in control, taking what both of us needed.

"Come, Anastasia," he commanded as he slapped my ass.

Between his command and the sudden spank, I came loudly. My entire body convulsed as I moaned. As soon as Christian came, he still inside of me for a moment.

When he pulled out, he pulled my underwear back up and helped me stand. As I turned to face him, I noticed that he did not look near as disheveled as I was sure that I did. Dropping to my knees, I licked him clean and tucked him back into his pants.

Still on my knees, I looked up at him.

"Stand up, Anastasia," Christian commanded.

He kissed my forehead and fixed my dress.

"Thank you," he said as he led me out into the main area of the plane.

"You don't have to thank me," I laughed. "I enjoyed it, too."

He frowned. "I know, but I'm trying to find a balance between a boyfriend/girlfriend and a Dom/sub relationship. Don't boyfriends thank girlfriends afterwards?"

"I don't think so," I said with a laugh. "But I honestly don't know."

Christian nodded and got back to work. Losing this deal was really bothering him. Right after we had sex, he tensed up again. I sighed and started reading my book. Christian didn't look up from his computer until we landed.

"Ana, Sawyer will take you to Escala. Please, don't leave. If you have to, make sure you take Sawyer with you," Christian said, still in his Dom voice.

Was he like that at work all the time? I was glad that I didn't work for him.

"Yes, sir," I said.

He pressed a kiss against my lips before leading me off the place. Then, he got in the SUV Taylor was driving while I got into Sawyer's. Just like that, our Aspen vacation was over.

I sighed and settled into my seat.

"Everything all right, Miss Steele?" Sawyer asked as he sat down in the front seat.

"I'm just sad to be home. All my problems are back," I said.

"That's the problem with vacations- going home," Sawyer said.

I looked out the window as we drove away from the airport.

"Did you get to see Mia since we were gone?" I asked.

"No, Miss Steele. Things aren't like that between us," Sawyer said.

I frowned. "You don't want that."

"My lifestyle doesn't allow relationships. Miss Grey understands that. My job is very demanding," he responded.

I frowned. "I hope she gets it."

Sawyer looked back at me for a second. "We've been doing this for a while now. She understands. She may not like it, but she understands. I'm not stopping her from finding someone else. Besides, I believe Mr. Grey wants me to watch you, not her."

I hoped that Mia wasn't going to get her heart broken. She seemed quite smitten with him. She didn't seem to be the kind of girl who would be content with just sex from Sawyer, but maybe I was wrong. Mia always was used to getting her way, so she wouldn't let Christian stop her if she wanted to be with Sawyer.

When we arrived at Escala, I didn't know what to do with myself. I had never really spent much time here without Christian. It felt so big and cold. I didn't know how he could stand it.

I thought about calling Mia and getting that over with, but I knew that once she found out we were back she would want to come over. I would never get rid of her then, and I wanted to spend time with Christian tonight.

Instead, I went to my room and started to unpack. After everything was put away, I found a book and started to read. I had lost track of time when my phone buzzed with a text message.

_Playroom ten minutes_ was all Christian texted.

This deal was stressing him out. He was in Dom mode all the time. Of course, I liked that. It was an escape from boyfriend Christian. With all the love stuff he had been talking about, I was welcoming the idea of a playroom session.

I wanted to be a good girlfriend, and I had grown to feel things for Christian beyond what I had ever felt for anybody especially a Dom. I wasn't sure what love felt like, but I had to be close.

Stripping down to my underwear, I walked across the hall to the playroom. As I knelt and waited, I began to grow more anxious. Butterflies filled my stomach as I wondered what Christian had planned.

Soon, Christian walked into the room. He didn't acknowledge me at all. He walked past me and headed towards his chest. I didn't know what he was getting, but he was making a lot of noise rummaging through his things. Finally, music filled the air. It was something classical and dark that I had never heard before.

Christian stood in front of me. "Stand up, Anastasia."

I jumped to my feet. I was so nervous and excited that I had to stop myself from shaking. I couldn't wait.

"Look at me," he commanded.

When I did, I saw the darkness on his face. He was in serious Dom mode. The thought made my muscles clench and my thigh press together. He looked so hot. I wanted him now.

"Bend over the table," he said.

Without any hesitation, I walked to the table and bent over the top of it. Christian dropped to his knees behind me. He roughly grabbed one ankle and handcuffed it to the table leg. Running his hand up my leg, he stopped just as he reached between my legs, making me groan in frustration.

He slapped my ass hard. "Did I say you could make a noise?"

"No, sir," I said.

Christian handcuffed my other ankle to the table leg, so that my legs were spread wide and couldn't move. As he ran his hands up my leg, I bit my lip to keep from moaning. He walked around the table and grabbed my wrist. Then, he handcuffed it to another leg of the table and did the same to my other wrist. Now, I was spread across the top of the table. I was stretched, but it wasn't too uncomfortable.

"Don't pull against them. Otherwise, it will hurt much worse," Christian said.

"Yes, sir," I responded.

Mentally, I prepared myself for whatever Christian was going to do next. He was in a mood, so I knew it was going to hurt. I could feel myself getting wetter at the thought.

Suddenly, a paddle hit my ass hard. I gasped at the pain and sound. I pulled against the handcuffs which hurt even worse.

"Relax, Anastasia," Christian said. "Don't fight it."

Taking a deep breath, I willed myself to relax, so the handcuffs were loose again. When he was certain I was calm, Christian started spanking me with the paddle again. Since I knew what to expect, I was able to stay still even though it hurt.

After a few hits, Christian gently rubbed my ass. "It's already so red." He ran his finger down my spine. "You have such flawless skin, Anastasia. I can feel it warming underneath my fingers. Have you had enough?"

"No, sir," I answered quickly. Immediately, I wished I had said 'yes.' I wanted him to fuck me now.

Christian chuckled. "You never fail to impress me, Anastasia."

He started paddling me again. Even three hits, he would stop and gently massage my sore, reddening bottom. I wanted him so badly. I was starting to breathe harsher. It was a mixture of pain and desire. Everything was becoming more and more intense.

Just when I didn't think I could take it anymore, Christian stopped.

"Have you had enough?" he asked as he palmed my ass.

"Yes, sir," I panted.

"What should I do with you now?" asked Christian.

"Fuck me, sir," I gasped when I realized my mistake. Quickly I added, "Please, sir. Please, fuck me."

"Normally, I would punish you for being so demanding, but I think you have had enough for tonight," said Christian as I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, sir," I said.

"Now, I will gladly grant your wish," he said as he entered me in one thrust.

I pulled against the handcuffs as I arched my back into the sensation. Christian put his hand in between my shoulder blades to keep me down against the table.

"This is an exercise is stillness, Anastasia," Christian said. "You are only hurting yourself when you move."

"Yes, sir," I said.

"If I start to move, will you stay still?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," I moaned.

He answered me by pulling out and slamming back into me. I fought my urge to move against him. I needed more friction. I wanted to meet Christian's thrusts, but I knew that I had to stay still.

Christian started pounding into me at a punishing speed. My hips were pressed against the edge of the table over and over again. It was going to bruise, but the feeling was amazing. My hardened nipples rubbed against the polished tabletop. All too soon, I could feel my orgasm building.

"Let go, Anastasia," he commanded through gritted teeth.

With a cry, I gave into the sensation. I pulled against my restraints as I came. Then, I fell against the table as Christian thrusted a few more times before coming. He clasped on top of me.

As our breathing slowed, Christian brushed my braid over my shoulder and kissed the base of my neck. He stretched over me and unlocked the handcuffs before kneeling down and doing the same with my ankles.

I tried to stand up, but wobbled a little. Immediately, Christian scooped me up and laid me on my stomach on the bed. He straddled my legs and slowly started to rub lotion on my red ass.

After a few minutes of silence, Christian cleared his throat. "Are you alright, Ana?"

Propping myself up on my elbows, I looked over my shoulder at him. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your wrists look a little red," he said.

"I'm fine," I said. "I knew what I was getting into."

He frowned and nodded. "I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you."

I couldn't help it; I started laughing. "Christian, you understand that that is the purpose, right? If I couldn't stand it, I would have safe-worded. I'm fine. I promise."

He cleared his throat again. "I guess you are right."

I settled back down. "If you keep rubbing my back like that, I'm going to fall asleep."

"Just relax and go to sleep, Ana," Christian said.

I woke up in the playroom. Rolling over, I winced, but looked around for Christian. He wasn't there, but a note and a robe were lying next to me.

_Ana,_

_You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to move you. I had to return to work. I will be back late. Don't wait up for me. I hope you really are alright. Honesty is important in relationships especially in ours. I had Ms. Jones make you dinner. Warm it up whenever you wake up, but don't forget to eat._

_X Christian_

I sighed and stood up. I wished that he was here, but I understood that he had to work. He didn't become a billionaire by watching TV. He was used to having a sub here only on the weekends. I hoped that he had room in his life for me during the week too. It would be horrible to only see him on the weekends.

Slipping the robe on, I went downstairs. After eating, I didn't know what to do. It was already after ten, and Christian still wasn't home. He had said he was working late, but how late was late? I hoped that he didn't make this a regular thing.

I found my phone and texted him, _I'm going to bed. Don't work too late._

When he didn't respond, I went upstairs and climbed into bed. I read until I drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, I was woken up by the bed dipping as someone climbed in next to me. At first, i panicked. Then, I smelled Christian's scent and relax.

"Christian?" I asked as I rolled over.

He wrapped his arms around me. "I went to my bedroom and couldn't find you. I thought you had left. Or something had happened to you. I'm glad you are safe."

"Why would you look for me in your room?" I asked.

"Because that's where I wanted you to be," Christian said. "This room isn't the place for you. You need to be in my room."

My heart stopped. His words were so sweet, but I was also nervous. "I didn't want to intrude. You weren't here and…"

"Ana, I want you in my bed. I want you in my life," Christian said as he kissed my shoulder blade. "I don't ever want you to feel like you are intruding."

I nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Is this about tonight?" Christian asked. "I'm sorry for treating you like a sub."

"Christian, I like being treated like a sub in the playroom. I would be disappointed if you hadn't," I said honestly.

"Disappoint you? I would hope not," Christian said as he pressed his erection against my lower back.

"You never disappoint me," I said.

"Good to know. However, I shouldn't have left after we had sex, but I needed to work. I tried to work here, but the thought of you naked in bed kept distracting me." He moved his hand under the covers and started to play with my breast. "Just like you are now."

"Go to sleep, Christian," I giggled as I pushed his hands away.

"You are going to pay for denying me," Christian said playfully.

"I'm counting on it," I replied before I turned over and went to sleep.


End file.
